Heroes call
by babs707 3 Pertamis
Summary: This is a story of Pertamis! Percy is betrayed by Annabeth and his mother killed in bitter revenge. He goes into depression and attempts suicide! In a cunning plan he is forced to join the hunt when Zeus is worried for his daughter's well being. but with Gaia waking and a new war on edge will Pertamis and their love survive?
1. How many blessings!

**_This is my first chapter and story hope you guys like it! please review because love talking to my readers! :D_**

**_THIRD PERSNO'S POV _**

Percy was kneeling in front of the gods, waiting for them to tell him what his _great reward_ would be for helping the gods so much over the past few years. From helping Hephaestus with forge problems, holding the sky up for a short period of time, to defeating Kronos after of course recovering the Golden Fleece to help save Zeus' own daughter from being a dying pine cone tree (long story)!

"Rise Perseus Jackson!" Came the voice of the King of Gods. Percy stood up and looked at the Lord of The Sky expectantly, patiently waiting for him to start talking. He had never liked this particular god, but given both their positions he had to be respectful.

"We have decided Perseus, to offer you immortality in the form of godhood should you wish to accept our_ generous offer_" he emphasised the last two words, knowing Percy might decline for the love of his life Annabeth the love of his life, basically since they met at the age of twelve but both were stubbornly oblivious for quite some time. This girl was a blonde haired grey eyed wise –girl called Annabeth. Percy openly winced at the memories that came flooding back as he thought of her.

The unfaithful child of Athena had gone and gotten herself a boyfriend merely a week after the Titan war in which they both helped save the world, and she had cheated on him, before denying it when he confronted her and dumped him, claiming he was the unfaithful one! No one had believed him though! Now, not two weeks after they had broken up (five weeks after the Titan war), the gods had finally finished 'tidying up' after themselves and the damage all over the globe that the battle of the giants had caused and agreed to hold a meeting to honour Percy for all he had done for them (saving the world yet again).

"My lord I mean no disrespect but I think there are far more important things I could ask of you than making me immortal." Percy said eyeing the god warily.

"And what would that be, boy" he growled slightly angry!

"Well, you see I wish to give Hades and Hestia their thrones back as I do not think I would be here today if it weren't for the both of them" He asked trying not to sound scared. Flashbacks of the meetings with Hestia, and Hades coming to the rescue during the war ran through his head.

Zeus grumbled slightly but clapped his hands making two new thrones rise up from the ground dramatically. One each, at the end of both rows of the gods thrones as they were divided by gender.

"Thank you my lor-ugch" I stammered as I was crushed by a twelve year old goddess with warm golden orange eyes and a soft warm touch, whom he could only think to be Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and home. She had helped him so much during the war and nearly lost it before she helped him. The small girl had just run out from behind Athena's throne by the Hearth. She had a surprising amount of strength for someone who was just over half Percy's height which was 6"2. After nearly crushing the wind out of him she stood back and admired the demigod saying

"Thank you Percy, you have made me truly proud of you and I admire your selflessness in giving up immortality for hades and I" she said shooting Hades an ungrateful look, who had materialised onto his throne out of nowhere surveying the room with a look of boredom and slight anger but maybe a little prise was in his eyes as well, showing the effects of how much recognition and appreciation can change people's views. Even Hades! But he indeed shrank back in his seat at the goddess's words who was now glaring at him like a disapproving mother, he murmured

"Ahem, yes Lady Hestia is quite right thank you Perseus" he let out in little more than one breath.

"The both of you are welcome and do not need to thank me as I believe you thoroughly deserved them for your contribution in this war, I believe we would have lost it without the both of you and it should be me who is in need of showing appreciation so thank you very much." And he bowed as he stood again and smiled warmly at Hestia while hugging her again as she went to claim her throne and rose to her godly height.

"Now Percy is there anything else the gods can do for you or is this meeting adjourned for now?" my father boomed with a proud gleam in his eyes that was evident even from where Percy stood which was a good 10ft lower than any gods knees!

"Well dad, now that you mention it I would like the gods to pay more attention to their children now and claim them before the age of 12. this war was fuelled by demigods bitter towards the god and must not be repeated. and also I could do with a belt that can sheath throwing knives as I am a little out of practice, having not practised too much over the past few weeks for… my own reasons. Though this concerns Hephaestus more than you, if he wishes to grant me this favour that is?" Percy said as he turned to face the god of forges. Hephaestus who beamed at Percy said

"Well boy meet me at my house after the meeting and we can discuss designs ok?" He asked

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus I am very grateful for your kindness!" Percy told him bowing slightly and turning to the next speaker.

"Right well then unless anyone else would like to add anything I will consider this meeting dismissed" the king of gods said as all the gods but Hestia and Poseidon flashed out. Weirdly Artemis was the last god to flash out giving him a puzzled look followed by a blush when he caught her looking at him. What was that! Artemis, a maiden goddess, who hated men, staring at a boy, and _blushing_? Percy pushed it to the back of his mind and turned to his father who was walking proudly towards him back in his human form.

"That was a very honourable sacrifice you made there Percy it might bight you back in the end though!" He laughed jokingly.

"It's like you don't even know me da-ugch, not. Again. Can't. Breathe." He choked, as a twelve year old girl slammed into him with the force of a brick wall.

"Thank you sooooo much Percy I don't know what I can do to thank you" the goddess squealed releasing him from the bear hug

"Warn me next time before you try and kill me with a death hug" he laughed grabbing his ribs which felt as though they had broken on impact. At this Hestia grumbled slightly before nearly singing with happiness:

"Well my little demigod I have to go now try not to miss me too much." She said pinching my cheek in a motherly, way which was quite odd as she looked only twelve but Percy knew they she was millennia older then her physical features let on. And with that she burned out. Literally, vanishing in a column of warm orange flames. He turned to his father who was still waiting for him patiently and goaded

"Whenever you think you are ready enough to beat me in a surfing competition come find me and I'll prove just what a cool dad can really do ok?" Poseidon said gleefully as his sea green eyes shone with pure happiness.

"You're on old man!" Percy joked at him as his father flashed out in a whoosh of sea mist leaving him alone in the throne room. Lonely and a little sad he turned and made his way out of the throne room making his way to Hephaestus' place like he promised so that he could help the god design his cool throwing knife belt.

He had to admit it wasn't what a normal hero would ask for as a prise but he knew Hephaestus would make it worthwhile. Percy had to admit the god of forges' house looked very modern and o so sheik.

As he walked towards it he saw that it was constantly changing of its own accord. It was a large two floored house covered in all different metals that were bolted together but somehow still seemed to move on their own and leave space for windows! As he approached the door which was celestial bronze it dinged moved three feet to the left adding a small set of steps as it had risen up off the floor. This stunned Percy but he moved over to the door opened it, and called

"Hephaestus, you in here?" He heard a slight grunt and saw a huge figure in a chair stir then rise to face him

"Ah, there you are boy I have it all figured out with the measurements and it will fit whoever wears it. What colour?" He asked as if taking an order at a fast food cafe.

"Uh can you do sea green please or if not, anything else really, I don't mind." I answered

"Ok and how many knives sheaths would you like" Percy thought this question was odd as he didn't say how many knives just sheaths.

"Five please my Lord but I don't mind where" he told the god getting excited thinking of his new toy.

"The knives will replenish themselves as soon as you have thrown one ok? They'll obviously face point down but is there anything else I can do for you boy?" The god asked genuinely happy as his son, Leo was coming to visit that night.

"No thank you my Lord that will be it" he said looking around him and seeing the room properly for the first time as his eyes adjusted to the light. There was a fireplace and two armchairs one very uh larger than the other both of which were red as was all the rest. The whole place was covered in soot nothing seemed clean but why should it be there was no need. As he was staring at the furniture he saw that it was cleaning itself as it slowly turned a lighter shade of red. He twisted to look over the gods shoulder and saw the forge. It seemed to go back a lot further than the outside of the house itself and reminded Percy of the forge he visited at the labyrinth when he blew up Mount Saint Helens. Hephaestus' voice brought him back out of his thoughts

"That's all I need boy you may leave you will have the belt when it is done, but Percy, watch out for my wife she has a slight obsession with you lately" the god warned pouting slightly. Oh god. Percy thought, not Aphrodite he hated her and had no interest in women after...- 'no don't think of her it'll only depress you he told himself mentally. He walked as quickly as he could without looking weird but then he caught the overwhelming smell of a very strong perfume and realised too late, that he had been caught. He turned just in time to see Aphrodite squeal and lunge for him so he ducked under her outstretched arms and sidestepped her.

"Don't be a spoil sport Percy I just want to play" she pouted and looked at Percy lustfully.

"Not today Aphrodite you made my love life hell, give me a reason why I should stay after 'all' you've done for me!" He shot back. In the time it took for him to say this it was too late and she tackled him to the floor with her on top. She went in for a kiss so fast Percy barely had time to jerk his head to the side so that Aphrodite snogged the floor.

"Ugch Percy I thought you were a gentlemen!" she accused him while spitting dirt out of her mouth.

"Not now Aphrodite, leave me alone" he yelled at her and pushed her off roughly. She was not used to being treated like this and just lay there on the floor in shock. He didn't know why he wasn't attracted towards Aphrodite like all other mortal men were? Maybe it was because of his recent break up with that evil deceitful lying coward who didn't even have the guts to face the truth. 'Now, now Percy, don't let yourself get angry' he said to himself trying to calm down as it started to rain! On Olympus! It never rained here. He shoved it out of his mind and a little damp, he walked down to the elevator and thinking he might visit his mother before returning to camp where that traitor of a girl was. He swore down there and then that he would not show emotion or weakness towards her no matter how much she begged for him back, as Athena had warned she would.

They had talked yesterday and Athena was shocked that one of her children could be so… In her own words,

"Just plain thick to throw away a relationship as perfect as yours"

Percy agreed with her. After their talk Athena had given Percy her blessing which surprised him completely as she didn't think that Athena felt that much pity towards him. But now he was able to survey any place he went and have a battle plan and figure out. He could also imagine and see all the different ways a fight would play out and spot weaknesses in defences whichever outcome came to be…

Still in the elevator his thoughts drifted as he thought of Annabeth and about their past all their happy memories that were now tainted with the thought of her cheating on him as if Percy was not good enough for that low life bag of-

"No my young hero, don't let yourself stoop to her level, rise above it child and fight' came a soft, persuasive, calm voice in his head

"Hestia how are you in my head?" he asked aloud.

'Do not ask questions now my boy just meet me in Central Park ASAP' came her voice again, but hushed and rushed slightly this time

"Why" he asked out loud again but no reply came this time. Well I will just visit my mother after my meeting with Hestia, Percy thought...

As he searched the park for the goddess he saw smoke rising slowly from behind the trees nearby and had a strong feeling that he had found the goddess of the hearth. Being that this was a fire in the middle of central park... He walked over to the tree and was surprised to find not one but two people sitting around the fire as it crackled merrily.

"Hello my Lady Hestia" he announced as he stepped out from behind a tree and bowed. She was in an adult form Percy was not used to but she still looked enough like herself to be recognisable. Turning to look at the other person across from the fire he was shocked to find Hades of all people staring back at him "Lord Hades it is my honour" Percy said warily as he bowed deeply to the god of the dead. Turning to the goddess he asked calmly "To what do I owe the pleasure Lady Hestia" she later the ground beside him and he planted himself on the ground resting against the trunk of the tree he had stepped from behind not moments ago.

"Well my dear child" she said this time not giving Percy a weird feeling as she had retired from her twelve year old form (it would have been awkward being called a 'child' by someone 6 years younger than yourself) "Lord Hades and I have decides to give you our blessings should you chose to accept it and I would also like to make you my champion as you have shown great loyalty and faithfulness towards me during the past months, even if it is your fatal flaw!" she said warmly. Percy being Percy was shocked at these words and only managed to stammer a

"W-w-what? W-why?"

Hestia laughed "Well my dear boy I just told you why but I convinced Hades that it was the right thing to do to show you how grateful we are that you retuned our thrones to us not an hour ago! The choice is yours so think carefully!" She told him looking at Hades like a mother scolding a child.

Not missing a beat he said "Of course I accept but what do you want me to do?" Hestia laughed again as Percy knew so little about these things but then what did she expect, there were no champions these days apart from Hera who chose hers and neglected them but nevertheless she answered.

"You my dear have to do a thing just hold still and wait" she said comfortingly. Percy sat there for a moment until Hades rose and made Percy recoil slightly

"Relax boy I'm only doing this because I owe Hestia a favour ok I'm not going to hurt you now will you let me do this?" He asked the demigod slightly impatient as he had business elsewhere.

"Yes I'm sorry Lord Hades" Percy stammered putting much respect in his voice. "I will let you if you are willing!" he said careful not to look at the god directly.

"Ok then, here we go" the pale god said as he rubbed his hands together and cracked his neck menacingly. He put his hands on Percy's shoulders which made the boy flinch slightly as the god started chanting in Ancient Greek. Percy felt a wave of power surge through him and dark light pulsed from the god into himself. When Hades stopped Percy felt lightheaded and lay down trying to make the world stop spinning.

"There, my work here is done" Hades said triumphantly "And I guess this means we can call this quits then Lady Hestia?" The god asked as he looked at the goddess who was leaning over the boy and sending warm golden-orange energy.

"Yes, yes Hades very well now go, I have to tend to the boy, you may leave" she said sharply which shocked Hades realising how much she really cared for the boy, but not like a lover, her love for him was a protective one, like that of a mother and a child. And with that he flashed out consumed by darkness and the shadows that were made by the flickering flames of the fire.

When Percy awoke he shot up to a sitting position only to have his skull nearly split open against Hestia's as she bent over him with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything ok Lady Hestia? And where did Hades to?" He asked the goddess curiously, rubbing his head and watching her do the same.

"Ow, you've a hard head Percy; Hades had other business to attend to and told me beforehand to tell you that with his blessing you will now have two new powers." She announced to a surprised Percy whose mouth could have acted as a train tunnel if he tried hard enough. " these powers are the ability to shadow travel which he told me to tell you is very tiring at first until you gain stamina, and with riptide in your pocket you will be able to summon the dead when in need such as being outnumbered in battle" she warned him.

"Wow thank you very much Lady Hestia is that all because I need to go and visit my mother?" he asked politely.

"No my child unless you would rather leave my blessing unwanted" she pouted showing a little of her twelve year old form like a child who was promised sweet and had been disappointed.

"No of course not Lady Hestia I forgot about your promise. Go ahead please" Exclaimed Percy excited at having gained all these new powers. Hestia laughed at his eagerness but sense tension still, in the boys sea green eyes which revealed a lot more than his parentage which is what most demigods eye colour stands for. His eyes showed all his true feeling such as now they sparkled with enthusiasm now or got darker when he was angry like Hestia had seen when he was furious and in all his rage. But she chuckled softly and placed her hands on Percy's shoulders. He instantly felt warmth spread throughout his body where orange light burst through him as Hestia chanted in Ancient Greek with her eyes closed. When hades had blessed him he had felt cold but Hestia was goddess of the hearth so he didn't expect anything less. When she finished Percy again, blacked out for a few minutes but did not head-butt the goddess this time as she separated herself from him when the boy awoke.

"Now Percy with my ability you will be able to command and control fire as well as transfer it onto your fire but seeing as your father is Poseidon your fire will most probably be green and might even be waterproof. Being the goddess of the hearth I may also summon home cooked meals and now you can too but the most important power of all is that you will always find your way home to the Hearth. Whether that be the original Hearth or where you consider home I hope you use them wisely. They, like hades gift will also need practice daily if you want to achieve your bight of greatness. So don't go too big too soon" she warned him.

"Thank you my lady but why did your blessing last longer than Hades? His was way shorter?" He asked slightly puzzled.

"Because my dear child you are now also my champion which makes you even more powerful but for now I am sorry I must leave you. A demigod has lost his home in Florida and is in need of help finding his new one!" In her trademark column of fire, she left. Leaving a deep silence as it was now 10 o'clock at night and he was in the middle of the forest. He got up and turned to head towards his mom's place but to his surprise the silence was interrupted by a low dull growl coming from behind him. He turned 180° and saw two Cyclops acting as body guards to an empousai.

'This should be fun he thought after all I have Athena, Hestia and possibly Hades on my side along with some of their powers' he thought.

"Surrender now or we will force you! Gaia has requested a last dying wish that concerns you... Or rather your death" Commanded the empousai as the Cyclops' walked forward menacingly.

"You see I'm not too keen on the whole surrender and be killed thing so I think I'll just leave" Percy said cheekily to the three monsters.

"Restrain him and bring him to me" yelled the empousai not wanting to fight I case it went wrong because she knew Percy was powerful, very powerful.

"The sea does not like to be restrained" he murmured drawing a ball point pen out of his pocket and uncapping it. It instantly formed into a blade all too familiar to Percy. 'Anaklusmos'-the current that takes one by surprise, and before you know it, you are being swept out to sea!


	2. How did i let it happen

_**Here's my second chapter hope you like it please review!**_

The Cyclops' ran at him. They had no armour and no weapons. Realising this, Percy laughed as they were so brutally ignorant thinking that he would be defeated by brute strength! He swung Riptide and bent in a battle ready position as a scenario unfolded in his head thanks to the blessing of Athena.

The first charged and swung for Percy with a fist, but he was big and slow making it easy to duck under the blow and tear a gash open in the beasts thigh which roared with pain. He turned to the second monster and found himself flying backwards as the monster kicked him in the chest sending him into a tree trunk.

Percy got up slightly dazed and saw the both of them running at him from 100ft away

"Did I travel that far away with one kick?" He wondered a bit puzzled. Just then there was a flash of light to Percy's left on the floor and he turned to see his belt from Hephaestus with all of his self-replenishing knives that would re appear as he threw the other. He sent a silent prayer to Hephaestus wherever he was, thanking him for his gift and the kindness of the god.

He pulled two knives out of his belt and threw one at each of the Cyclops'. Being a little out of practise he was a little off target and one hit a Cyclops in the arm and the other in the stomach, when he had been aiming for their single round eye. It slowed them down with the same effect however and Percy charged, swinging his sword crazy fast as he cut the Cyclops down as if they were a wall of paper.

After reducing them both to dust he turned to face the empousai only to find her gone. He felt uneasy as he didn't think she would let him get away that easy but maybe she was a little scared of him. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and turned to leave for his mother's house, carefree. The instant he got out of the woods a sharp pain seared in his right leg as he looked down to see a knife sticking out having pierced straight through his leg. He whirled around and saw the empousai gleaming at him as she praised herself for maiming the demigod so accurately.

Percy wasted no time in pulling knife after knife out of his belt and hurling them at her she danced out of the way of most of them she managed to avoid but two of them hit her full power one in the arm and another in abdomen and she gave a blood curdling scream. The empousai retaliated by summoning a spear and jabbing at Percy. It was his turn to dance and twirl as the empousai stabbed at him but only grazed his thigh which in turn made Percy angrier. He dodged and ducked until he noticed a flaw in her technique as she overreached Percy saw his opportunity and grabbed the spear shifting his weight onto it as he turned it sending her flying up to land with a dull thud behind Percy having flew over him due to the spear. She did not get up again.

"Only cowards attack from behind!" he spat at her as he thrust his celestial bronze sword into her head and she too, along with the Cyclops turned into gold dust to sink back to Tartarus and reform 'hopefully long after Percy's life had ended', he thought. He began walking back to his mother's apartment and felt the adrenalin of the fight leaving him. Knowing that this would increase the pain in his leg thanks to the knife wielding empousai, he tore of a bottom bit of his left sleeve and wrapped it around his swollen and heavily bleeding leg. This would help stop the bleeding. He tried looking for water so that he could heal himself a little with the aid of his father's domain. To his pure astonishment he managed to find a small pond just in the trees borders. He didn't walk into the huge lake that's in central park thinking this would attract… unwanted attention. He found a small pond that he dipped his leg into and it began to heal. It was slow work as the knife had gone straight through but after what was round about fifteen minutes Percy thought his leg and scratches were fully healed. Completely healed, he set off finally towards his mother's home.

Upon arriving he did not go in straight away as he felt something was wrong. There was no sound coming from the usually happy and noisy apartment. This made him falter before rushing in. he ran to the kitchen with no sign of his parents so he ran into their bedroom and to his horror he found his mother, and step-father Paul lying on the ground next to each other. Motionless. Bloodless and not breathing! Percy was completely shell shocked and could not. Would not. Believe what his own eyes were telling him. He let out a scream of pain and rage as he collapsed down beside his mother.

'All of the things he should have done' Percy thought.' All the things he never said!' he wondered and racked hid brain as he cried mourning his mother's death. Wondering when he last told her in word he loved her or did something nice just because he could. Being a demigod was always hard! But never this Percy thought to himself getting angry at his father for letting this happen. A child should never have to be blamed for the death of their mother. He tried to wake her checked her pulse but couldn't find it. He let out a scream of fury rage and pure guilt as he blamed himself for his mother's death. Mentally shaking himself back to reality and the land of the living he noticed his parents did not have any wounds and weren't covered in blood like a normal monster would have left them. He also noticed that they were perfectly symmetrical and almost peaceful. This made Percy wonder, who or what had killed his mother and her lover. He felt a presence behind him and tensed. Turning with a look of pure hatred on his face to find his parents killer. To his shock it was an empousai.

"An eye for an eye" she said simply before vanishing in a blur. Percy was on his feet and threw a knife at the disappearing beast his managed to throw three before she vanished completely but only two found their mark one in her ribcage and one right in-between her eyes.

Percy realised that wind was picking up in the apartment and he was glowing with a faint green aura. He calmed himself down by taking long deep breaths not wanting to disrespect his family's death by destroying their home.

A bright light filled the apartment and Percy averted his gaze from the kitchen where the light was strongest. Before it died down he was hit by what seemed to be a wall. Except walls don't cry. After the light had fully dissipated he realised with the scent of the sea that it was his father that had come to mourn with him and comfort him. Percy pulled himself from his father's grasp angry that he wasn't here to stop the death of his mother and step-father. Did he not love her? Was he not always watching over them like he promised? Obviously not. With hatred for his father growing inside him he blasted his father with water sending him flying into the bed and cutting it in half. This shocked Percy. Not the fact that he had attacked his own father, but that his father hadn't even bothered to defend himself against his son.

"I'm sorry son I have failed you" his father's voice cracked as he stood to face his son with a look of guilt on his face. This reminded Percy of words his father had once told him in the arena.

'our fatal flaw is loyalty my great child this can be a blessing as we take risks for our loved ones others would dare not to or a curse if a friend dies as children of Poseidon are famous for bestowing guilt and no one but themselves, do not do this to yourself Perseus as it will crush you no matter how hard you try and push it away"

These words jolted him back to his father who was now cradling his mother with a softness Percy had never known in his father.

"I'm sorry dad, I don't blame you it was my fault because her death was vengeance for and empousai I killed earlier tonight." His father just shook his head and sobbed"

"This will never be your fault Percy I will not let you do this to yourself you didn't kill them ok" to which both men broke down next to each other they both sat there and cried for what seemed like forever. Percy was the first one to come to his senses and ask his father if they could scatter both of their ashes into the sea. Poseidon agreed that this would be the best thing to do and glowing faintly his mother and step-fathers bodies finished, probably to be prepared at Poseidon's temple in Atlantis. Coming out of a trance when this had been done.

"Right then Percy." His father announced quietly and sheepish. "Come with me. You will stay with me in Atlantis and become prince of the sea so that you do not get depressed about…"his voice trailed off

This got Percy's attention and he exclaimed

"What no dad come on please, I'm not going to slip into a depression I'm stronger than that. I have a life outside of my family. I've got friends back at camp half-blood who need me! You can't do that and who said I wanted to be prince of the sea anyway I can't be stuck under the sea forever!" Percy let out at like 50mph slightly hurt that his father thought he was so fragile as to slip into depression.

"Fine I will make an agreement with you ok but I will not back down you hear me Perseus. I promised your mother that I would look after you if she ever d-"

"She is dead ok, she's gone. I can take care of myself, and as for you I'm truly sorry dad as I know you are one of the gods who isn't a stag, and does fall in love because he cares not because he's horny, but I loved her too, and I need to cope on my own ok." He shouted at his father!

His father just looked at him sternly and said

"One week, that's all I'm giving you. If you show you can cope and remembered my advice I gave you before, in the arena, then I will accept you can do this on your own. But any sign that you need help and don't ask for it I will have you in Atlantis with the flick of my wrist capiche?" and with that he flashed out, causing Percy to run his hands through his hair and let out a cry of frustration.

"I'm not a baby I can cope on my own and I'm not going to live with you! He shot at where his father had been standing. After venting all of his anger at the sofa which was now shredded to a pulp he ran outside to go and IM Nico Di Angelo son of Hades to ask if his parents went to Elysium which they fully deserved.

He found a water fountain down an alley a few blocks down from his house and manipulated the water pressure within it to create a fine mist which made a rainbow as light hit the fine water from a lamppost on the street. Percy fished in his pocket for a drachma. His hands were shaking from shock of his mother's death. And he was crying silently still with tears rolling down his face. He found a drachma and threw it into the mist announcing

"O iris goddess of the rainbow show me Nico Di Angelo most likely in the u-underworld" his voice cracked at the last word as he couldn't contain himself any longer and began crying. He turned and punched a wall creating a small crater in it. His Hand seared with pain as he gave a cry of frustration, but calmed himself as he saw a storm brewing in the middle of summer? On a calm night? It was monstrous and instantly he scared himself as he realised he himself had started the storm. It vanished as soon as he controlled his breathing and only rained lightly until he heard a voice to his left.

"Percy? Hey Percy!" The voice said excitedly "Turn around Perce" he turned towards the high pitch voice of Nico Di Angelo and forced himself to calm completely and smile at the boy who was the little brother Percy never had.

"Hello Nico" he said emotionless.

"Is something wrong Perce? Are you in trouble? Do you need help? By the way it's nice just to see you... I missed you" The excited boy of 15 asked Percy at 100mph.

"nothing is wrong Nico, and I missed you too, but I need to ask you a question and possibly a favour" he told his friend, feeling sly slightly by lying and telling him all was fine when inside he felt like he would rather be in the depths of Tartarus instead of facing a living being.

"Fire away water boy" he said playfully.

"My mother and Paul?" I asked

"What about them" Nico said confused

"Can't you feel them? They- they're dead Nico in the underworld, and I was wondering where their souls are n-now. He said again nearly breaking down but managed to catch himself as the earth shook slightly due to his earth-shaker powers being a son of Poseidon. Nico was in a state of shock and if possible went paler than usual.

"P-p-Percy are you ok?" He asked, worried about his friend because he too felt the earth move even from the underworld and knew of his friend's powers.

"I will ask my father where they are but meet me at camp in two days ok and I'll tell you" Nico said not bearing to look at Nico's face and the hurt in his eyes he nodded his head and swiped his hand through the mist, disabling the connection.

For the rest of the night he walked around aimlessly and emotionless without any place particularly in mind he found himself in the river and clearing his head with a swim by 7 o'clock in the morning. The rivers were a lot cleaner since the Titan war with Kronos but still the mortals didn't care and threw trash and litter in the rivers even though three were bins, everywhere! He decided to go to camp tomorrow, slowly, and tonight he would go to Central Park and sleep in a tree to try and calm himself down to show his father how good he was at 'coping'.

When he reached the park he saw the tree that Hyperion was trapped in during the war, and he still was. He decided not to sleep in this tree as it gave him an uneasy feeling. He walked around until the sun rose and everyone came out of their homes even though it really was absolutely freezing. He noticed that he could feel the cold and knew it was freezing, but he himself was absolutely and completely warm. He decided to try out his new powers. He hadn't eaten all day yesterday or this morning! He summoned a ham and cheese sandwich which made him lightheaded as he hadn't use the power of Hestia's hearth before and it exhausted him. He had heard of another champion of Hestia long ago and knew he could summon meals control fire and heal minor injuries maybe more seeing as he had her blessing too! He lit his hands on fire which took a bit of will power and energy and put half of the ham and cheese sandwich in his burning hands and whispered

"This is for you Hestia, my patron, thank you for your blessing and all your help over the years!"

He summoned a glass of water next and found that water wasn't as hard as the sandwich but then again he could do that anyway it was only the glass that was extra. After finishing his food Percy climbed up a tree and fell asleep hidden by the leaves on the tree from prying eyes that would only cause trouble.

He woke to the sound of children laughing and parents yelling as he remembered yesterday's events. He sat in the tree and held back trees promising himself he wouldn't be weak and cry because his mother wouldn't want that so he tried distracting himself instead and climbed higher up in trees with blurry vision due to a couple of stubborn tears he couldn't hold in and popped his head out of the leaves to see children running around the park playing tag and hopscotch, while parents ran after them trying to catch them with smiles or exasperated looks on their faces as they tried to tempt their unruly children with the promise of sweets or toys.

Percy remembered running all the way around the lake and away from his mother who was laughing at the age of eight. She had told him not to go into the water but to find some other children to play with. It being a boiling hot day in the middle of summer and Percy being the ignorantly stubborn child he was had positioned himself directly opposite his mother. He sent her a smirk when she realized what her child was planning as she started running around the lake from Percy's left. Percy ran the opposite way to escape his mother as she joked about blue pancakes and promised double in the morning if he behaved and stopped running. Being a small child his mother was gaining on him so when she was close enough to touch him and strained her arms to reach her child he leaped into the lake laughing hysterically causing a smile to flash at his mother's face. She didn't smile at him but folded her arms and seemed to be smiling at something behind him. Percy turned and to hid shock he saw three ducks flying desperately towards him trying to protect their young that Percy was too close to. They flapped their wings as Percy waved his arms and desperately tried to escape. Finally managing to reach dry land he comically spat a feather out and grinned at his mother before shocking her by hugging her while soaked through.

Snapping back to the present he watched a board on one of the nearby buildings and saw that it was 2 o'clock. He didn't have to be in camp until tomorrow but decided to head there today and maybe get some training in as he was a little rusty and try to better his new powers thanks to his blessings form Hera and Hades the other night. He climbed down the tree and walked out of the park. He fished a ten pound note out of his left pocket as he kept his drachma and Riptide in the other. He went to the nearest stand and got himself a foot long hotdog and a bottle of water. Being the son of Poseidon he didn't need to by water he could just summon it but decided to be kind as the stalls around this area didn't get a lot of business so he also bought a donut.

He sat down on a bench that was facing a restaurant called 'Pomodoro' and he watched the mortals stressing about their day to day life's full of small problems like no electric or the right food not in store. The mortals were completely clueless about real dangers like monsters giants and titans that could take their whole world away from them in an instant. All they had ever known! Ripped apart by one single being. Percy knew exactly how this felt! The empousai had completely destroyed all that he had ever loved that night apart from his father, patron and a few very precious friends. After he had finished eating his fill he waited a while before finally deciding to face the day and head off to camp.

No doubt Annabeth was waiting for him

_**I'm going to make Annabeth bitter in this story percabeth shippers please don't hate me. Hope you liked it and please Review!**_


	3. Trapped by my own father

_**I'll keep all chapters roughly this size and try to update every 4-5 days to keep you happy! Please don't forget to review and point out any mistakes! :P**_

Hey he wouldn't let that get in the way of his training and life. Plus he still had to meet Nico…

"Well I can't be bothered walking all the way there so" he said to himself with little or no care in his voice. He did his best taxi cab whistle once he found a dark alley way and waited there for a short while with his donut still in hand until a shadow black as night itself soared down towards him.

'Sup boss heard you call! Where you been? Why aren't you in camp already?' the Pegasus spoke in his mind (it's a son of Poseidon thing)

"Don't call me boss, Blackjack we've been over this! well I've been dealing with some... Things. But anyway can you take me to camp half-blood please?"

'Sure boss but you sure you aren't hiding something' ignoring the demigods comment he was eyeing the boy looking for something and extending his neck out to sniff the boy.

"Oh yeah sorry Blackjack I forgot I got a donut for you" pulling it out of his pocket only to have it snatched from him by a black shadow of a Pegasus.

After their brief exchange Percy mounted the half horse half bird and they rode in comfortable silence the whole journey.

Upon arriving he saw that many of the campers were eating their dinner. Only the year rounder's were here now but all of them greeted him with smiles and Grover sat next to him as a nymph came over to them handed them their food and winked at they were talking and eating Percy noticed Annabeth wasn't there? Where was she then? Everyone was happy to see him and congratulated him on his new powers and blessings when Grover spilled the beans not minutes after being told by Percy that the info was confidential. He sat back down after being swarmed by people asking him questions and went over to the fire to offer the gods an offering of his food.

"To Lady Hestia, Lord Hades and you dad!"

He sat back down only playing with his food as he didn't feel particularly hungry thinking about what his dad was making him do! Being nearly summer some quite a few more people were here than usual but not a lot. No one had started training seriously yet because it was so early in the camp season.

He decided in the end to go to the arena on his own and practise his new abilities there and improve his stamina when using them. To his surprise Clarisse La Rue came in and watched him. He decided to see how much pure heat he could make by taking wooden dummies out and trying to burn them. Slowly the flames licked at the small thick dummies and they started to sizzle and pop. Thinking he might be able to do more he concentrated till it almost hurt in his stomach with a feeling that made him want to throw up and found the dummies reduced to a pile of ash.

Next he tried summoning food a little more complex than a ham sandwich and made a banquet fit for Zeus' table. After completing this he fell to the floor unconscious due to lack of energy because he used so much and had eaten so little recently. He woke to a hard pain in his left cheek and to his surprise Clarisse standing over him yelling at him

"Yo Kelp breath you nearly killed me you hear" another slap to the chest "all I saw was that food appear beside you then your lights went out like a switch!" she told him pointing at all the food Percy summoned. "What happened Perce" she said. The slightest bit of worry traceable in her voice.

"Hestia, Athena and Hades all gave me their blessing and I was trying to better my stamina by practicing. Think I did too much?" he asked jokingly.

"A little yeah lay off the banquets for now but this food is real nice" she commented picking up a piece of home cooked chicken and tearing it apart. Percy laughed at the sight of her and assured her

"It's all yours now I need to go and up my energy levels so I'm off to the beach feel free to share" he said thinking about it then realising who he was talking to said "or not!" which earned him a punch in the stomach courtesy of the child of Ares "alright I'm off!" he whispered breathless due to the punch and ran off towards the beach picking up some pizza and a leg of chicken, to which the girl now tearing a full pig carcass apart with her teeth growled at him!

When he got the beach he turned towards the ocean and, having finished his food on the way here he leaped into the water instantly refreshed.

He opened his eyes under water and took a deep breath. He didn't have gills that he knew of or webbed feet but he could swim faster than a dolphin, (nearly) and breathe as well as see and speak under water. He only got wet if he wanted to which wasn't very often and could walk on the sea bed with ease instead of being pulled back up with the air in his lungs like most people do. He stayed down for a few minutes before his father's voice spoke in his mind

'Has the stress gotten to you so soon my child' his father's voice rang in his head sounding superior 'do you admit you need my help after all?' he asked genuinely worried but this only pissed Percy off as he screamed at nothingness

"Why do all gods think they are 100% right 100% of the time" as he propelled himself out of the water and onto the soft white sand still dry! He desperately was trying to show his father he could cope but it wasn't working. He hid in the cover of the trees that separated grass from sand when he heard someone coming towards the beach laughing and giggling. He didn't want to be seen alone on the beach by some giggling girl as he started crying in frustration at his father's ignorance.

To his shock it was Annabeth who came onto the beach with a short boy that had brown eyes and brown wavy longish hair. They were giggling and laughing with each other like Percy used to be with Annabeth. He was getting angry but managed to calm himself before a storm erupted.

Annabeth turned in the semi darkness to stare into the trees for a bit before her boyfriend tried to get her attention and pushed her into the sea. She screamed and flailed around before the boy realised she didn't like water and dove in to help her. They both got out and Annabeth stormed off straight away leaving the boy there without an explanation and looking slightly confused.

Percy decided to follow her quietly and he walked behind her until he sneezed. Damn you sneezes, and she turned to him with a murderous look on her face. It turned to one of shock when she found Percy and not the other boy.

"What do you want" She spat the word you out like it was acid on her tongue "We broke up stop stalking me weirdo" she shot at him but he didn't back down

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said I wanted you back my mother taught me to give my used toys to the less fortunate plus I'm not stalking you I'm walking back from the beach to my cabin like I used to do every night for four long years remember?" Percy said in a calm emotionless voice as he turned to walk to his cabin he distinctly heard her mumble

"I'll get you Percy Jackson just you blinking wait" at this he smirked and shut the door lightly knowing it would hack her off more than slamming it and showing anger at her words.

He slept completely peacefully for the first time in years as he listened to the wave's crash onto the beach and the fountain in the corner of his room drip and trickle.

He woke the next morning with his pillow slightly damp from drool, and got up to go and get breakfast after stretching and cleaning himself off at the fountain in his room. When he reached the Pavilion, Grover was sat hungrily eating his food as everyone else watched him slowly walk into the eating area wondering why they were all staring. As he sat down a nymph gave him his food a little coldly and walked off in a stalking manner. This puzzled Percy as he wondered if he had done anything but before he could do anything Chiron galloped up to his table and announced

"Percy Annabeth and Clyne come with me please." Worried about what had happened and who the hell Clyne was he looked up and saw that he was the boy Annabeth was with last night. Annabeth shot him a gleeful look and him.

Percy walked 50ft behind the others with Annabeth shooting suspiciously evil looks at him every few minutes. When they reached the house Chiron backed into his wheelchair and went inside with a stern look on his face. They all walked into the Rec room and sat at their respective seats. Annabeth in the Athena chair. Percy in Poseidon's. And the other boy in Hermes' chair unclaimed or not Percy wasn't sure. Chiron started speaking and they all turned to focus on him fiddling with their hands thanks to all of them having ADHD.

"well as you all know your little scene on the beach Percy was unacceptable and personally I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to almost drown Annab-" he was interrupted as Percy stood up furious, kicking his chair back and exclaiming

"What? What have I done it was that Clyne boy who pushed her in the ocean. Playfully I might add and when I saw Annabeth going I waited a while before I went to my cabin but I caught up with her and she yelled at me so I just went to bed and that was it" he explained quite loudly.

"Annabeth's story is not the same as yours although I detect truth in both therefore I cannot do anything about it unless we have a third party to tip the scales?" he asked, looking at the child sat opposite to me and looking at him questioningly. Clyne tried to disappear with all of us glaring at him and finally cracked and went running out of the doors. Percy thought, he heard a faint sob and smiled.

"Well meeting adjourned I cannot deny or prove your story's truth Annabeth but I am sorry. I warn you Percy to stay away from her if you know what is good for you, you hear me?" he spoke calmly but the fire in his eyes told otherwise. He nodded and turned to leave utterly confused at what just happened.

I headed to Zeus' fist first to try and make sense of what just happened! And to try to figure everything out. I was surprised to see Nico Di Angelo sitting on top of the highest rock and surveying the area. The rock brought back many memories to me. Good and bad. I remembered several games of capture the flag, some against the hunters which was always a little off-putting seeing as their win streak was like 74-0 so yeah! The flashbacks of the labyrinth popped up into my head and I saw the war where Grover unleashed his powers as the new Pan! I also bitterly remembered Annabeth and I sitting on the rock in silence peaceful. The cow! What did she tell Chiron? Why did she lie about the scene on the beach? Was she bullying that Clyne kid to keep quiet? I decided to surprise Nico by shadow traveling next to him… it didn't work out. I concentrated really hard on where I wanted to be, on Nico's right, and turned into the shadow behind me. I ended up coming out of a shadow cast by a tree with the edge of my feet on the rock, so I fell off Zeus' fist to land on my back and have the wind knocked out of me. Nico fell off of the rock too, but only because he was laughing too much. Then he seemed to realise that I shadow-travelled which isn't normally within a son of Poseidon's powers and asked

"Hahahahah… Wait What? How did you shadow-travel?" he asked still holding his stomach from laughter.

"Your…Father's….Blessing" I wheezed out still short of breath.

"Wow really you got Hades to give you his blessing how" He pondered knowing Hades wasn't the helpful type! Getting my breath back I answered teasingly

"Well you see my dear child, I'm so awesome they just couldn't deny it too me when I asked!" he looked at me for a minute, then coming to his senses whined

"Percy noooooo, tell me how you got them… pleeeeeaaassseeeee!" I grinned, climbed to my feet and then sat down on Zeus' fist and patted the rock next to mine asking him to sit down.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you. Well after the gods offered me immortality again and I denied again, Hestia asked me to meet her in the woods because I traded immortality for hers and Hades thrones to be given back to them. She was very grateful and managed to convince Hades to give me his blessing along with hers so now!" I lit my hand on fire and summoned a cupcake for him and gave it to Nico after I had a bite.

"Wow that's soo cool…. Oh …. And Percy? You know your mum and step father" he asked quieter now obviously a little scared of my reaction. Why, I wonder?

"Yes I do Nico sooooo?" I said very slowly as if he were dumb. But I was also interested in the fates of my mother and her lover so I pushed him on the subject.

"well of course your mother went to Elysium straight away and stuff but Paul… he was in the fields of asphodel being a teacher and all… but don't worry I managed to convince my father to put him with your mother in return for a month's guard service with Cerberus, so you owe me Man!"

"Ok well thanks Nico I got to go now ok". I said a little distracted. Nico seemed a little disappointed that I hadn't stayed to talk longer but I wanted to try and figure things out. The only two places where thinking didn't hurt my brain were obviously the beach, and the battle arena. In both places my ADHD seemed to calm down enough for me to think clearly. Do remembering the trouble the beach had caused me last time I went so again I decided on the battle arena and I headed off at once.

There was already someone their when I reached the practice arena so I snuck up behind them and asked quietly with a big smile on my face knowing it would scare them

"Fight me coward" in my best imitation of a big brute I could muster being a little smaller than most men! Clarisse turned towards me having kicked the dummy she was fighting in the head and swung her sword. It stopped inches from my throat as she realised it was me and I was only joking as I was shaking a little in silent laughter.

"Jackson! I'd have killed you if you were any slower! What do you want anyway!" she yelled at me a little angry that I'd distracted her but I was still laughing until she put her blade to my throat and looked me in the eyes menacingly.

"I came to ask an old friend for a duel" I explained coolly as I pushed her sword away from me.

"Fine but be quick dinners in three and I can't waste time with you so I'll have to defeat you quickly hope you don't mind" she shot at me coldly but I still smiled.

We sparred back and forth for a few minutes before I shadow travelled away which made me light headed and set my hand on fire. I had never done this before with a blade in my hand but 'Anaklusmos' lit up too and the flames glinted off of the blade and dripped off of it onto the floor sizzling as they hit the damp sandy arena floor. When she saw this Clarisse backed off a little, probably shocked at my new powers. She just stared at me silently, wondering if I was going to charge or not. I didn't just in case I burned her or accidently maimed her.

So instead I charged the dummy behind her and unleashed my fury on it. It was made to look like an empousai which reminded me of the one in the apartment the night my mother… I was distracted so much I didn't realise I was creating a miniature earthquake a long with a minor storm. I tried to calm it all down but campers had swarmed into the arena to look at the commotion and they were staring at me like I was mad. I was so worked up I didn't notice that Clarisse was fighting through the storm to get to me! I let myself calm down took some deep breaths and the storm stopped immediately. Clarisse fell to the floor due to the storm she was competing against having vanished and I went over to help her up.

"God's be damned Jackson what the hell happened to you, I called your name loads and even threw my shield at you but nothing stopped you. Y-you just l-l-lost it" she cried with emotion I hadn't seen in her ever before. Fear. I let go of her and turned to run out of the arena but was stopped by the likes of a blonde pig in a wig.

"Where do you think you're going freak" she spat at me as three boys came out from behind her, blocking my path to run around her or try to fight her.

"I'm going to the beach Annabeth now leave me alone please I don't want to hurt you I just want to be alone" I said with a quiet anger in my voice desperate to escape before something else happened. There were still loads of kids in the arena staring.

"You aren't going anywhere! You just ruined our training arena. You will pay. As well as cheating on me you deserve all you will get tonight!" looking around me and at the sky I could tell it was late but only about 6:30ish.

"Just leave me alone Annabeth you know I can overpower you, easily so step out of the way before I make you." I told her not even daring to believe myself. Why was she doing this? She cheated on me not the other way around!

"You may be able to splash some water shake the ground and win me but I just held an emergency meeting concerning you and we all believe that you! No longer belong here." She was smiling now certain that I wasn't brave enough to tell them the truth but daring me to at the same time.

"Well then, Anni-beth, wouldn't you like to tell the whole camp how you were the one who cheated on me" collective gasps "Yes! This girl right here, not a week after the titan war found herself another man to call hers. She didn't tell me. Oh no she was a coward. She denied it to my face and then tried to convince me that I was the traitor all along. Well NO MORE! I won't stand to be pushed around by petty people like you Annabeth, so go on, tell them, and tell them how you found a mortal, Dean? Was his name? And you sucked his face off for a week before I found out. But I couldn't. Wouldn't believe it so I waited and waited. A whole week for you to confess so we could talk. But nothing." I screamed at her and she was crying.

"Why would you lie like that Percy...? Everyone here knows it was you who cheated on me! You with a red headed mortal and I found you out, not the other way around!" she sobbed. How? How could she lie like that? All of the other kids were coming towards me now with frowns on their faces. I had to escape to get away before I hurt someone; I knew there was no hope left here for me in camp at that moment so I did the only thing I could think of. I summoned a tidal wave over the kids and solidified it so they couldn't move through it and I ran. And I ran. And I ran!

I ran without stopping as I knew they or Chiron would come after me. I ran with tears in my eyes. Thinking of Annabeth and my mother and my friend's betrayal. I had nothing left. Nothing to call home.

I finally stopped nearly 4 miles away from the camps magical borders and just sat in the sand. Being a son of Poseidon naturally I was drawn to the sea for some crazy reason. I sat on the beach in the cool sand on what was quite a warm night. I dug my feet into the sand and just cried. I pounded the ground with my fists and unleashed a fury of fire on the sand nearby.

The sand easily melted into a pool of glass and I shaped it with my now fireproof hands into that of a dolphin and shot a burst of cold water at it. It solidified quickly and hardened instantly. I picked the object up and decided to call it Ralph he was now my only friend. There were now three thinks tying me down to earth right now. Three reasons why I didn't just throw myself out of the nearest tree. Thalia was still my cousin and from time to time (even though she didn't like to admit it) she needed me. Blackjack, who would be lost and hungry for doughnuts if I left him. And of course my father, I could not just leave him with such a shot gap between my mother's death and what I now was contemplating whether it was worth doing...

In the end I decided to clear my mind by taking a dip in the sea. Remembering Poseidon's promise I had to show I was coping but I didn't know how to!

When I reached the waved I leaped in and was instantly pulled miles out to sea! It felt like someone had attached a rope around my stomached and was pulling me, very fast, to wherever I was going to end up. This speed lasted for what seemed like little over 10 minutes. I saw huge whales, schools of fish, dolphins and more all sweep by in one huge blur as I was swept through the sea by some unknown truth.

**_Please Review I don't mind suggestion and do appreciate it when people point out mistakes so please do!_**


	4. An agreement!

_**Small chapter I know but please don't hate me :)**_

As I slowed down I saw exactly how deep I had come, and travelled, into the sea. Being a son of Poseidon I could tell we were roughly 9000m below sea level! My head should have combusted nearly 8910m ago due to pressure. This was another perk of being a son of Poseidon. As I finally came to a stop I realised we were in my father's palace, and that it was probably he who had summoned here for some reason. At this I was scared but also dumb struck at the pure amazingness of Atlantis.

"Percy, my boy! How have you been? Are you alright I noticed you in the sea and decided that it was time to talk ok?" My father's voice boomed down at me from a door of a temple nearby. Worried about why he had called me here, and remembering his promise of keeping me with him if I wasn't coping, I trudged up the steps leading towards his marble white temple which was bigger than a football stadium… Probably had to be if Poseidon was ever at his full godly height.

Me having ADHD I counted all of the steps as I went up (194). When I reached the top I realised I might have gotten a little distracted. My father had vanished and I was on my own to find my way to the centre and hopefully, his throne.

After getting lost like 3 times I finally found his throne room and stalked in asking

"Where the hell did you go I didn't have a clue where the throne room is but fortunately I can now find the kitchen, library and spare room so…?" I exclaimed with a miffed tone in my voice. I noticed I hadn't shown him respect and bowed then continued with

"Why am I here father it hasn't been a week yet, only a few days and I think that I have been coping fine. I may have lost my temper a few times but I don't need your help so please do tell me why have you brought me here tonight?" I was confused and wanted the truth as to why he brought me here. I hadn't asked to see him but here I was!

"Well my son I didn't think you had anywhere else to go! I'm trying to help you Percy. I'm well aware of how your mother's death has affected you in your little show at Camp Half-Bloods arena. I'm not offering you anything. I will not ask you to join me in my realm under the sera" I was getting worried now that my own father seemed to want to capture me to keep me 'safe'. I started backing away from him worried what had made him do this? I was jolted back to my father when he said

"I'm doing this for your safety my son. Know that I do this only because I care for you. I could not stand it if you killed yourself. It's madness just to think of doing it. Therefore I have decided to bond you to me so that you may only ever be 100m apart from me. Obviously I am going to have to take you with me wherever I go but I also understand that you have a right to your privacy so I will extend this… boundary from time to time. But Percy … you must understand that I was reading your thoughts when you were thinking of committing suicide and I cannot let it happen. Not after your mother... you will also be allowed to visit Olympus with me as I am not going to let you out of my sight but Percy" he said trying to be nice, I know that, but I could not let him keep me here for how knows long. So I ran. I ran as fast and hard as I could. I got all the way down the steps before I ran into an invisible, solid, force field. I turned back to the top of the stairs and saw my father with a look of, of pity, on his face.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I can live without you, cope without you. I don't need your constant company to remind me of how weak I was. My mother died damn it. Can't you just leave me alone?" I yelled at him completely breaking down at the thought of being by my father's side for years on end. I fell to my knees crying my eyes out and shamed that I was doing so again in front of my father. I felt strong yet safe hands pick me up into a tight hug. My father was crying also but I didn't know why. I was comforted in his warm embrace and felt us teleport.(ugch I hate it when they do that) my father laid me down on a warm and comforting water bed (ironic!) and I just laid there trying to calm myself down feeling like a small child after hysterics.

I calmed down after taking deep breaths and noticed my father leave the room and enter the next. I think he went into his bedroom to sleep as he like me was probably feeling drained as well. I knew that he could not venture far from me. 100m to be exact. I was enraged that he could overpower me with such ease without even consulting me first. My head filled with thought but none of sleep I eventually exhausted my brain into unconsciousness.

**_POSEIDONS'S POV_**

My son was finally broken… I never thought his mother's death wouldn't affect him, don't get me wrong. But not like this. Listening to his thoughts as he was on the beach, it scared me. I couldn't stand losing him, not after Sally's death being not a week ago. I loved that woman. She was caring, kind, loving; she sacrificed so much for Percy to be with that horrible hog of a man. I loved her because of her nature she was fiery but also calm at the same time. Like the sea can be if it wants to.

My son is in the other room sleeping. It is not a relaxing experience, listening to him tossing, turning and calling out in his sleep. I know demigods have vividly nearly real dreams but I have to stop them. Did I do the right thing? Was bonding him to me the safest possible thing I could do for him. Will he just hate me now because of it? No! My son could never hate me. He knows that I only do this because I love him. Doesn't he?

I've been awake for an hour. Amphitrite and Triton are on a little… Holiday. To be honest I just could not trust them with the boy. They know that I know they dislike him. So it was just me and the boy today. I have no errand to run, no meetings to hold, no places to be! I had cancelled everything on the spot on this first day just to get to know my son. Being a god and not being allowed to raise my own son was hard. But now I wasn't raising him. And I don't give a toss about those ancient laws anyway.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:29. I went to wake Percy and tell him that today I was going to help him train his water powers. His room and mine were separated only by a thin wall. Being right next to each other was a must with the bonding. I did tell him it was 100m but to be honest I control how far he gets away from me. I can put the barrier wherever I want but I had to tell him some facts just to cool him down. Anger management has always been a problem of his. I walked into his room and sat on the water bed. He stopped murmuring and didn't toss and turn as much. I wondered if it was just my presence that comforted him. Not being alone? Letting him know that he wasn't alone. After being abandoned by his friends and his mother being killed, who else did he have? Was I the only person Percy had left!

I shook my son slightly and his eyes opened half-heartedly. I forgot what being a teenager was like. He was most probably tired.

"Percy, Percy!" I whispered in my son's ear quietly. "I just came to wake you up to tell you that today, your training with me starts. I will be helping you further your power over water today so get up when you're ready and well go and get breakfast. Ok?" I finish trying not to push the boy to do anything much today being as he was still in quite a fragile state.

"k" was the only answer I got! I left the room slightly disappointed at my son's reaction, but then again I may or may not have bound him and trapped him to me here under the sea! I didn't expect much more than this so I went and sat down at the table in the dining room down the hall and waited for my son to be up and ready for the day's events.

When Percy entered the room he was still obviously sleepy by the look on his face but also interested very much by his surrounding as his head flicked back and forth through the room (or is that just his ADHD).

"Come sit down my son, we have much to talk about" I told him. Thankful he was too sleepy to notice that we were more than 100m apart from each other a few minutes ago but never mind.

"Hi dad. Uh I know I'm meant to be beside you for now and not leave you sight and everything but… how long exactly will that be? I still have a life outside of you. You're not the only friend I have. Blackjack still needs doughnuts and Thalia… I still want to have a life dad! I can't live down here forever. No matter how much I love you!" he said pleadingly

"I know son. I won't keep you here for the rest of time no. but I need to keep you by my side until I know you can cope on your own. I can't let you… or anyone around you get hurt. Ok. Please try and understand that! I'm not going to keep you here forever, and if, after a month, You still hate it here I will let you live your life ok? But you have to show me you can live with yourself."

"Live with myself? What? Why do I need to show you I can live with myself?" my son asked, not quite grasping my thoughts.

"I..I-I mean suicide Percy. You know I was in your thoughts on the beach, and I know you were considering it, I would not be able to live with myself knowing that I had stood by and watched you take your own life." I stuttered slightly thinking of my own son's coffin. A parent should never outlive their child. But being a god this was the curse we created by accepting immortality.

"Aaaawwww Daaaaaddd. I wasn't going to commit suicide ok?" he said pretty convincingly. But he still wasn't the same as he used to be. No smile. No jokes. No sparkle in his eyes. He walked up to me and hugged me smiling warmly at me! "I won't leave you ok? Not that I have a choice thanks to our 'bond' but I meant it ok! I won't die on you dad!" we ate breakfast in peace for the rest of the morning and then went out to train together.

Percy's POV

My dad was truly worried about me! I didn't know gods could care so much. I knew he would never let me go if I just ignored him and sulked like a child, so I put a smile on my face and assured him I was not going to die. At that moment in time I was happy, probably just because I knew he cared. But deep down I know it's going to get harder than this. With him as a constant reminder that I'm now a child of a single parent!

That day went by quite smoothly and I was happy he didn't want to 'talk' about anything. We trained for hours. First we did swordsmanship (I nearly won. Nearly!). Then we moved onto my control over water. My dad transported us to an amazingly clear, smooth river. I had to will the water to trap my dad not let him escape.

My first attempt at this was quite pathetic as he got out by overpowering my control over the water. But being a god, when he was trapped, he couldn't get out. So I decided to trap him in a thick orb of water. It was completely enclosed around him in 2 seconds and he was flailing around inside trying to escape. I laughed at his desperate attempts of freedom and sunk into the river to take a swim and try to keep my strength up because it was quite tiring.

In the end I gave up because of sheer exhaustion and with a great big crash and half a tsunami, my father landed quite un-elegantly in the freezing water. Laughing at my dad we both got out and willed ourselves dry and sat down as he explained why he was trapped. Apparently water has magical qualities that oppose godly powers if they (the gods) are trapped within.

At the end of the day we both flashed back under the sea and went for dinner.

I should explain there is something like a magical barrier around the palace which means that inside; the sea doesn't penetrate past the main entrances!

In the middle of dinner my father started talking to me about tomorrow and how we would be on Olympus for the entire day in a meeting. I was to stay by my father's side at the foot of his throne and wasn't really needed there at all just to let my father know I wasn't… 'up to anything'.

_**Any suggestions or requests for my stories are welcome. Please review!**_


	5. A decision to change my life?

_** Chapter five hope you like it please review!**_

As I sat at the foot of my father's throne I looked around the throne room seeing all of the gods flash in. Zeus was already there and my father and Athena were talking in hushed voices but not arguing, which was strange for them. Artemis was staring at me for some reason probably wondering why the hell I was here. When I did turn to look at her and smile politely she blushed furiously and turned to Apollo. I didn't care though. I didn't care about anything much anymore! All joy in my life was gone and I was now stuck with my father indefinitely for at least a month. I knew he cared but he obviously didn't know how to show it because he was waaayyy too…. Clingy! My vision glazed over as my mind wondered into the all too familiar territory of my mother's death. I had pushed any thought of her into the back of my mind and built up walls so that I didn't just break down every time she was mentioned. I admit it wasn't a very good strategy as I had been known to… spontaneously burst out into tears a couple of mornings but other than this I had just pushed her out of my life and tried to move on best I could.

As the meeting started I heard Zeus mumble my name but didn't turn to look. I didn't mind him talking about me. What could they possibly do to make my life worse? I seemed to have grown in size since my time under the sea and it was probably this that had caused it. The sea was my father's domain so naturally I would thrive there. Their meeting went on for ages and I noticed that Aphrodite had flashed piper to her side. Probably just for her plain amusement as they were giggling quietly and staring at different people around the room. When the meeting was finished me and my father flashed out and he resumed his normal human height.

The next couple of days were ok and we went to Olympus 3 more times. The last time it wasn't just me by my father's side. A lot more kids were with their parents . There was Piper, Nico, Leo and some kid from Apollo's cabin along with Thalia who had come with Artemis. I don't know why so many were bringing their children but I had the feeling most were jealous of the bond my father and I had had. (Well… the bond we used to have! )

POSEIDON'S POV

The first week with my son went completely fine we joked and laughed and everything seemed to be going back to normal. I even let him go to see his friend just outside Camp Half-blood, Grover I think his name was. No one else could see him; I made sure of that after last time. But when he came back for some reason, he was… worse off. I don't know what happened with his friend, but when I went and asked Grover apparently Percy freaked out on him. He nearly drowned Grover and his eyes lit up green with anger when Grover asked how he was doing.

I suppose most of that was my fault. It was a question he heard every day from me. He gave the same response every time. "Yeah Dad, fine thanks. You?"

After another week past he became thoroughly depressed as I tried to cheer him up desperately. I gave him more room though still keeping watch on him. I let him visit his half-brother Tyson, who missed him dearly. I let him go down to the stables and ride hippocampi. But none of it worked. While he put on a brave smile for his brother, and rode the hippocampi around the arena obediently, winning every race, he still seemed extremely depressed.

After his visit with Grover Percy had started tossing and turning and yelling in his sleep. But unlike the first night, he was almost screaming now and no matter how much I tried to wake him up of comfort him through his nightmares I couldn't wake him it seemed , until the dream finished.

The first time it happened I did all I could to help him, even though I was panicking so much my hands shook so much I nearly dropped him! I had never dealt with children like this before, but Percy was my son who needed me and I tried to help all I could.

When he finally woke up he was sweating so much he almost stuck to the covers. He shot into a sitting position and looked me straight in the eyes before bursting into tears. He did this twice again night after night but on the third night, I walked in and saw to my utter horror… my own son hanging from the ceiling, by the neck.

I pulled him down unhooking the nose and yelled at Apollo to come down here. He flashed in the next minute and saw Percy blue in the face and not breathing.

"What? How did this? Why" were his only words as he looked at me confused I didn't answer too stricken by my son's body deathly pale to speak. Apollo took a deep breath and placed his mouth on my son's as he gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation. He pumped at my son's chest for what seemed like forever. Finally with one last push on the heart and lungs my son was alive again. Apollo flashed us all to the infirmary section of my palace and laid Percy down on a bed. He was coughing and spluttering and I was crying and begging, but Apollo kept a cool head and tended to Percy.

After half an hour Percy was in an induced coma to prevent him from self-harm further, and I was explaining everything to Apollo. He could not believe that my son could be capable of anything of the sort! After I finished talking I thanked him as he told me

"I will keep Percy in this state until you decide what to do. But Poseidon I would warn you to keep an eye on him. If you lose him, I do not know how you would cope. After seeing how he coped with his mother's death it can only be a reflection of you can it not? All I'm saying is… be careful my friend I too, care for the boy" his word washed over me without having any real effects on me. He flashed out after finishing, which left me to watch over my son in an induced coma for the next two days until I set everything up to care for the boy after he tried to commit suicide.

I had ordered Hades to make me a bracelet to get rid of all the guilt trauma nervousness and so on in his system which would hopefully get rid of the nightmares. I had ordered a ring from Hermes's catalogue that let me track him in my mind. And I had asked Athena to think of a way of giving Percy back his old life without involving camp or affecting him too much. She said she had a plan but told me she would wait until Zeus held a meeting to put it into action.

After Percy awoke from his coma he was thoroughly distressed that he wasn't dead. (never imagined having to write a sentence like that) and as I calmed him down while hugging him and assuring him I was there for him and woul not, could not let him die, I gave him the box with the jewellery in as it was a cunning plan.

"the ring was made by Tyson as a gift to thank you for visiting him" I lied to my son, very convincingly "And I just saw that bracelet and thought of you" again lying. I wasn't going to tell him of their true powers but as soon as he put them on I felt him in my mind.

He thanked me, not looking into my eyes and asked to be left alone. I told him there was only one room I would leave him in alone from now on because of what he had tried and I led him down the hall to an empty room with a cushion sofa and a four poster bed. Nothing else was in this room unless you counted the door and I left him in their hoping he would catch on that he had scared me and shouldn't ever, EVER, do it again.

Another week went by and Percy was left alone only when he was in his new, rather empty, room. All in all he had attempted suicide by collapsing the walls of the room in on himself as he willed the water to push through. The other time he just refused to eat for three days. His life was becoming meaningless with no one else but me left in his life. His nightmares had stopped due to Hades' bracelet but it seemed to hold back most of his other emotions as well. He just existed. He did nothing but eat and sleep and had barely talked to me the past two days. I decided to take the bracelet off of him for 'modifying' and although the nightmares came back bit by bit, so did Percy. He even smiled at me in breakfast this morning!

My mood was lighting up and I decided to treat him and take him to Olympus with me today. Athena said her plan was ready for action as she had 'persuaded' Zeus that his daughter Artemis would need protecting and had managed to lead him to believe that Percy would suit the bill perfectly and that it was all his idea! I was bouncing on the balls of my feet ready to go and when I heard the thunder boom we were the first into the throne room.

**_ARTEMIS'S POV_**

Nearly all of the gods brought their children to meetings on Olympus now. Whether it was to prove theories or side with the gods, but oh no, I'm the goddess of virginity so I don't have any children. When father called me to the throne room for a meeting about my safety I felt I might need backup at this meeting so I took Thalia who was one of my hunters and my lieutenant none the less. She was the closest thing that I have had to family or a daughter in a long time, she's also Zeus' loyal child but always ready to stand up to him if she has to.

Hephaestus usually had Leo by his side while Aphrodite brought Piper to every meeting merely to entertain herself as they sat and giggled throwing cheeky looks at each of the gods. Poseidon had started the tradition of bringing demigods to god' meetings his obvious choice was Percy.

Percy! He had changed since his mother's tragic death, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena broke his heart which I didn't think was possible, for a girl to break a man's heart but still... She did! She also turned every single camper at camp Half-blood against him which left Percy hated by everyone, abandoned , and with no sense of being needed anymore by anyone but his father, who seemed at a loss of how to cheer his son up (even surfing) he had tried to commit suicide three times these past two weeks! He was constantly with his father who was distracted and didn't care about anything but Percy.

The sea had been restless ever since he found out about Sally's death. Florida was nearly separated from the USA due to an overwhelming 10.0 earthquake that shook the land! Percy was now distant and had even stopped joking and speaking to his cousin Thalia. This hurt Thalia and she always tried to cheer him up but it never worked so she gave up trying. In turn this made Thalia a little depressed which is partly why she was here with me tonight. This is the first time I have ever felt pity, for a man. There is no other man on earth like Percy Jackson.

He held up the sky for me without a second thought for consequences, even after that he had never mentioned it like a proud, ego filled, pompous man should. He's so different, it's crushed all the gods even my father to see him like this. No laughter, no jokes, no smile... No emotion!

Hades with Nico was the last to flash in and the meeting started. All the demigods were sitting at the foot of their parents thrones.

The children ranging from Nico's 5"3 as he was barely 14 to Percy's 6"3 him being 18 and having the blessing of 3 different gods made him remarkably tall.

"Order" Zeus' voice boomed through the throne room even though everyone was already staring at him. "Ahem, well, this meeting was called to discuss the fact that my daughter Artemis was kidnapped over a year ago and had it not been for Percy" who wasn't looking at anyone but staring off into nothing. "She probably wouldn't be alive today!" He said looking straight at me refusing to back down from my glare as everyone else sank back in their chairs while I stared daggers at my father, king of gods. Does he think me a child? Someone who cannot look after themselves? Why was he doing this anyways? He went on "I believe that she and her hunters will need protection in the coming years so, I am assigning a guardian of the hunt to Protect Artemis and her girls from any dange-"he faltered interrupted by his child

**_THIRD PERSON'S POV_**

"WHAT! I. DO. NOT. NEED. A. BABYSITTER father" she yelled letting the last word out calmly as a desperate attempt no to show her rash overreacting side.

"Do not yell at me daughter it makes you look like a child throwing a tantrum" he goaded, silently daring her to prove him right. Artemis frustrated at this and let out an indignant grumble that sounded like 'why me'

"I think that it would be even better for this guardian was male so that you can survey any challenge with both genders differences present" he told the council calmly but forcefully nevertheless.

"Hold up," Artemis said forcing herself not to yell and seem childish "I was going to accept so as not to upset you but why do I have to let a male into my life I'm the goddess of virginity known to all as the hater of men" she stated trying to sway the argument in her favour

"I didn't say you had to like the boy merely accept his protec-"

"I do not need protecting" she growled glaring at her father deadly serious as she pulsed slightly silver in all her rage.

"Fine, let's put it to the test shall we, because I know you are deadly with a bow, but as soon as your opponent gets too close you cannot defend yourself my daughter, prove to me that you can defend yourself against a boy in close combat and I shall... Re consider my offer"

"Fine I can beat any boy in close combat but just to prove to you that I can, I chose you father" she mocked!

"No, no, my daughter you misunderstand me, I will never fight you, and besides it isn't your choice whom you may fight, that choice falls to me and me alone! Besides I have already chosen your opponent but be sure not to kill him because I will need him after this" he shot back making Artemis feel hurt that she hadn't gotten her way.

"Well then... Where is he, let's get this over with" she said blushing slightly at being put down by her father.

"Why, he is already here dear but you must swear that if he defeats you, you must accept his help." Zeus' told his daughter sternly. "Swear it on the Styx!" he growled as if he didn't trust his daughter one bit.

"Fine then, I, Artemis maiden goddess of the moon, wild animals, the hunt, and childbirth swear on the River Styx to accept my father's help should this boy beat me, and I also promise not to kill him" she swore "so father who will I be up against and please at least give me a challenge" she sounded exasperated

"Ok daughter you will fight, and a challenge it will be indeed! Now rise Perseus" he commanded and the whole room gasped.

**_PERCY'S POV_**

I wasn't really paying attention as no one was looking at me so I blocked the conversation out and stared at Artemis. Whenever she looked at me I steeled my gaze and stared at the floor, slightly scared of being a jackalope if she caught me staring. She glowed beautifully with a silver aura that only enhanced her features as she blushed slightly which only made her cuter. Wait! No! You can't crush on Artemis! MAIDEN GODDESS OF VIRGINITY! I mentally yelled at myself. No not after... After Annabeth! I had stopped trusting people after the love of my life cheated on me. Denied doing so to my face. Turned the whole of camp Half-blood against me. And practically banished me from camp itself.

"Rise Perseus" Zeus' words shocked me out of my trance as I heard everyone in the room gasp out loud. I whipped my head over to the centre of the thrones to see Zeus looking at me expectantly. "Well my boy, please rise so that you may spar with my daughter and prove me right" he bragged. Not wanting to upset the king of the gods and my ADHD screaming at me to get moving and have fun for the first time in months, so I got up, bowed to him and asked

"What may I use Lord Zeus? And if I may, I'm quite scared of your daughter so why me?" I asked quietly hoping no one heard. Several chuckles and a giggle told me they were all listening intently and I blushed.

"Chose any two weapons Percy and I shall provide. The same goes for you Artemis" he said as nicely as he could.

"I think I'll use my sword Riptide my Lord and a replica if I may!" I asked hesitantly. Zeus taken a back slightly, answered.

"O-of course you may, and you Artemis, remember no powers!" he asked his daughter with an expectant look his hand already out and replicating Percy's sword which he held out. Artemis just sat there shocked until Thalia pulled at her dress which was silver with black rims. She came out of her trance and replied to her father a little cocky

"To defeat this boy I will need only my hunting knifes, both of them!" she stated glaring at Percy until he threw her a cocky grin that made her blush slightly. Hoping no one noticed she shook her head so that her mess of auburn hair hid her bright red cheeks. Getting up off of her throne and shrinking down to her human form of a 15 year old they circled the empty space created by the thrones that were in a U shape with the genders separating each side. Male on the right starting with Zeus, Poseidon then Hades, the big three while the women were on the left starting with Hera Athena and Aphrodite. They both waited for Zeus' word still circling and sizing each other up while giving Percy her deadliest glare in an attempt to scare him Percy opted with his signature smirking smile that distracted Artemis long enough for Percy to get a head start when Zeus yelled

"Begin"

ARTEMIS'S POV

Damn you and your distracting smile Percy Jackson, I thought to myself as I nearly lost three seconds after the fight began by losing myself in his playfully cheeky smirk that was soo… perfect. I dodged and parried the first blow which came from the left and nearly didn't catch his second sword as Percy tried to sweep my legs out from under me with the flat of his blade.

I jumped over the blade and tried to switch from offensive to defensive. I have to admit he's quite fast and

"Ow" I said out loud as I was distracted again and missed his swipe for my thigh making a deep and quite painful cut. I was furious that he got under my guard and went at him with my blades as fast as I could with my thigh protesting loudly in pain from the wound. I made a vicious swipe for his chest but somehow he saw it coming and turned 360 to dodge it before hitting the blade out of my hand. So then I only had one weapon. What now! I thought panicking slightly at the thought of defeat. I blocked a strike aimed for my left shoulder and as we tested each other's strength I did the first thing that came to my mind, as he swung low again with one sword and the other blocked by my knife, I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Sly cow" I heard Poseidon mutter but I smiled as I walked up to the slightly breathless Percy took both swords off of him, threw them across the room. At this Thalia gave a loud sigh, I turned to her momentarily but she did nothing more. I turned back to Perseus who was still on the floor having landed on the staircase with his head going down them first. I bent down and put my knife to his throat even though he was upside down yelling for all in the room to hear

"Do you yield" convinced that I had won

PERCY'S POV

I flew backwards and landed with a dull thud sliding slightly down the staircase on my back head first and completely breathless because Artemis knocked the wind out of me. She marched, no strutted triumphantly over to me and did the most ridiculous thing she could have done. She took my swords and threw them. I heard Thalia make a sigh of disbelief as she knew that in seconds my swords would vanish and re-appear, hopefully both of them, in pen form in my pocket.

I was having so much fun while battling the goddess that all else was blocked from my mind as I used every ounce of concentration I had! I was relieved as I turned my head to see my dad smiling for the first time in months. This made me even happier, that is until a certain silvery aura clad goddess thrust a knife to my throat just as I felt my sword/pen return to me she yelled

"Do you yield" convinced she had won. Wasn't she wrong! I openly laughed in her face causing a puzzled look to come overall the gods face except foe Hephaestus who was chuckling to himself as he had most probably created the sword and charmed it to return to its owner. A puzzled look also came over Artemis' face which I couldn't get over as it made her look so perfectly cute.

Her eyes pierced me trying to find out if I was extremely clever, bold, rude or just plain thick. At this thought I laughed harder until she pushed her one knife harder into my throat drawing some blood which made me stop and get ready because I was going to have to be fast if I wanted to win this, which I did because I was extremely competitive (ask Thalia the girl who was tied to a tree for three hours when a certain son of Poseidon lost a race.)

"YIELD" she yelled a little frustrated at me, confused at why I wasn't cowering at the sight of her. I smirked which again threw her off her game slightly as I leaned in close to her;

"Never" I whispered in her ear as I uncapped both of my pens and crossed them over to block her knife as I twisted my blade causing hers to go flying. This happened in less than two seconds thanks to my ADHD. I tackled her to the floor and this time it was me with the blade at her throat asking if she would yield.

"No," she exclaimed as she tried to get out from under me by pushing my blade with her arm earning her a little cut as she turned over and tried to get up. At this I promptly sat on the goddess which turned her cheeks a light shade of pink, adorable! I had one leg each side of her body and hooked them under her knowing that I was too heavy for her to lift off of the ground. I put my knife to her throat again and whispered in her ear

"My lady with all due respect it was fun beating you and thanks for the challenge" shooting her another one of my cocky grins which I knew made here blush more. I yelled for all to hear this time "DO YOU YIELD?" Lady Artemis bowed her head and said in a small defeated voice

"Yes,"

**_Please don't forget to review I like reading them and respond to all if I can! Suggestions corrections and requests are all welcome! :D_**


	6. How did I win? Why did I accept?

_**THE PERTEMIS STARTS HERE! please tell me what you think of the love pair and whether you like it. is it cute enough? I like hearing my readers opinion! Please REVIEW!**_

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Everyone was dumbfounded and hiding laughter and smiles watching the old Percy come through for these few minutes and smirking at how they laughed at each other and fought like brother and sister.

Even Apollo who saw right through the both of them was laughing. He saw that they both liked each other and was happy that his sister finally found a male she may like. Although it might be awkward at first he would help them if they needed it but… if Percy hurt Artemis at all or turned out like Orion he would meet a fate worse than Tartarus at Apollo's own hands

When Percy got off of Artemis and helped her up like a gentleman both of them blushing, most of them thought it was from their sudden activity, but the pair knew their stamina was better than that and turned away from each other.

"Both of you come here" Zeus said mightily after proving himself right and embarrassing his daughter which didn't come often. "Thank you Percy for helping me prove that my daughter still needs protecting. I hope you will accept a reward for your troubles as that didn't look easy" he asked the demigod.

"Uh no my lord it wasn't. Your daughter put up quite a fight. But I have no doubt had she used her arrows I would be worse of right now. But first my Lord what did I prove, I'm very sorry I wasn't listening until you said my name" Percy asked gingerly trying not to disrespect the god.

"Well my dear boy, my daughter as you know was kidnapped a little over a year ago and couldn't defend herself against the monsters she sought out! You should know this more than anyone as I believe you were on the quest. Because of this I am assigning a guardian of the hunt to her. This person will protect her and the hunters at all costs and will be given three gifts by me, one is immortality to match the hunters which will make you harder to kill but not impossible, the second is a homing beacon to my daughter so that you may protect her even if she wishes not to be found and the third is a wish I shall grant for you to choose" Zeus said

"And am I meant to be that guardian? Is that why I had to fight her? But won't her and her hunters refuse to accept me because I am a male? I know Thalia might be ok with it but I don't want to make them uncomfortable or anything." Percy asked slightly clueless to the amusement of other gods who chuckled and muttered thing like "Needs to listen" or "Such a simple one" or in one case "So hot" which was Aphrodite.

"I know my daughter well enough to see that she would try to refuse so I have forced her to take an oath on the river Styx" Zeus boomed smirking at the fact that he knew his daughter so well. Percy felt extremely guilty and felt sorry for Artemis who was being pushed by Zeus into harbouring the company of a man against her will.

"So Artemis do you believe he is the right choice or would you like me to try and find someone else" he goaded. Artemis slumped in her chair defeated and sulking because of it she murmured

"If it has to be anyone I'm fine with Percy, but I still don't think I need protectio-" she was cut off by her father

"Well then if you agree all is well." He turned to Percy now "Percy do you accept the responsibilities of being guardian of the hunt!" Zeus asked. Percy looked over at his father who was smiling and nodding like a child being shown the biggest lollipop in the sweet shop.

Then, Artemis caught his attention as she grumbled staring daggers at him but Thalia was grinning evilly at him and Percy could tell that she was already planning pranks and all sorts of tortures for him when he inevitably accepted. Thinking he may as well do something with his life since it was basically over unless you counted being prince of the sea which involved boring meetings and having fish swim up to you squeaking and complaining to him as if he could help them which he couldn't as all problems were dealt with by Poseidon himself.

"Yes I accept" Percy claimed coolly shooting Artemis an I'm-really-sorry-I-hope-you-forgive-me-please-don't-kill-me look only to find her smiling at him shyly.

"Then I grant you your three rewards what is your wish Percy?" The king of gods asked. For some reason the first thing that popped into Percy's mind was 'hey flying a cool' and he blurted out

"Wings" Damn you ADHD. Silence swept through the throne room as Percy knew sons of Poseidon weren't allowed in Zeus' domain. He immediately became extremely interested in the floor and only looked up when Zeus answered;

"One time and only because it is you Percy, I shall accept your request but only because it will help you protect my daughter" he said trying to remain calm while imploding on the inside as a son of Poseidon had the courage to ask for permission to use his domain freely. Zeus snapped his fingers which made Percy flinch slightly and all the other gods giggle. For a moment Percy was surrounded by a bright white light and lifted into the air as the children at the feet of the Olympians shielded their eyes before Percy crumpled to the floor unconscious. Thalia and Apollo ran to his side and Apollo checked him over before clapping his handed and Percy awoke. Thalia helped him sit up and thy both bowed to Zeus before looking at him silently asking permission to leave so that they could talk. Percy felt a twang of pain in his heart as he noticed just how much he had hurt his cousin and friend by ignoring her and not talking to her for nearly a month. He squeezed her hand and whispered

"I'm sorry" to her quietly so only she could hear and she replied

"No worries I have you back now so just don't do it again or ill skin ya!" she threw him a glance and saw that he had paled quite a bit at her words

"Well then young boy show us your wings, little angel" to his surprise it was Artemis. She recovered from her sulk quite fast and wanted to see him fly or fail! Percy bowed to her which made her smile falter as he closed his eyes and concentrated making his left eye twitch a bit, as his wings ripped out of the back of his shirt which fell off causing all the ladies in the room to blush at Percy's body which was toned muscular tanned and had a six pack. His wings came out of his back from a couple of slits where his shoulder blades were. He rose steadily up until he was face to face with Zeus who watched him carefully, he then flew to Artemis' chair and sat behind the left leg crossing his legs around the foot of the chair and grinning stupidly at the looks of all the gods in the room. Really he was trying to hide his body but also show loyalty to Artemis in this early stage of what would be the start of a long and hard new life, even though he was sure he would enjoy it in the end.

"You have made your father proud my boy" Zeus announced before declaring the meeting finished as all of the gods and goddesses flashed out. This left Artemis Thalia and Percy in the throne room alone as Percy came out from under his Lady's chair he was tackled to the floor, punched in the arm and given a bear hug courtesy of Thalia Grace. She pulled him up after leaping off his back and they both turned to Artemis. Percy bowed which made Artemis scowl.

"Do not bow to me boy its common as has lost all respectful meaning!" she shot at him as he snapped up and apologised with

"I'm very sorry if I upset you but I will try to think of another bow special for you" he said smiling warmly at her. She blushed only slightly and cleared her throat.

"I understand that you have three god's blessing but since I've heard you are pathetic at archery from Thalia you may need Apollo's blessing as well, but you may not have mine as you must train to be a hunter you are not allowed my blessing..." She told him sternly as if scolding a child in her human 12 year old form which she was in now it was hard to be scolded by someone half your height.

"Yes my lady I accept that and you are right I'm terrible at archery and also the three gods that blessed me are Hestia" he announced summoning a ball of green flames to prove it "Hades" he sank into a shadow and re appeared behind Thalia who gave an all too girly scream and Athena which I think is the reason why I can now make battle plans in my head and survey and area to predict how a battle will play out! "Percy told them excited that he managed to scare his cousin.

"Very well Percy, now though we will make our way back down to our camp but I will not flash you in as you are already have your own means of transportation. Meet us in the woods by the rowdy house barn in Ohio before midnight! Good luck." She said vanishing with Thalia before I could grab them both.

"Sore loser" I mumbled under my breath but wait ...Ohio! It was half past eight now and I had three and a half hours to fly to Ohio and miraculously find them otherwise who knows what I'll have to do as punishment.

With a grumble I stalked out of the throne room and took off, diving out of Olympus and beginning what was going to be a long night! I surveyed New York. It was a clear night and I flapped my wings making my shoulder blades ache because I've never used them like this before!

As soon as I was out of New York I had to set down to rest because my wings really hurt. When I landed I sat down for a bit before deciding I would walk for a while to give my wings a little rest. Calculating distances by reading road signs I travelled 6 miles on foot by jogging and walking before deciding to take to the skies again.

As I swooped in and out of the tree line hoping no one would see me and think 'UFO' I flapped my wings fast and hard pushing myself to beat Artemis's time limit. I still had to find them and had no clue how long that was going to take until I felt a tug in my gut, I could feel, no, sense where Artemis was. I had landed outside a coffee shop on the side of a big road that was quiet.

I looked for a clock in the shop and saw that it was half past ten! So much of my time, gone, and I had no clue where I was. I stalked through the trees being sure that no one could see me because I had forgotten to put my shirt back on. Stupid. About a mile up the road I saw a sign that told me I was 14 miles away from Ohio. I groaned and took to the skies again hoping no one saw me. What would they see throughout the mist? A bird? A UFO? I don't know but I did hear a couple of yells before pumping my wings harder to take me up high so the mortals wouldn't get scared.

After another half hour I felt another tug in my stomach and knew that Artemis was nearby I followed my senses. I found their camp with ease and they were all sitting around the fire laughing. Probably at me! I decided to sweep the area first and look for any weak spots in the woods for something to do to get my breathing under control because I didn't want to be late.

After I finished I decided to make an entrance. I soared up high before diving extremely fast but lost control of the landing and with a dull thud I landed behind Artemis and the hunters on my back. Humiliating! They all pointed arrows at me with their bows before Artemis said

"It's fine girls this is our guardian we were talking about like I said we aren't allowed to kill him so put down your weapons" they lowered their weapons and eyed me wearily. I knew they didn't trust men and to be honest I couldn't blame them. But that didn't mean I trusted them either! Lady Artemis interrupted our staring match asking

"How did you find us so fast, it's only quarter last eleven. I expected you to be much longer and I guess we all owe Thalia money" she stated turning to Thalia and throwing her five drachma.

"Ha haa" she laughed triumphantly as the hunters all threw golden coins at her.

"Told you he'd be more than half an hour early, that's just the way he is, but did anyone believe me? No, pay up suckers!" She grinned evilly at her fellow huntresses before lady Artemis turned to me announcing

"Percy may I have a word? I need to discuss your schedule" I got up off of the floor and extended my wings because they hurt, at this all the hunters gasped and whispered to each other with Thalia grinning like a maniac with what seemed to be nearly forty golden drachma in her lap. Artemis dragged me off into some trees nearby and stalked talking

"Right, just to let you know, I don't need protecting especially not by a boy but for now I'm ok with you here as long as you don't go all antisocial on us like you have been for the last month! It really hurt Thalia and I can't have anyone upset because there's a stupid boy in my camp" She spat the word boy out like it was poisonous.

"Ok milady I'll try not to upset anyone or get in your way" I was about to bow until I remembered she didn't like so I tried to think of a different way of doing to try and lighten the mood a bit. She started again

"You will sleep out here tonight, but try and find a top or something first ok?" She told me blushing slightly. I grinned! "What are you smiling at?" She asked giving me an accusatory look.

"Nothing milady "I said a little too fast. She looked at me suspiciously I decided to break the tension and did a special bow that I thought of on the spot!

I put my right foot out which made her step back for some reason then brought both my hands up to my chest quite tight and bent down bowing to her.

"What was that?" she gasped slightly taken aback.

"Your bow milady you said you didn't like the normal one so I thought of a new one which isn't worn out and therefore will show you more respect!" I explained with a warm smile

"Oh, ok then well as I said you will sleep out here tonight as my hunters aren't ready to fully accept you straight away yet. You can watch for, ahem, any dangers around while putting half of your brain asleep like a dolphin does. First though I need you to fly around the whole forest and make a battle plan with that Athena blessing of yours and point out any weak spots where they could surprise us" at this I chuckled making a puzzled look come across her face which made it so cute. She was in her 13 year old form but I still feared her when she scowled at me questioningly. I decided to answer her just I case I woke as a jackalope the next day.

"Milady I already did a sweep before I, uh, landed and there are three weak spots that I could see. There is an opening in the trees to the north of camp, the South has a slight hill which would give the enemy an advantage, and the west is covered with small bushes that monster could tear through easily but the hunters? Not so much!" I reported to her with a grin knowing she would be angry because I had already thought of doing it before she told me to.

"Fine! Go and find a suitable tree to sleep in and then come and get a sleeping bag along with your dinner which is rabbit!" she smirked knowing full well that being a city boy born and bred I would not be used to eating wild animals. I put a brave face on and did my special bow before asking if I could leave and turning to run off.

"Oh and Perseus don't get lost!" She joked. I walked a wide arc around the camp a couple of times before finding a tree with big branches, but not too low so that the hunters couldn't get to me in my sleep. I flew up it and tested the balance of the branch, all seemed in order so I went back to where the hunters' tents were pitched in a circle around the campfire, and found that Artemis was the only still awake, she was looking up at the skies watching the stars and the constellations they made. I moved a bit closer and cleared my throat to announce my presence. I said

"Milady I will be guarding from a tree to the east of camp" I said pointing to it and not realising that I suddenly knew the difference between North, East, South and West.

"Ok Perseus, remember you can only put half of your brain to sleep, here is your food" she handed me a paper plate with a bap and meat in it. I flinched as the goddess used my full name; I hate my full name so I decided to tell her this.

"Can you please not use my full name I don't like it, it makes me feel…ancient" I scowled at her.

"Oh, touched a nerve have we?" She laughed at my excuse and went on, this time emphasising my name. "Perseus do you know how to mid sleep, like a dolphin? If not I suggest you send an iris message to your father and ask him how. Ooo and Perseus, tell him not to worry about you, and that I will, ah, take good care of his son." She said with a smirk. She still used my full name which made me angry because I had already asked politely for her not to. I decided to play a game with her if she wouldn't co-operate and test out my ammo.

"I will do it immediately Moon Shine" I shot at her, and as I turned I heard her scowl as she yelled at me.

"WHAT did you just call me boy" I turned to her as quickly as I could and shot back

"I just thought that if you keep on calling me Perseus which isn't a name I like at all it's only fair is I think of alternative names for you until you call m Y" I said calmly, saying the last word slowly as if teaching a child a new phrase. I knew that not yelling back would only frustrate her.

"Well if you are going to behave like a child and sulk, two can play that game" explained Artemis with an evil grin "Wake up at six and you can start your chores then which include archery training washing up and sharpening arrows." I groaned at the embarrassment of my shooting skills "Cooking three meals a day for my hunters, you and me, and a few… other things that will come to light tomorrow morning." She glared at me as if expecting me to have a tantrum of start complaining but I just gave her my signature smirk which I knew would throw here off and flew away to find my observation tree.

I walked through the woods as quietly as I could, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention and stopped when I found a river. I sat down by it and manipulated the water in the river to form mist and spoke into it throwing a drachma towards the rainbow that was made by a fire I lit in my hands.

"Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Poseidon wherever he is" the mist flickered and my father's face came into view through it.

"Hello Percy, how is the hunt treating you? Good I hope! To what do I owe the pleasure my boy" my father boomed happily. Obviously glad I seemed out of my, depressive manner.

"Hi dad, yeah they're ok thanks and so am I but that's not why I called you. Artemis said I can put my brain half to sleep like a dolphin, but I don't know how to, I've never done it before" I told him.

"Well yes, Artemis is right as usual. You can put half of your brain to sleep. Mind you it won't rest your brain fully so you will still need normal sleep after this. So first you have to decide which side of your brain you want weak and just think about putting the other side to sleep but remaining awake and you should drift off while still being conscious. Okay son is that all you needed me for?" Looking at me with a knowing gaze I knew he wanted me to talk to him about the death of my mother but I couldn't breakdown in front of him or let him know exactly how much her death had affected me. So I just shook my head and pushed the thought of my mother into the back of my head.

"No dad that's all thanks" I assured him and instantly felt guilty as I saw a look of pain and disappointment flash across my father's face "Really dad I'm fine but I want to talk soon ok just not now because I need to sleep ok but soon dad I promise" I gave him an apologetic look as his face perked up slightly and he said

"Ok son I'll hold you to it" he smiled a little bit and I ran my hand through the mist disabling the connection.

I got up and saw that there was and opening in the trees above me. I shot up into the sky even though my back and wings ached from being used so much in a short period of time and because I had only gotten them a few hours ago. I soared through the sky holding back tears as I thought of the disappointment in my father's eyes that were the exact same shade of mine. In turn thinking of my dad made me think of my mother and this did make me cry.

I sat there in my tree after nearly crashing into it blinded by tears. After what felt like a long time, just sitting their letting my emotion leak through walls I thought were sturdy that I'd built to hide all weakness and emotion.

All of a sudden I sensed a great power below me as I sat in my tree and looked at them trying to see their face. The auburn hair gave it away really. It was Artemis! I thought she went to sleep, why is she here?

"Perseus come down" she commanded in a tone that confused me. It wasn't anger nor was it to forceful, it was almost motherly but not too much so that I was embarrassed by the 16 below me. I wiped the tear streaks out of my eyes as I steadied my breathing before she called

"Please Perseus I cannot sleep knowing you are out here alone and crying, now come down and tell me what is wrong." There was power in her voice and I jumped down from my branch 20ft down and landed with a heavy thud. I sat down in the grass and looked up at her, she was in a 17 year old form only a year younger than me but I was glad that it was dark so that she couldn't see my red eyes.

"My lady I'm sorry if I was keeping you awake I did not mean to disturb you" I half whispered guilty, feeling pathetic that the only goddess who hated men found a boy half way up a tree crying about his pathetic life. She shook her head and said

"There is no need to be sorry. You need not be ashamed of crying, it does not show weakness, crying shows how you have been strong for a long time and that you still have feelings, but please, tell me what has upset you" her voice was soft and not full of hatred or power like it usually was it was a lot more like a girls voice not a commander of an army like It usually was. "Please Perseus just tell me" she was using my full name, but for some reason I didn't mind too much.

She sat down next to me turned to face me and slapped me across the face. I was shocked by this and fell backwards not expecting the slap.

_**SOOOOOoooooooOOoOOooooooOOOOOo! what did you think. cute enough? there is more in the next chapter. please take the time to review i will respond and love talking to my readers!**_


	7. My first day training as a slave!

_**Big chapter here hope you like it . Please review!**_

"What was that for" I whispered loudly, furious that she slapped me for no good reason. She looked at me calmly and plain my said

"I asked you a question and your avoiding telling me the answer so tell me what's wrong or gods help me I will force you". All softness gone from her voice, I was hurt at how she got angry at me so easily. I sulked and asked in a hurt voice

"Why do you care" I looked at her expecting her to deny it but she didn't

"I care Percy because I know that you attempted suicide three times these past two weeks! Your father would kill me if I let you die and Thalia would burn me to a crisp." She explained caringly

"But I don't care because I'm scared of others; I care because you are different Percy. You went on a quest to save me even though I had never been kind to you beforehand. During that very quest you held the sky for me Perseus. The sky! No one else would have done that for a goddess they had never met before. You respect women but not so that you can bed them, just because it's right. You are also the only man I know to have his heart broken by a woman which I didn't think possible until I saw how it broke you! It was terrible to watch, but mainly you are the only man I even remotely respect. And I respect you, but not because you do the right thing, I respect you because you do it for no reason apart from it IS the right thing to do. Not for power or glory and greed like any other man on earth would! I also am very touched that you cry like a man and don't have hysterics of get violent like most would expect"

I felt all different feelings and emotions at this, grateful that she did care, but angry at the mention of Annabeth, a little proud of myself at her words, but also sad and ashamed that I had disrespected her so quickly after she was trying to be kind to me. "Will I have to slap you again or will you tell me now what is wrong?" She asked and I laughed and smiled at her slightly.

"I'm still sorry that I pushed you off when you were only trying to be nice but I talked to my dad like you asked me to and he wanted to talk about the death of my mother. I haven't spoken to anyone apart from Nico Di Angelo, Bianca's brother and Grover my satyr friend about her death and I've been bottling it up. I don't want to talk to anyone about her dying but sometimes I just burst and break down which happens every time I try and talk about her! I feel weak when I do which only makes it worse. She would be ashamed if she saw me crying!" I exhaled and felt a weight lifting up off of my chest. I don't know why but I felt as if I could trust Artemis for some reason and I was somehow calmed down just by knowing she was here!

"Percy I'm so sorry. I didn't know! But thank you for letting me in, and telling me about her. She was obviously a wonderful and great woman to raise a child like you. But never ever believe she would be ashamed of you ok? But I think Thalia deserves to know what happened don't you? I won't force you to tell her just think about it alright?" she had just said Percy not Perseus and I was glad of her kindness but I felt my barriers, that I had spent a month building up to hide my emotions, break and tears started rolling down my cheeks as I silently wished it had been me that had died and not her.

Artemis had a tear in her eyes too and to my surprise, she did something I don't think anyone could have seen coming. She hugged me. Her silvery aura set off her eyes beautifully. I again tried to stop crying as she pulled me towards her. I was careful not to get tears on her pretty silver top with green vines coming up from the bottom. She held me for a minute as we just enjoyed each other's company then I sat up wiping tears from my eyes. She looked at me and slumped against the tree before she shivered and I pulled her closer. I was constantly warm thanks to Hestia's blessing. She had stiffened a little when I pulled her close and I now realised that this was probably the closest she had ever been to a man, and although it may feel a little awkward I was glad that I was a man she felt she could trust enough to be guardian of the hunt.

She snuggled up to me a little and the tension that had been between us left as I felt her breathing even out and I realised she was asleep. I knew that this moment wouldn't last because after all she was a maiden goddess and basically turned her back on a relationship with any man when she took the oath. A little saddened by this, I picked her up bridal style and cradled her head. She muttered in her sleep. "Can't tell Perseus, no I mustn't" she murmured and I was slightly confused at this but carried her to her tent before setting her down on her bed and tucking her in.

"Goodnight" I whispered and looked around her room seeing all the animal pelts that hung on the walls from empousai to hell hound to… what was that? A neon green little monkey like creature. I made a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow. I walked out of the tent and flew back up to my tree falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke an hour before dawn and looked over towards the camp. The fire was lit but it was too dark for me to see anything. I squinted and strained my eyes trying to see through the dark and then, to my astonishment, my eyes caught fire with a green glow and for some reason I could now see in the dark I jerked at the feeling of my eyes on fire and to my embarrassment fell out of the tree 20ft down and fell with a crash

'Finally, you have discovered all of your powers my dear, use them wisely' Hestia's voice rang in my head

'How are you in my head Lady Hestia? But don't worry I will use them carefully'

I said out loud, as I still didn't get how the gods did this in my head. She didn't talk to me again.

I got up and stretched my wings thank god I forgot to wear a top because it would be ripped to shreds by now. They popped out of my back from the two slits at the top and extended gracefully. Now able to see in the dark as it was still three quarters of an hour before Apollo came with the sun and signalled 6 o'clock, time to do chores, I turned towards camp with a happy expression on my face. That is until I saw a very angry and very red cheeked Artemis stalking towards me and stomping her feet as hard as she could against the cold hard earth. I tried to rack my brain to think of what I could have done to hack her off but couldn't think of anything before she had reached me and kicked me in the chest onto the floor. With a strong sense of deja- vu I picked my head up off of the floor to look at her but she was looking at me as if I had murdered a baby. What did I do?

"WHY on EARTH was I in my bed last night after falling asleep against a tree" she yelled at me loud enough to wake the neighbours, the nearest of which were 5 miles away as we were truly in the middle of gods damned nowhere.

The reason behind her freak-out made me squirm because apparently Artemis had thought that I had taken advantage of her in her exhausted state after she was nice to me. This made me feel awkward but also angry enough to defend myself because she thought I was that low

"Artemis calm yourself before I turn into a jackalope. After we talked last night and when you sat down next to me you started shivering. I have Hestia's power and blessing therefore I am always warm" I explained as she threw me a 'get to the point' look that could kill. "I pulled you close to me to warm you up and you snuggled up to me and fell asleep within a couple of minutes" she was still glaring but blushing as well apparently having forgot about snuggling up to me "I knew you would freak out in the morning if you woke up on my chest which is where you were using as a pillow so I picked you up and took you to your tent. I tucked you in because as soon as I put you down you shivered. And then I left Artemis. I left!" I explained giving her a smirk as I proved her theory wrong. I looked her in the eyes and set mine on fire again as I couldn't see her face properly.

**_THIRD PERSON'S POV_**

Slightly shocked Artemis fell backwards on her bum. Her eyes widened as she saw Percy's eyes on fire and wondering whether he had been possessed or something. She pulled herself backwards and stuttered.

"Wwwhh-wwh-what are your eyes doing why are they on fire?" she asked puzzled as Percy grinned at her.

"This is part of Hestia's blessing" Percy explained coolly. "It allows me to see in the dark" he told her gesturing to his eyes. Slightly shocked but now understanding a little she got up to her feet and said

"Well Perseus seeing as you still have no top and are up this early you can pitch up a tent there will be clothes in there to fit you, and then you can cook breakfast for… 15 people, ok?"

"15! Is that all the hunters you have minus me and you… Wow, what happened?" Percy asked in disbelief thinking that Artemis genuinely had more hunters than that… Artemis seemed to get angry and frustrated when Percy said this and a silent tear fell down her cheek as she shouted in guilty rage

"What happened, Percy was the freaking Titan war! I lost 16 huntresses in that war! All of them died honourable deaths in battle and it was my entire fault. I sent them in there and they were killed." She yelled as she swiftly stomped up to him and hit him in the chest, instantly winding him as she then kicked him over in her anger. She was shaking as if she were having a fit. She fell to her knees and bent double sobbing over her fallen girls. She was obviously distraught at the thought of being guilty for so many! Percy didn't blame her for hitting him she had probably tried to hide her feelings like him, and failed, which is why she had burst just now. Percy stepped up to her and kneeled down beside her before pulling her face out of her hands and hugging her letting her cry into his shoulder.

There was no doubt Artemis was a little embarrassed by being comforted by a boy and all of her instincts were yelling out at her to run and not look back. All but one. This was louder than the rest and calmer. It spoke in her mind as if guiding her towards eventual freedom and bliss.

'Let him help you, show him you can care, he doesn't know you, yet he isn't afraid to be kind. Be like him Artemis, show him you care and do not be afraid!' this voice in her head was the only one that let Artemis believe it was ok to be with Percy. As he hugged her she felt comforted and safe in the boy's strong arms. Being in her 13 year old state she was quite a bit smaller than him which only added to her feelings of being secure with him around.

While still trying to fight these feelings Artemis pulled herself away from Percy and explained

"I am sorry Percy I should not have lashed out at you like that; I had no right to hit you it's not your fault they died. The blame for that lies with me and me alone. You have every right to be disgusted by me, but why did you hug me?" she asked which took Percy by surprise realising that this small sign of affection had thrown her off. He regained his posture and explained

"I don't blame you for hitting me Artemis you needed to let your anger go. Like last night you were bottling up your feelings only this time, I was comforting you and not the other way around! You shouldn't blame yourself I'm sure they all made it to Elysium. I understand the consequences of blaming yourself for everything. Artemis, it will crush you. Don't let yourself do that." Percy was talking low and pulled her close again as she sniffled. They both sat down in the grass under the trees and watched the sun rise.

Percy felt the cold even though it didn't affect him he stretched his wings out as they still ached and noticed Artemis shivering in the morning cool air. The sun hadn't had time to warm the land up yet so Percy curled his left wing around Artemis to make sure she was warm enough.

Being with Percy was a bit complicated for me. Even though his presence seemed to calm me down and his hugs… oh his hugs, so warm and gentle_. NO! Snap out of it Artemis you can't fall in love with a boy._

But he's not a boy; all he has ever done in his entire life stands to prove this. He is a man. And not any normal big-headed pride filled egotistic hormonal man at that. He's loving, kind, and he cares. Maybe even someday he might care for me?! I-I feel safe just being by him, and I'm stuck with him anyway so why not enjoy it!

_You are the goddess of VIRGINITY! You can't just fall in love. Your hunters look up to you as their role model. They have barely met Percy yet you are her in the boys embrace and feeling all mushy inside._

I-I think I like him. As a friend for now though but there isn't anything in the ancient laws forbidding me having a friend that's a boy! Is there

_Oh like it isn't going to develop into something more than this Artemis get a grip._

PERCY'S POV

Artemis took a deep breath after she had finally stopped shivering and stood up onto her feet before turning around to help me up. I liked this side of Artemis, though it didn't last long.

"your first task of the day boy is cooking the girls breakfast. Come with me!" she commanded as she turned away and stalked off. I must admit I was a little hurt at her indifference towards my kindness but I also understood she felt she needed to distance herself but she still didn't have to call me _boy_! I walked after her knowing breakfast was going to be easier and faster than the hunters were used to. I would be able to summon them each what they wanted and then clean dry and sterilize all of the plates with my water and fire powers. Thinking of the look on Artemis face when I would do this put a smirk on my face and when she turned sharply to face her I nearly walked into her I was so distracted.

"So _boy_ the hunters breakfast will need to be gathered before it can be cooked and it will consist of whatever eggs you can find! Bacon as I saw some wild pigs over there" she pointes North "beans which are in the supplies tent here" she motioned to the tent behind her "and a slice of toast each, that will be 15 servings of each ok?" she asked mockingly. Thinking I would need to do as she said but I simply smirked at her and brought my hands together in concentration.

I closed my eyes and imagined 15 plates on the wooden stump of a table in front of me and pictured them full of the foods Artemis had described. After a few seconds Artemis gasped and stepped away from me. I could smell the lovely aroma of the freshly 'cooked' breakfast and smiled at Artemis before shouting;

"Girls? Breakfast is served, come and get it while it's hot" I joked. I heard a scramble coming from inside the tents and several girls groaning. I hadn't noticed it was only roughly 7:10. Quite early for the average hunter apparently! They all came out of their tents and sat around the table on stumps and logs that were positioned around the place. They were all looking at me glaring as I sat next to Artemis and whispered in her ear

"Easy work moonshine thanks for not going hard on me so far" the girls were still staring at me with passionate hate. I understood that they mistrusted and even hated men. But why me? I had barely met any of them. I had just cooked them breakfast. I wasn't sitting next to anyone as I chose to sit next to… Artemis…. Oh! They were angry that I was so close to their man-hating mistress. Not wanting to upset them I excused myself from the table leaving my food and flew into a nearby tree to 'keep watch' I summoned a sausage sandwich and watched as the mood around the table lightened tenfold after I left. I decided to wait until all of the hunters apart from Thalia and Artemis herself had left the table until I went back to the table to tidy up.

I swooped low over Artemis and Thalia and they ducked and cursed as I glided over their heads silently. I landed heavily beside the table and asked

"Are you ready for me to clear up milady?" while bowing with my special twist. I looked up when I finished my bow and they were both looking at me with frowns on their faces. "What?" I asked dejectedly. Seeing them both look at me like this was annoying. What had I done?

"I thought I told you NOT to be antisocial?" Artemis shot at me with a scowl "Why did you fly away in the middle of breakfast without asking or even saying anything to us?" she asked obviously worried I was getting 'antisocial' or suicidal. I didn't want her to get angry, mostly worried shed hit me or something so I explained quickly

"Milady I meant no disrespect at all I promise, but I saw the way your huntresses were looking at me and they were hating me for being close to you and to them. So as not to upset them I decided the best solution would be to eat in solitude and not be to close. As I'm a guardian and not a hunter!" I told her hoping she saw my point and understood I was still a little scared of the hunters.

"oh, well… uh ok then" was Artemis' initial response "Yes Percy we are ready for you to clear up and the girls shared your plate of food nicely so all plates are empty, I shall give you a more challenging task at lunch but for now clean and dry the dishes and then report back to me in my tent" she ordered and I nodded and told her

"Yes milady I will do so now" knowing that being formal was killing her on the inside but she was a good actor and was hiding it well! Thalia and Artemis both stalked off to her tent and left me alone to do the dishes. I turned towards the table full of dishes and squirted water at them directly from my hand. After washing them all I was about to dry them off with Hestia's blessing when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned to look at who was approaching me so quietly and saw it was Phoebe.

"Hello Phoebe what can I d-uch" I grunted as she shoved me to the floor drew a dagger and pointed it at my throat. The look in her eyes was murderous and I was frantically trying to think how could I have possibly pissed her off that she would try and kill me?

"Don't you DARE try to get close to our mistress again ok? It's your fault Zoe died because you were too late. It should have been me on that quest then things might have been different. You will never be one of us boy, understand? I know Zeus ordered you here and I know your life's been hard but LEAVE Artemis ALONE!" she said breathing heavily after tackling me.

"Phoebe I'm very sorry about the death of Zoe as towards the end of the quest she was actually quite nice to me but trust me when I say I'm not after any of you or Artemis after Annabeth dumped me I don't really feel like falling in love again. I can't trust anyone yet ok so ease up?" I told her. She seemed to sort of understand and got off of me grudgingly before turning so quick she was a blur and trying to punch me square in the chest. I caught her fist and swung her arm around behind her so she couldn't move it. I was a little angry that she was being so mean without a fair reason I knew I was partly to blame for Zoe's death but she wasn't going to take it out on me. I whispered in her ear even though we were completely alone.

"Listen sweetheart, I know none of you like men and don't trust my gender, but I've done nothing to you so at least try not to be openly hostile ok? I won't hurt any of you unless it's in self-defence! So lay off" I grumbled shoving her roughly and turning back to my plates I had to clean up. She didn't bother me again that day.

After I finished drying the plates off, I stacked them onto the table and went to find Artemis, I got to their tent and heard a heated discussion coming from inside the tent so I held back and listened through the tent flap, making sure no one was watching me.

"What do you mean you can't tell me!" Came Thalia's voice, a lilt high pitch. She sounded angry at Artemis but was clearly trying to force herself to still show the goddess a little respect. Then came Artemis hushed voice trying to soothe the distressed girl

"What I mean Thalia is that it isn't _my_ story to tell. He'll tell you when he is ready! You can go and ask him if you want but I do not believe he is strong enough to face talking about it yet not after….." they were talking about me. It seemed like Thalia had weaselled something out of Artemis but she was defending me! I think they were talking about me and the fact that I hadn't told Thalia about me and Annabeth or my mother!

"Why can't _you _just tell me Artemis? I'm not going to spread it around or anything am I, I'm his cousin and friend. He shouldn't hide anything from me, I mea-" After hearing this I decided that I did owe it to Thalia to tell her. She deserved to know. She had been there for me in the past so I pulled back the cover of the tent and faced Artemis swiftly.

Bowing in my special way which made her smile I said

"Milady I'm done with the dishes but before I do anything else could I please have a word with Thalia?" I asked giving her a look that said I –heard-everything-please-let-me-do-this. She gave me a look of uncertainty but said warily

"Ok Percy, you may take her from me for a while. Go to the forest if you must but I cannot promise that she isn't angry with you. But I agree that she deserves to know" she spoke as Is Thalia wasn't there, not looking at her, so I turned and walked from the tent pulling Thalia with me.

I stalked off towards a clearing I had seen through the forest when I was flying last night. I pulled her harder by the sleeve and when I finally stopped in the clearing she pushed my hand off of her arm, twisted me around and jumped on me. I fell to the floor with a bang once again that day and all the breath was gone from me

"What have you been hiding from me Perseus." Ouch my full name "Artemis said you weren't _strong_ enough to talk to me yet, and that there was a reason you were…_different_, what's that about?" she asked angrily. "Why can't you tell _me,_ I thought you could trust _me!_" She asked as her voice broke and she looked at me questioningly.

Her words hurt me. She obviously didn't know anything, being with the hunters 24/7, so I pushed her off of me and sat up as she did the same, brushing mud off her thighs.

"Artemis _was _right I couldn't tell you before but we talked last night and she convinced me I had to." I said weakly. Guilty I hadn't told her sooner. She did deserve a little loyalty from me. "After the titan war Annabeth cheated on me, she did so for a week before I found out and I confronted her after another week. She denied it to my face and called me the unfaithful one." I explained

"Oh Percy" Thalia cooed "I'm so sorry," suddenly angry "I'm going to kill that cheating cow, but Percy? There's something else isn't there I can tell. I know the both of you were close and all but not this close. She can't have affected you this bad?" she half suggested seeing that I was starting to tear up.

I turned away so that she couldn't see me crying and hugged my legs for comfort.

"Two days ago, I was in the woods with Hestia and Hades because they wanted to give me their blessings. I was on my way home after they had finished when I was attacked" she gasped "Two Cyclops' and an Empousai came up to me and tried to capture me. I killed all three of them and headed home not thinking anything about it… when I got home… my mother was … on the floor, not moving" my voice caught in my throat and I couldn't say anything else.

"NO," Thalia said softly but angry. "Percy… is she? Is she really… gone!" she asked unable to actually say the word. I just nodded. She liked my mother and they had enjoyed talking about me when they met! I smiled at this before Thalia got up moved towards me and hugged me with tears in her eyes. Her arms were small and only reached around to the top of my back where my wing slits were under my shirt. She pulled back.

"I know this might sound odd Percy but… can i-can I please see your wings. I've never seen wings on a human before. Would you mind?" she asked timidly. I knew she was only curious.

"Yeah sure but don't freak out ok, because you asked!" I warned her. I turned around not facing her and took my top off. I didn't feel awkward around her so this didn't matter. I hunched my back and my wings opened up. She gasped and let out a sigh of longing. She ran her hands down feathers before I heard some footsteps behind us. I retracted my wings and they made a sound like Velcro. We both turned to see Artemis behind us smiling.

"I just came to see where you were, don't worry, she told us. Would mind if I saw them as well Percy" she asked unsure if I would let her. I sighed heavily and dramatically, smiling a bit seeing her blush I turned around again. They both gasped seeing my back.

"What?" I asked confused and wondering whether something was wrong! I felt both of their hands run up my back and shivered as they crossed my spine.

"It's just strange how they fit _inside _ofyou without making you look like the hunch back of Notre dame." Thalia said slowly. The both giggled as I shivered with their cold hands on my back. "Can you pull them out please Percy?" she asked inquisitively. I did so obediently and they stroked my wings making me giggle and squirm.

"Ticklish are we?" Artemis asked dangerously. I retracted my wings once more and turned only to see two evil grinning blurs of silver jump at me.

Cute Pertemis oh I love them together. Please point out any mistakes or request certain scenes in the story I love hearing your opinion so please I'm begging you to review because I will respond!


	8. Knocked out by a goddess

_**Artemis's inner struggle come to light here! Do you agree with her? Please review I love your opinions f my story and enjoy just talking through PM! :P**_

**_ATREMIS'S POV_**

When I saw how Percy's wings fit to his body I was so intrigued. I felt weird running my hands over a boy's back and feeling his smooth pure white wings. (being a maiden goddess I don't do this often) I was curious and rang my fingers down the slits where his wings came out. He flinched giggling and squirmed on the floor crumpling under my touch!

Thalia looked at me with an evil grin on her face and I knew what to do. Percy went still and retracted his wings in time for us to jump on him without him noticing. He turned with a look of utter disbelief on him. His eyes were red and I knew he'd been crying as he was talking to Thalia so I decided he needed a pick me up. And a tickling was definitely a good way to cheer him up. Thalia sat on his lower back and tickled his sides as he was pushed to the floor. I smiled and sat on his shoulders facing Thalia. I ran my hands quickly over the slits in his back where his wings came out and tickled them making him breathless as he was laughing so hard, begging us to stop. We were laughing at the situation he was in as he said

"No… Artemi…Thals…Stop…Please….Notfair…" he was breathing heavily, we just sat there tickling him. His body was jerking form laughing and tickling which made it hard for us to stay on top of him. After a few minute I noticed a small stream nearby. I looked at Percy to see whether he'd noticed. He had. He was smirking at me and Thalia and the next thing we knew we were up in the air being held by water in separate spheres. Percy got up and clutched his stomach because he'd been laughing so much. I tried to flash out but felt like I'd hit a brick wall. I fell down and sat in the water but I was still dry. I could see through the water clearly and Percy was now walking over to the river to cool off. He sat on the edge and dipped his feet in. my sphere grew as he did this. Being a son of Poseidon the water strengthened him.

"now ladies…" he said with a smirk "That wasn't very nice was it?" we rolled our eyes. "I think I should return the favour don't you?" me and Thalia looked at each other in horror at the thought of being tickled by water? Percy shot up quick as a cannon and changed the water surrounding us so that it held our wrists and ankles. We struggled but it was no use. He was obviously in his element and having a LOT of fun. "who shall we start with I wonder?" he asked mockingly as he made an arrow out of water and made it swing between the both of us "Will it be Thalia" the arrow stopped on her momentarily. "Or the great goddess" he said giving me a smirk which made me blush.

Why did he get to me like this? How? I was meant to oppose men hate them with all my heart. And yet, here I was having the time of my life being trapped by a boy in a water prison and threatened with a tickle attack? "I think we'll start with Thalia" he declared, with an almost evil grin. He let the water drop her and he caught her before throwing her down gently and jumping on top of her in a tickle war like never before. I had never seen Thalia like this. Out of all of my hunters she was definitely the least formal. She was laughing and giggling like a little girl and it made me so happy to see them like this.

Percy's concentration was all on Thalia. Slowly but surely my water cuffs were thinning. I made no commotion and planned an ambush attack on him to 'save' Thalia. When they were only millimetres thick Percy still hadn't noticed, taking too much care in tickling Thalia and driving her into hysterics. I pulled with all of my might against the water and broke free. I landed on the floor silently, with the grace of a hunter. I stalked towards them from behind and then, without warning, pounced.

They both stopped laughing abruptly as I tackled him off of her and sent him flying into a tree. I might have used too much force, I though being as Percy wasn't moving. Thalia and I looked at each other with worried looks but grinning slightly. We raced over to him and checked his breathing. He was breathing just not awake.

"Apollo?" I called lazily. Being the god of medicine I usually let him deal with things like this!

There was a pop and a flash of bright light and out stepped Apollo.

"Hey little sis, what's wrong, what have you done now!" he said scolding me like a child but smiling, me being in my 15 year old state at the time did make him look older than me but I cried

"Apollo I'm older and you know it so stop bringing it up, I helped with your birth for God's sake!"

He just smirked at me knowing this would make me sulk and said

"Whatever you say… Little sis. Anyway, what's wrong? And what have you been doing with Percy" he asked mischievously, looking down at the boy and checking his pulse. I told him the story about our very deadly 'tickle war' (I never thought, I a goddess would be involved in such a thing). Apollo looked at the both of us stunned before laughing out loud

"Are you getting close to him Artemis? I thought you'd hate him but obviously not. Quite the opposite. You seem to be very close… friends!" he was pushing me. Trying to see what was between Percy and me. But I couldn't be in love with a boy… could I… everything I had ever stood for, gone within the blink of an eye because Percy had shown me a fun time? I did like Percy but I couldn't let anything more than friendship develop anymore. I'm not going to let a boy break my whole world. I cannot let it happen… not again! Orion took too much away from me!

"there is nothing between us brother, Percy was crying and I decided to cheer him up there is nothing more to it than that, now kindly tend to the boy and wake him up." I said blankly hiding all emotion. Emotions were a distraction I could not allow therefore I would have to further myself from him from now on!

Apollo leaned down to Percy and muttered a few words in ancient Greek. Percy awoke with one word

**_THIRD PERSON'S POV_**

"Dead?" he asked stupidly very tired and drowsy from being knocked out by a goddess!

"No Kelp Brains just knocked out for a while" said Thalia who had been listening in on the sibling conversation when she saw Artemis expression hardened slightly before she told her brother to wake Percy.

Thalia knew that her mistress would probably end up liking Percy one way or another. She thought of going to ask Aphrodite for help and made a note of praying to the goddess that night. She saw the instant change in her mistress's face at her brother's words. That annoying god was so… annoying!

Percy tried to stand up but fell back on his bum to which Thalia laughed and helped him up. He looked drowsy and Artemis told him to go for a nap before re-starting his work. Percy groaned at this but let Thalia help him to his tent which had been set up by Artemis this morning. He went in and lay down on the bed. Groaning again feeling his body protest with every movement.

"Sleep for now ok Barnacle Breath. I'm sure Artemis won't make you do all the chores." She assured him, feeling slightly guilty about lying to him. Thalia knew Artemis well enough to know that she would give Percy every chore she could think of to try to distance herself from him. She hoped it wouldn't work.

As Thalia left the tent Percy fell asleep almost immediately. In his dream he saw the earth as if he were on the moon. It was all dirt and mud. Fire was everywhere burning everything, so hot Percy could feel it himself even though he seemed thousands of miles away. He woke with a start to the sound of creeping footsteps outside his cabin door.

"Go away Phoebe if that's you I'm not talking to you!" he called out. No answer. He got to his feet and heard thunderous footsteps replace the creeping. That is no hunter, Percy thought. He rushed outside and a scene of chaos met his eyes!

There were small fire pits burning here and there on the floor. Huntresses ran around the place in panic being chased by monsters, hellhounds and Cyclops's. They turned and fired arrows but had to keep turning back and running away as the monsters advanced.

Artemis had set up a boundary line where all the girls were heading. I ran up to the small group of demigods and asked what the hell happened. Donna Brown, an eleven year old who was really 275 turned to me and explained

"A Cyclops turned up in camp and said he wanted you and Artemis. They couldn't find you and we wouldn't give you up so they decided to draw you out with fire. You have to help her Percy we will pick them off from here but she needs someone at her side. Go!" Donna urged. I turned to the battle and saw what she meant. There were 7 girls behind me along with Artemis; they were all shooting at the monsters with their bows.

Phoebe and Megan were standing back to back with hunting knifes drawn as they slashed and stabbed at any hellhound or monster that got to close, both of the girls were sixteen but Megan was more like 594 while Phoebe is older than Christ (apparently, if he even existed?!). They appeared to be doing fine and another small group were too but then I saw what Dawn meant.

Thalia, with aegis and her spear in hand, was fending off no less than 5 hellhounds as they stalked towards her. She hadn't been attacked yet and was barely holding them back by the mere terror of medusa's face on the front of her shield.

I rushed through the battle pulling riptide out of pocket as my magic knife belt appeared around my waist. I smiled thanking Hephaestus for his craftsmanship before charging into battle alongside my cousin.

When I reached her she smiled slightly and yelled over the noise and chaos everywhere

"Woke up at last sleeping beauty?" she smirked and looked over at me before throwing her spear at the nearest beast. The instant it made contact the beast yelped milliseconds before turning into nothing but a puff of dust.

This left four beasts left which was easy since there were now 2 of us

"You take the two on the left I'll take the others, k?" I yelled! Everyone else was nearly finished f ighting and trying to shoot at the hound but we were all moving around each other so fast it would be too risky and they might have shot one of us.

The first hellhound lunged at me as the second ducked out behind me. I slashed through the hellhound's thick fur and it yelped and fell away. I turned just in time to see the other brute of a monster mid-air trying to take me by surprise. It got quite close and raked its claw across my chest; I groaned in pain but stood up and saw three arrows sticking out of the side of its neck. It fell to the floor and I turned to see the first hellhound on its feet again. 'Why can't they just die and leave me alone' I thought to myself. I moved my sword in a downward strike which the hellhound couldn't see because its eyes were on the side of its head. Its skull cracked and it dissipated into dust just as Thalia finished off her two monsters with a triumphant yell. I smiled at her and she shot a look of fear at my chest. I looked down and saw my t-shirt covered in blood. It had three claw marks on it and with that; I fell to the floor unconscious.

"Will he be okay?" I heard Artemis voice and tried to open my eyes but couldn't. everything was black but I could hear snippets of conversation between Artemis and her brother. I assumed he was here to take care of me until I heard him call to the huntresses.

"All aboard the sun express I will take you wherever you want to go. Thalia you fancy driving?" he asked I could imagine the hatred for the cheeky god on Thalia's face and she replied with a deadly tone.

"NO, leave us alone Apollo and just take us to camp!" she spat at him. I grinned at the thought of Thalia talking to the god like this and tried opening my eyes again, still nothing. I felt something being placed in my mouth and made a protesting sound but it was pushed gently in and I caught the taste of my mom's home cooked brownies and blue cookies! I realised I was being fed nectar the food of the gods and opened my mouth more and then tried to swallow. It was quite hard as all of my muscles seemed to be dead or dying. My chest hurt with every breath. I heard a girl laugh and realised it was Artemis who was feeding me!

"Oh Percy, look what you've gotten yourself into now! Saved the day once again and now you're in a coma. Thalia was so right, you do drool when you sleep." She whispered as she fed me and laughed as I made slight noises trying to open my eyes or move anything but my mouth. It was no use! Instead I just smiled.

"Oh my little demigod, what are you dreaming of?" she asked oblivious to the fact I was smiling at her and semi-conscious.

My vision lightened slightly and I tried to open my eyes. To my astonishment, this time my eyelids fluttered making Artemis gasp and nearly fall off of her stool by my bed. I laughed and she blushed making her feature look so cute. She was confused about why I was laughing

"I guess hearing is the last thing to go!" I told her and her eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"This is the second time I've been unconscious in 24 hours Artemis, I'm starting to think you're a bad influence?" I joked at her and she giggled and smiled at me.

"It was your fault the second time Perseus" she pointed out. Ouch my full name? What had I done? I shrugged it off and came back quick as a flesh

"Whatever you say moonshine!" I shot back and she glared at me.

" . .say?" she asked in a deadly serious tone. I smiled innocently at her before smirking which made her blush while I said

"Nothing moonbeam"

"Kelp head" she whispered barley loud enough for me to hear but I did.

"Moonbut" I retorted. 'Really brain, Moon-But' was that the best I had she was smiling now but still angry and yelled

"Fish breath" now I was smiling at the ease it took for me to rope her in and get her playing again wiping the cold emotionless Artemis away I laughed openly

"Deer face" she pouted slightly and slumped back in her chair muttering

"Coral for brains" we just sat there for a moment and I tried to get up. Swaying on my feet I fell forwards but never hit the ground. Artemis caught me and she was beet red in the face. She sat me back up in bed before asking if I wanted anything to eat. This made me think of my new powers and I asked if she was going to have anything

"I could go for a turkey sandwich" she said turning to go out of the tent. I quickly shut my eyes and concentrated before a turkey sandwich a glass of purest water (a gift my dad gave me) and a BBQ chicken wing before I called

"Artemis, turn around." She turned around and gave me a look of shock. "What?" I asked. She knew I was able to summon food and just to show her again I summoned another BBQ chicken leg. This time I felt it. I was drained I fell back and Artemis rushed to my side. She held my head up and told me to drink the water. Everything was going out of focus but I did as she said and I could see again but only regaining enough energy to talk not even lift my head up by myself. She drank out of the cup and gasped. It was refilling its self but that wasn't why she gasped

"Oh my gods Percy what is in that water? It's so cold and fresh. How did you do that?" I looked at her smiling and said slightly hoarse because I was tired;

"My dad's the god of the sea and all so any drinkable water I summon is the purest water there is. No chemicals or dirt just pure H2O!" I gloated.

"You look very weak Percy I don't think you should have summoned that much when you were already very weak from the hellhounds scratch. I'm guessing the sandwich is mine and the BBQ is yours?" she asked eyeing the chicken carefully.

"Mmmmmmm my favourite" I whispered very weak I tried to lift my hand to take it and eat some but my hand just flopped back down on the bed. She smiled sadly back at me as I blushed being so weak. My bed was really close to the floor only about two feet off of it for a hospital bed. She took my head in her hand and sat underneath it. We both blushed. She took the chicken and tore bits off of the wing and leg before placing it in my mouth carefully to which I smiled.

"Thanks moonbeam" I said in little more than a murmur. I was very happy about the current situation but my words hit her and she wiped the next piece across my face before dropping it in my mouth and nearly choking me.

"Not so fast Coral for brains, the huntresses have gone to camp half-blood to recuperate and I must say that many of you will want to thank you for saving their sister. I do not think they will like you more than they must but I do think they will respect you a little more now they know what you will do in a situation like this morning" she smiled at the thought of me getting along with the hunters and we sat there in comfortable silence. After a few minutes she left without a word and didn't come back. Out of boredom I fell asleep again…

When I woke up Artemis was asleep on a chair she must have conjured and was breathing rapidly. Was she having a nightmare? Her hair was in her face so I couldn't see her expression. She was whimpering and I wanted to go and comfort her but wasn't sure if that would make things worse or not.

I got up and was relieved to see that I wasn't dizzy or weak anymore. I walked slowly over to her, cautiously I placed a hand on her leg and used the other to wipe her hair away from her face. There was an expression I thought I wouldn't ever see on this particular goddesses face. It was Fear! She had sunk low in her chair like she was shrinking away from something. I put a hand on her face and started talking to her in a low soothing voice like I used to do when Annabeth was having a bad dream in Tartarus. Don't think about her you'll only get angry, I told myself. Artemis expression slackened and the whimpering stopped but she still looked scared of something!

"Artemis wake up, its fine there's only me here and I won't hurt you, your safe , don't worry, please wake up Moonshine" her eyelids fluttered open and she saw me. She did a self-defence move and punched me right in the chest. I fell back hard to the floor, appreciating just how grateful the great goddess could be when someone helped them.

I turned my head expecting to see her glaring at me for being to close. But instead she had her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Her body was jerking and she was whimpering again. I wondered why she was still scared until, being the seaweed brain I am, I realised she was crying. I got up and winced as the blood drained from my head and started pumping at my chest which hurt.

I got closer to Artemis and sat down beside her being as the chair was big enough for like three large men. I hugged her and got a sense of Déjà vu as she leaned into me. She was still crying and as I laid back she used my chest as her pillow. She cried herself to sleep and the last thing I remember is stroking her head until her breathing levelled out and the fell asleep. I carried on running my fingers through her hair gently so I didn't wake her up and eventually fell asleep myself sitting on the chair with Artemis laying across me resting her head on my chest which felt sore and raw but I ignored it.

When I awoke I had my head on Percy's chest. I knew I would be in trouble if anyone caught us but I couldn't sense anyone so I was safe for a few minutes. Judging by the pace of Percy's breathing he was still sleeping so I rested my head back on his chest and let myself just feel safe because that's how I felt … being around Percy, I felt like no harm could come to me! I was happy for the first time in a long time and just… happy. Not happy and sad. Not happy but regretful. Not happy and worried about anything else in the entire world. Percy seemed to save me from all the stress and took a huge weight off of my chest when I was around him that I never knew I had. Being around him just felt right. A that moment Apollo chose to pop in and I got off of Percy quietly, blushing furiously before motioning for him to come outside. He was staring at the spot where I had been and looked like he was trying to understand something very complex.

I hissed at him to hurry up and he seemed to come out of a daze and follow me

"So little sis another Orion?" he asked playfully. I openly winced at his name and hit Apollo straight in the face for saying such a thing. He was quick though and grabbed my hand. Me being in my 15 year old state didn't help. I was weaker in this form than I was when I was older. He twisted my arm behind my back which was quite painful and held me there before asking me to apologise. I smirked and bent down fast while tensing the arm he was holding. This made him flip over me and also weaken his grip on my arm. I wrenched it from his grip before saying gleefully

"Sorry little brother, you caught me off guard" I smiled at him innocently, while laughing at his pathetic but on the inside. "He is nothing like Orion Apollo and you know it. You won't say a word about what you just saw got it. We were both in a very weak state but I'm ok now. If you DO say anything, you will not be able to go anywhere within 1000m of any wild animal without them trying to murder you ok?" I said in my best little girls voice. Rubbing his sore back and walking out of the tent Percy came up to me. He stretched his wings having forgotten that I put a shirt on him it ripped to shreds and he groaned before turning to smile at me

"Hello Percy, do you feel good enough to travel yet?" I asked, ignoring Apollo who was still a little winded and crawling about on the floor.

"Uh… yes Lady Artemis. Thank you for taking care of me. But if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to your brother? He looks a bit beat" he smirked as he tried to lean over me to get a better look at my little brother on the floor behind me. I blocked his view and said very formally. A little embarrassed at our night together in the chair

"Very well Percy I will see you at camp" and with that done I put a hand on his shoulder and flashed him top camp on his own.

**_Are they cute or what? I think they make the perfect couple but it will get more complicated. spending the night together becomes a frequent matter between the two over the next couple of days! Before the bump in my story appears! Please Review I'm begging! :)_**


	9. Playing can't hurt Can it?

**_Chapter nine and more cuteness it's all fluffy for now but there will be action soon I promise. Don't forget to tell me what you think or point out any mistakes you find because even I am not perfect hahahahha!_**

**_PERCY'S POV_**

I fell to the floor with a hard thud in the middle of the Artemis cabin. I groaned as the pain in my chest grew. I hated being flashed about. Being a demigod sucks. I looked up and realised where I was. I was at camp!

"NO, NO, NO, Artemis you must take me away from this hell please anywhere but here I'll do anything" I pleaded looking up at the sky. Nothing. Just then the huntresses came in laughing and saw me begging to leave to an empty room. Looking at me as if I was weird they just went to their bunks and put their stuff on their beds. Thalia came over to me and said

"hey seaweed brain, we have the arena next and no one is allowed to watch after what the Stolls did last time, or rather what we did so you can come out if you want." I smiled at her grateful I wouldn't have to be with any of the campers but I'd still have to face meals and stuff. What was I going to do?

"Oh Percy by the way, Nico was here but had to rush off and told me to give you this!" She announced excitedly. Pulling a hoodie out of her bag that somehow seemed to be able to hold almost everything but still look so small and delicate. She handed me the hoodie and I looked at it a little confused. It was pitch black and shadows seemed to float around it.

I put it on and pulled up the hood and asked Thalia if it was anything special. She walked up to me and circled me before trying to pull my hood off my head. She couldn't neither could she see my face even when they shined a torch in my eyes.

"It's like your face is invisible Perce!" she exclaimed warily. I pulled the hood off and thank god it only seemed to answer to my touch. I silently thanked Nico and wondered how he had got it. All of the rest of the girls were looking at Thalia as if she were mad until she strode back in-between them and pushed Phoebe forward. She looked a little uneasy but said nonetheless

"Percy I would like to thank you on behalf of the hunt for saving our sister and beloved lieutenant and fighting bravely even when you were injured!" I was shocked into silence. Not only had the coldest heart of them all approached me and apologised, not only had she called me by my name but after all this they came up to me and hugged me. All of them, like one big family! I was very happy that they were all ok with me and had seemed to accept me they all stepped back after a moment and there was awkward silence between us. That is, until Thalia screamed

"You know what to do girls go, go, go!" I had no idea what that meant until I suddenly had 13 girls on me (which is quite e heavy load) and I couldn't move. I didn't know what on earth they had planned for me until most got off while a few held my arms and legs, me being a lot stronger than them I was a hard one to restrain, but then Thalia came up to me and suddenly I was terrified. What were they going to do to me. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, much! And I also knew I couldn't die seeing as this wasn't technically a battle, not a fair one at least.

"Flip him!" she ordered and they flipped me so that I was on my front. "Right girls, are you all ready to learn a little lesson in tickling?" she asked mockingly. OH GOD… NOOOO! She was the only one apart from Artemis who knew my new tickle spot!

"Not tickling Thalia anything but tickling please." I tried to beg and bargain, but she want having any of it and just smiled at me as she held my head off of the floor;

"Now why would I pass up and opportunity to torture my big brother?" big brother? Well I assumed it was sort of true since the huntresses were all 'sisters'. She pulled my hoodie and top off of me and I blushed. The all stared at my body, probably never been this close to a man before without one hurting them, or the other way around! She worked slowly at first. Torturing my body by running hands up and down my spine occasionally hitting my ticklish spot which made me jerk and nearly throw her off of my thighs where she had obviously found a comfy seat!

She then swapped places with Phoebe who had been just watching up until now and she decided to try and see where else I was ticklish. She dug into my sides and the back of my legs which had me giggling like a little child. She then tried a spot in my neck where I never thought anyone would think of tickling. I never even thought to try their when Annabeth and I were playing. This made me jerk so hard I threw all but Phoebe off who was sitting on the lower part of my back and I leaped up and spun around. They all looked at me in utter shock that I had escaped until Phoebe shouted with a very evil and unsettling grin which I saw in her father

"GET HIIIIIIIIIIMM" and they charged! 13 girls ran straight at me and I was backed into a corner. They were inches away when I had a brilliant idea and leapt up near the ceiling. I extended my wings and doused them all with water. The gasped at the sight of my wings and then at being covered with water. All I did was laugh as I landed behind them and ran out of the door after pulling my hoodie back on and yelling

"Meet you all in the arena bet you I'll win" at this I heard several screams and insults being thrown at me but all I could do was laugh. I ran through all of the camp to the arena getting some very weird look from some campers but I just ignored the lot of them. The Arena was empty so I took my hood off and pulled riptide out of my pocket. I pulled a couple of wood dummies out onto the sandy floor and started hitting them and practicing with my sword. After 5 minutes all of the hunters were gathered around me

"Anyone fancy a spar?" I asked, slightly cocky knowing I could easily beat any of them in a sword fight but would probably be killed if we both had bows.

"No thanks Percy but we will watch _you_ practice, we all want to know what you can do as many of us barely know you." Said a small girl no more than seven.

"Uh ok" I answered taken aback that they would let me use up their practice time " you might want to back up because it might get a little hot then," I warned with a smirk. Pulling my hood back up just in case someone randomly strolled in and saw me I started again!

I summoned flames on my hands and had to use all of my concentration I let the flames drip onto riptide and slash through the wood before I reduced it to char. I continued to practice with Hestia's powers until I was exhausted and summoned water to the ring before dumping it on myself. Letting myself get wet the water revitalised me and gave me my strength back. After a few seconds rest I then let lose a round of automatons (more clever than the Hephaestus cabin's dummies) and shadow travelled between each one of them before cutting them down one by one. I heard some of the huntresses gasp at this and smiled knowing I must be a little entertaining. I turned to the last automaton and spared with it for a few minutes mainly to cool off, before turning back to the huntresses having decapitated the robot and found Artemis smiling back at me.

"Well my guardian you have shown great power and have come a long way since we first met." I know it has only been a few days since you joined my hunt but the huntresses all seem fine with you and I thank you for helping us out yesterday even if you had to injure yourself in the proses." She beamed at me. I wondered why she didn't use my name and almost called her 'moonshine' before I looked up at the stands and caught myself as I saw 30 or more kids sitting there in pure awe staring back at me. They had no idea who I was and I beamed at this chuckling slightly.

"My sisters, would any of you like to challenge me." I announced to the audience "I think 6 on one is a fair fight don't you?" I mocked jokingly and saw most of my sisters shrink back. I saw Artemis sit up a little straighter and call

"I will take up your offer my guardian. I have not had a challenging fight since who knows when so I will take you up on your offer if you don't mind" I was gobsmacked. ME? Fight Lady Artemis? Alone? The huntresses were all rolling on the floor and laughing at my predicament now! I managed to find my words before the huntresses stopped laughing to notice the awkward silence between us.

"yes Milady anything for you! It would be my pleasure and I will make sure to make it a … challenge, for you!" I smirked. She seemed to realise just by my voice that I was smirking and blushed as she said

"Ok then my guardian" as she got up and strode towards me, waving her hands and making the rubble in the arena vanish from my previous fight. She stood 10 ft away from me and we started circling each other. A bunch of battle predictions sprung into my head thanks to Athena, and Artemis seemed to be calculating the best move to strike at me while she summoned her hunting knifes, determined to prove that she _could_ beat me once and for all!

"Powers?" I asked pleadingly. She nodded

"Powers!" she agreed "On my count. One… Two… Three…Go!" and she pounced.

She came at me through the air and transformed into an eagle for a moment to boost her speed. I knew I couldn't defeat her head on with only my sword and I knew I would need all of my powers to even come close to beating her. I dropped into a shadow and appeared where she had been standing not three seconds ago.

I saw her try to stop but she couldn't and crashed headlong into the floor. She got up and shook off any feelings of going easy on me she might have had beforehand. For the next two minutes I spared with her until she tried to go in for a deep cutting blow and then vanished away from her seconds before she could strike me. This annoyed her quite a bit and she was red in the face from blushing and running around after me but I knew she was smiling behind the hair that covered most of her face.

I ignored the gasps and cheers that came from the crowd. Artemis spun on her heel for the 8 time after I vanished yet again and yelled

"Guardian I swear if you do that one more time I'll skewer you all I want is a good fight now face me like the real man I know you are!" I knew that I would not be able to shadow travel without serious consequences from now on so I lit my sword on fire. Even Artemis gasped at this and eyed my sword carefully.

"As you wish milady" I said in a sickly sweet manor, smirking and doing my special bow. She blushed and giggled at this before running at me with both of her hunting knifes drawn! She ran at me and faked a blow to my left. I saw that it wasn't real (thanks Athena) and managed to avoid being skewered and even made her stumble back a little. I ducked under a blow headed for my shoulder and jumped over her other blade as she tried to knock me off of my legs with her blade. So taken up in her swords I didn't notice her knee come up towards my face in time top dodge it but I did see it a split second before contact and groaned inwardly thinking. 'This is going to hurt'. I flew backwards through the air and hit the wall behind me. Artemis ran at me and came out of nowhere as half my vision was gone. She punched me in the face probably going to leave a black eye. She backed off as I shook my head, I felt the ground shake underneath me and leaped up to my feet summoning fireballs which I tossed at Artemis one after the other making her dance and twirl like a hyper ballerina turning and twisting around the white hot tennis ball sized flames I threw. I knew I hit her at least once which was enough to anger her for some fun to begin. We spared back and forth for a few more minutes before it got dark so I lit my eyes on fire. The whole stadium was silent. I grinned and pressed Artemis harder than before. I backed her up against a wall and then jumped on her. Using the palms of my hands I pushed her blades away using the flat side but they carried on, sending Artemis off balance and I used her own momentum against her to push her to the floor. I felt the sea quite close to me and decided to have some fun. Just like the tickle match we had with Thalia I summoned a sphere of water to encase her. I held her under me until it got here and earned myself a fair amount of small cuts and bruises until I started tickling her to make her stop pummelling me. When the water arrived I stepped back to Artemis shock and let the water encase her. The hunters leaped out of their seats fearing I was drowning them until Thalia just laughed at her mistress before explaining it was completely harmless and I was only having fun. I decided to teach my dear goddess a thing or two I humility and started to loosen the hold of water on her but made sure she had 'water cuffs' on both of her arms and ankles. She struggled against them but I fought back and made them thicker just in case! I was smiling like an idiot now but for some reason Artemis could see me while no one else could. I knew no one else was meant to be able to see my face but why could Artemis somehow seem to know that I was grinning at her.

"Put me down Guardian!" she half pleaded, but still stern enough for me to consider obliging.

"Only if you agree that I have won this round?" I asked half hoping she would agree but some of me still wanted to toy with the goddess and leap around like children. It was fun and I finally felt like I had a friend I could trust again apart from Nico or Grover. Thalia doesn't count, Thalia's too sneaky!

"You might have won this round young hero, but what would you say to another spar without any powers, just blades and I will lend you a duplicate of Riptide as long as you set me down. _Gently!" _she ordered but politely enough for me to do as she said.

So I set her down and let her make me a copy of my own sword, like her father, Zeus, had done last week. We then backed up the standard 10ft away from each other and started circling each other crouching low ready for the other to strike at any moment. I decided a minute of walking in circles opposite Artemis was enough and jumped towards her. I hoped that without her powers she would be a little easier to defeat. It turns out I was good at duel blade wielding but Artemis was a little more experienced than me. When I was at Olympus she was stressed and blinded by anger towards her father but now her mind was clear and she evidently had the upper hand. I was on the defensive trying to find a weakness or an opening in her attacks for five minutes before I caught a pattern. I spared with her for a few more minutes until we were nothing but a black and silver blur twirling and slashing with each other like hyper caffeinated 6 year olds on a sugar high. She was quite repetitive and therefore getting easy to predict thanks to Athena's blessing. I saw an opening and slashed at her thigh with one blade while blocking the other with my duplicate and kicking her backwards in the chest sending her, just like I had, flying through the air before hitting the wall and falling with a thud. She landed face down on her belly so I just laughed as she tried to get up before quickly sitting on her back to stop her from getting up. She groaned and lowered her head in defeat as I asked for the whole arena to hear

"So milady, do you yield?" and I leaned in closer to her ear and whispered "just like old times eh?" referring to the throne room where I had won her the first time. She scoffed and muttered in a low voice

"I guess I surrender!" pouting quite a bit she accepted my hand and I pulled her up. The crowd clapped at us and then the hunters surrounded us congratulating both Artemis and I on sparing so well with each other. After this we all headed back to Artemis' cabin and I pushed open the door only to have a bucket of foul smelling gunk drop on my head. I fell forward sprawled on the floor in shock as I stuck to the wooden ground and turned around to see all of the hunters laughing hysterically at me. I had the best, and worst, idea of a lifetime and sprung to my feet with a sickly sweet smile on my face which seemed to wipe smiles of some of their faces before spreading my arms wide and exclaiming

"Who's ready for some brotha love?" and chasing them into the forest I managed to tackle Phoebe, Thalia and a little girl called Emily to the floor in one go, covering them with the gunk that fell on me in my embrace. I then ran off to find the other huntresses, determined to hunt every last one of them down before dinner. I managed to catch all of them except Artemis and retired to my cabin only to find her waiting patiently at the door with an amused motherly look on her face as she ordered

"Percy you will not set foot in my cabin until you are 110% rid of that… stuff. Anyone else who was caught by him go to the baths or sea or… somewhere I don't care just not here you all smell" she looked at us all expectantly before we all tackled her to the floor covering her in the foul smelling green stuff that was on all of us. We were all laughing, even Artemis, as she called us off and they all ran off giggling and gagging to each other. I looked sheepishly over at the only girl left. The 15 year old goddess looked at me with a look of humour and loathing as she pulled 3 fingers up at me and whispered in a deadly calm voice

" Run…3" one finger down "2…" one finger left standing. I came to my senses just in time and headed for the sea. I pelted down the sandy path towards the shore and heard her laughing gleefully behind me as I chuckled heartily at the thought of being chased by one of my favourite people in the world right now. I reached the sea just in time as she put a hand on my back and pushed me headfirst in the water.

I went under and for her amusement I let myself get wet and came back up, flicking my head in a Justin-Bieber style sweep and spouted sea water out of my mouth comically. She giggled and sat down with her feet in the water dangling off of the pier she had pushed me off moments before. I got an idea and went back under…

I could see perfectly well under the water and saw Artemis toes just touching the surface of the water I slowly swam up to the edge of the deck she was standing on before jumping out of the water laughing at the look of utter horror and shock on her face as I pulled her under. I pulled her deep encasing her with air so she could breathe. We reached the bottom and I walked her to a cave I found my second year here which is where I go when I'm stressed. I walked her to it and formed a bubble of air around us as she sat on the water which I kept solid to hold the both of us. We were laughing before Artemis did the last thing I could have ever imagined the goddess doing right now.

"Tag!" she yelled and swam out of the bubble towards shore so fast I was shocked and motionless. I shook my head and swam after her. Losing sight of her behind a rock I listened out for the cheeky 15 year old goddess. I heard a giggle from behind some plant and swam up to it smiling. Convinced I had her but no it was just a flirting Naiad. I turned away from the water creature uninterested in anything but Artemis. I decided that she couldn't hold her breath for that long because I pulled the air into the bubble so I went to the surface of the water only to be tackled back down again as she jumped off of the deck onto me. I hadn't been paying attention and she caught me but I just smirked yelled.

"Tag, you're it!" and swam like hell out of their hopefully she would follow me but I had to hide somewhere! Where?

_**Don't forget to review and feel free to request any cute scenes I need inspiration! Hope you also read my other story which is a Percy X Clarisse where Artemis raises Percy!**_


	10. Falling for each other! really?

_**I kind of added a song in this chapter! wrote it myself and if you want the video search youtube for 'my darling, my love' or put watch?v=DhS-RZfql8E in your top bar! I'm not brilliant at singing but give it a shot!**_

As I ran through the trees I had an idea. Wow two ideas in one day I'm doing good! The only place Artemis would never think to find me. The archery range! I picked up the pace before I felt like I was made of water. Literally. I was still moving but I was made of water! I don't know how this happened but I sped up and was in the Archery range within seconds. The hunters didn't have archery till tomorrow so she wouldn't even come and ask them. But she was the goddess of the hunt so… the odds are kind of against me from the start!

I just hid in the shadows, with my hoodies help, and tried not to be noticed. I just lay in the shadows of a huge tree and watched my old friends shooting the targets. The conversation they were having was not in my interest so I tuned it out and just watched.

A white picket fence surrounded the shooting range and I was attracting unwanted attention as I saw several of the archers point stare and even blush. I wonder who they thought I was? They couldn't know it was me they had no clues. To them I could be Nico's brother or Hestia's only child no one would be able to be sure. Right!

I kept an eye out for a soaked and furious goddess who was hunting me before I heard a war cry above me and an auburn blur jumped down from the tree onto my shoulders. She was twelve which I was grateful for (no that she was heavy otherwise).

I was still taken aback by her surprise attack but my hood still remained on, thankfully. Nearly all the archers were staring now so I just shrugged putting the goddess on my shoulders off balance a little and headed off towards he cabin to get ready to face dinner.

I touched the goddess' shin and dried her instantly and she thanked me looking around the camp noticing more than me with her new height!

We reached her cabin and I crouched down to get in the door without decapitating Artemis. She then put her hands over my eyes playfully and shifted her wait to try and tip me off balance. I saw a tiny bit of my blue covered bed through her small fingers and headed to it before spinning around hearing her laughing like a child as I fell backwards with an enormous grin on my face. I turned to her and saw her blushing looking a little ashamed. I hoped I hadn't gone too far, after all it was her who jumped on me, but still I was a man and she was still the man hating goddess she would always be and I had to respect this!

Still. She smiled at me and hit my arm playfully as I pulled my hood off. A puzzling thought re-surfaced itself in my mind and I voiced it to Artemis

"What shall I do about dinner? Artemis? If they see me it will cause uproar but I'm sure their curiosity will be just as disruptive?" I asked. She looked at me curiously for a while before placing a hand comfortingly on my knee and saying softly

"I know that this must be hard for you after they sort of banished you from this camp and probably think you dead. I think I'm right in believing Nico and Grover are the only ones who still know you are alive and that is ok but… we will think of something ok! She reassured me and I was still nervous until the rest of the hunt gathered at the door hushing each other behind it and trying to listen in. she motioned towards the door and I knew what she was planning. I could see an evil grin on her face as she motioned at me to follow her lead and just stick to her script.

"Perseus" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes milady?" I answered stomping my feet to make sure our audience behind the door heard.

Have you learned how to shoot a bow and arrow yet?" a bit off of the topic I was thinking of but I kept cool , not missing a beat I retorted

"Moonshine you know I'm abysmal with a bow but I was kind of hoping…_you_, would be able to help me with this." I said putting charm in my words. I could hear angry whispers from behind the door and smiled. She motioned for me to come closer to her and turn away from the door. She grabbed a bow and gave it to me

"This is a standard bow. Can you at least show me how to hold it? Correctly?" she asked slowly as if talking to a child. This earned a few chuckles from outside. I saw the light of the room darken a little and knew they were at the window. Watching us. I held it out and she came up to me very close and started tweaking my hold on the bow to correct it.

Then Artemis summoned a target at the other end of the room and placed an arrow in my hand. I put it up to the bow and pulled back. Cringing as I watched the bow swing away from the string and to my right. She laughed and came to stand behind me

"Ok so first. Your feet? Wider." She nudged my shoes with hers pushing them apart to shoulder width. Then she clasped the bow with one hand and steadied my hand on the sting with her other.

"Whenever you're ready. Let it fly." She said quietly, but still loud enough for the huntresses to hear. I let it go. And it did hit the target. 27 inches away from bulls eye on a 50 inch target. I jumped up and down in celebration before the young goddess pulled my face down to her height and kissed me. But not a real kiss I noted. Her thumb was between us and then only then did I hear the door burst open slamming against the wall and rebounding. We jumped apart in a 'panic' and spluttered nonsense.

Phoebe notched an arrow and let it fly straight for my chest. Surprising ever me… I caught it! I looked down in surprise and laughed out loud.

"What the hell did you do Jackson!" came the annoyed voice of the child of Ares.

Artemis and I looked at each other for a split second before she jumped on me and we flashed out of her cabin. We arrived in a forest with a stream trickling nearby and noises of nature all around us. We both fell on the floor laughing at the state we had left the hunters in until we were both calm enough to sit up and I asked

"No offense Moonshine I love your company and all but why are we here?" she turned to look at me still smiling and answered

"Just this once Percy you will be allowed to skip a meal at camp ok? Seeing as there is still much tension between you and the campers. But otherwise just use your hood ok! And the reason behind this particular location is that Yellowstone national park has always been a favourite of mine always full of deer and you my guardian are going to learn how to hunt if it kills me first." She said smiling but I just looked back a little apprehensive and said

"If I'm hunting with a bow it might well just kill you Artemis. By accident of course but I did manage to hit Chiron when I was first learning to shoot."

"Why is you hitting Chiron such a problem" she asked with a puzzled look and I heaved a sigh answering.

"… he may…or may not…havebennbehindme!" I let out in one breath and waited for her response.

For a moment I was scared in case she hit me. But she collapsed in front of me on the floor laughing and didn't stop for 5 minutes!

"Artemis please stop laughing it's mean but it does make you look cute!" I blurted out and went red as she stopped laughing and shot daggers at me but blushed a pretty pink and scrunched her face up in a pout as though she was wrestling with some inner thought.

"What? You do! It's not often just _anyone_ gets to see the silver goddess smile!" I said trying to lighten the mood but she just sulked. Until I started to gently tickle her sides to try and tempt that beautiful smile back. She squirmed out of my reach and summoned a bow notching an arrow and pointing it at my face in less than a second before letting it go! It flew past my head after clipping my ear and I winced at the slash turning to the small now 13 year old goddess furious.

"What the hell was that for?" I exclaimed not understanding why she shot me!

"I do not like being tickled Perseus and you wouldn't stop when I asked so I shot." She said innocently. It was true she had been begging for me to relieve her but her smile was just so darn beautiful it was hard to let it go.

"Fine moonshine," I shot at her bowing my special bow "Whatever you say" I told her rather coldly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that again but anyway, pick up your bow and aim for that target!" she commanded angry at my use of her Nickname as she summoned a bow, quiver and target for me 20m away. I picked an arrow with blue tipped feathers and notched it as I took aim for the target.

"No. No. No! Stand with your feet at shoulder length for stability or you're too easy to tip over. Like this" she laughed taking me by surprise as she pushed my right shoulder sending me to the floor because of my poor stance. I smiled at her noticing she was happy abusing me and accepted her hand up. I pulled my feet apart to shoulder width apart and tried again.

"Ok good with the feet but pull the string back more if you want to hit the target. Unless you were aiming for your foot which is where that was going." I smiled weakly at her at my pathetic knowledge of Archery and did as she said.

"Well done" she praised flashing me a rare smile. "Now don't tense up of the Arrow will fly off target because you're rigid and stiff as a board." I un-tensed but accidently let the Arrow fly which Zeus knows how flew directly to my left making Artemis hit the deck and I yelped in fear of impaling her.

"Right, now I see that you are terrifically horrible at archery but shooting your teacher isn't an option 15 press ups now" she was punishing me, for shooting her ok I got that but why an easy one like this. Surely she knew I could do press-ups all day but I just hit the deck after helping Artemis up and finished off with 5 clap press ups getting up smiling.

**_ARTEMIS'S POV _**

I had only given him the punishment for a laugh and to see his pathetic attempt but obviously I forgot who I was dealing with and he was being quite the shoe off by rounding it all off with 5 clap press ups. I was mesmerised by his flexing muscles and his ease of completing my task and made myself a mental note to give him more 'punishments'. He came back up smiling broadly which angered me for some reason so I announced

"Well seeing as that was so easy for you I shall have to make them harder shan't I! Next time you make a mistake it's 30 with me sitting on your back" I was slightly embarrassed at what I'd just said but also gleeful at seeing his muscles flex again as he worked out.

_What is happening to me? I can't… love, this boy?_

Can I?

_No! I do not like this boy we are merely good friends. _

But what's stopping us being more than that?

_Nothing much just an oath!_

Battling with my inner self I had drifted off and Percy snapped his fingers in my face making me flinch grab his arm and judo flip him. He landed on the floor with a dull thud and his feathers were slightly ruffled.

"Oh! Sorry Percy I zoned out there but anyway back to archery" I said enthusiastically. He groaned as he got up and stretched his wings. They were an impressive pearly white and I wondered how they stayed clean? But that was a matter for another day.

"This time all I want you to do is aim and shoot. Ok? Try to do it as I told you with the feet and stuff and let it fly when you are ready." My tone was an octave higher for some reason and I was happy after flipping the young Demigod which was weird.

**_PERCY'S POV_**

I got up groaning as I flexed my wings which were slightly crumpling and in need of a good flying to exercise them into straightening again but I did as Artemis said and took my position again. My legs were wide the string pulled back and I wasn't too tense. I took a breath in and released it along with the arrow. Somehow it managed to go directly upwards before plummeting straight to the floor threatening an impaling if I didn't do something to I spread my wings to cover us both and heard a 'twang' as it bounced harmlessly off of my wings.

I stood up and looked up at Artemis who was glaring at me having endangered her life yet again so I hit the deck (yet again) and waited for her to sit on me before doing 30 rather difficult press ups. Not that Lady Artemis is heavy at all but she was sitting on my wings which was quite uncomfortable. I finished without breaking a sweat and picked my bow back up.

"No I think that's enough for now Percy. I will show you in time how to hunt properly but I do not have a death wish so…" she clicked her fingers and the archery equipment vanished.

**_ARTEMIS'S POV_**

I could see he was grateful for this and was quite proud of him when he willingly did the press ups even though I was on top of him. I knew I had taken a liking to the boy like I had no other and I don't know what drew me to him I just felt safe to be by him, happy with him, and felt all of my troubles drift off into an unimportant faraway place whenever he was near. It was quite strange and I decided to go and talk to my nemesis after this to see if she had been meddling with my love life.

"Are you Ok Percy "I asked my guardian noticing his faraway gaze and wondering whether anything was wrong?

"Yeah. No I'm fine Artemis, is it ok if we go back now I'm really tired" he explained and I was glad to flash us back to camp.

When we arrived I noticed that we had spent a little more time away from camp than I thought as no one was outside and only the hunters had their lights on. I realised they may take our practice session the wrong way.

"I'm going to go relax in the lake for a bit. Are you retiring to bed now Moonshine?" he asked seeing me staring at my cabin.

"Uh. No Coral for Brains I don't think we can go in their alone. Or at all for that matter!" I explained to the dim-witted Demigod using one of his many Nicknames in recognition of mine which I think I'm growing to like.

"Why not Moonstone is there something wrong"

"Well, I don't think the hunters will appreciate me spending so much time alone with you and they're still awake at 11pm Percy. They normally go to bed at dark which was 9:37 today. I think they're waiting for us." I explained with a worried expression taking over my face as I thought about my feelings for the boy and if I should act on them or not. He was fun to be around and the only decent male left on this planet so I couldn't just let him go. Could I? My father would kill me if I started showing affection towards this boy. But I wanted, no. needed to know if I really did love him. I wanted him around me all the time and ached when I was on Olympus, away from him. I had no idea what to do and didn't even know if he liked me back. Oh gods what if I tried to show him but he didn't want to love me. He would make fun of me. No. He was too kind. That stupid boy has caused all of my problems. Yet he is the only solution

I started tearing up at my pathetic complications in life only for the fool to step closer to me grab my hand and pull me into a hug. We both sat down on a rock and he cradled me back and forth for a while shushing me but still just letting me cry.

I liked this side of him. There was no denying he liked to show off just as he had with the press ups. But when others needed, he could be soft and caring, but without making you feel pathetic. It was like he had been where you were which he probably had. Felt your pain and knew words couldn't fix this sort of stuff.

I just cried into him snuggled up into a vertical fetal position against his chest. And to my astonishment, he started singing. It was a hushed lullaby. Calm and soothing but not childish. I didn't know the words they sounded foreign or at least very very ancient Greek that was long forgotten. He rocked me back and forth singing his lament to me which had a very calming effect. I didn't know that he had a good voice like this and it felt like the whole world should know, and then again I felt as if I needed to keep it a secret. My secret, of him. But I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. I didn't feel like sharing. I stopped crying slowly taking deep breaths and looked up into his eyes. He was still rocking back and forth in an almost hypnotic rhythm. He was staring up at the stars still singing quietly. When I felt ok I put a hand on his cheek and he went from singing to humming as he looked down at my face.

"Carry on singing. Don't stop" I pouted childishly "It was beautiful." I said shyly. He smiled with tears in his eyes

"It was a lullaby my mother sang to me after we got into… into a rough patch! But he's gone now!" he assured himself. Thinking most probably about his filth of a step- father. "But so is she" he whispered more to himself than to me. I snuggled closer into his warm chest and thanked Hestia for blessing him with warmth. I had been wondering how he was only in a tee shirt where as I had 4 layers on and was still freezing.

I rested my head against his chest and he lay down so we were spread on the floor in the cool night him underneath me. All rules and restrictions forgotten. I put my ear to his chest and heard his heart beating steadily. Re-assuring me he wasn't going anywhere. He hugged me closer as I shivered again and I intertwined my legs with his spreading warmth through my body. He still had tears in his eyes but was smiling now looking up at the stars and to my delight, started singing again. In a low tone quiet but still loud enough for me to hear.

Τα αστέρια λάμπουν φωτεινά αγάπη μου

και ο ήλιος θα έρθει και πάλι

Είναι σκοτεινά μόνο για τόσο πολύ καιρό αγαπητέ μου

και εγώ θα σας κρατήσει ασφαλείς μέχρι τότε

Τα τέρατα δεν θα μπορείτε να πάρετε εδώ απόψε

Θα σας προστατεύσει από όλα αυτά

και όταν ξυπνάτε το πρωί

το φως θα λάμψει για εμάς και θα καλέσουμε

Σας ευχαριστώ ηλιοφάνεια μου για όλο το φως σας

σκέψεις μας βοήθησαν όλη τη νύχτα

είναι τρομακτικό, αλλά κάτι που έρχεται , που θα μπορούσε να

να αξίζει τον κόπο έτσι θα καταπολεμήσει

Είμαι εδώ για σένα , αλλά για πάντα

όταν μεγαλώνουν ψηλός και δυνατός

μπορείτε να προστατεύσετε τον εαυτό σας από το σκοτάδι

μέχρι οι ανησυχίες σας έχουν φύγει και τελειώσαμε

έτσι ώστε να ακούσει εδώ αγάπη αγάπη μου

Θα σας κρατήσει ασφαλείς για τώρα

και υπό το φως το πρωί θα έρθει

για να είναι γενναίος θα πάρουμε ένα τόξο

oh αγαπητούς , αγάπη μου μου

Θα σ 'αγαπώ για πάντα με όλη μου την ψυχή και την καρδιά μου

Αλλά αύριο θα έρθει μια νέα μέρα

διασκέδαση έτσι θα καταπολεμήσει το σκοτάδι μακριά

επειδή σ 'αγαπώ αγάπη μου

Θα έκανα τα πάντα

για να βεβαιωθείτε ότι είστε ασφαλείς πάνω απ 'όλα

μπορούμε να κρατήσει ο ένας τον άλλο για τώρα όμως

και βεβαιωθείτε ότι κανένας από εμάς πτώση

he finished singing and it was very beautiful. He looked down at me seeing me staring and gave me an apologetic look

"Sorry, I didn't notice I was singing." He said trying to get up from underneath him but I wouldn't let him leave.

"Why did you apologise!" I asked him furious he could be embarrassed about having such a lovely voice!

"Well my mother liked to hear me sing, but when Annabeth heard me she just… didn't like it I guess so I thought…"

"You thought wrong Percy" I assured him. "I don't know why _she _didn't like your voice but can I be the first to say I think you have a beautiful voice and I wish you would sing more." I said laying my head on his chest listening to his heart again.

"Thank you Artemis. I think we both needed cheering up a bit. So where would you like to sleep. I can keep you perfectly warm out here and I'm sure we will wake up before anyone else comes out ,but if you do not want to I understand and we can go back to your cabin if you're sure the hunters won't murder us!" he said laughing slightly

"No Percy, it's fine. I think we can stay here as long as you keep me warm." I smiled as he wrapped his wings around me and I was instantly warm as he started humming me to sleep rocking backwards and forwards again as I had let him sit up and hold me again. And I fell asleep to the sound of the boy's lovely voice. Beautiful music! Better than anything my brother had ever sang!

**_Very cute scene and Artemis cold ice covered heart is melting! Awwwwhhh! is it cute to you or is it just me? please review and tell me what you think! I love reading them and always respond when I can!_**


	11. Fun and games :)

_**Here's chapter 11 hope you like it! BTW please tell me if you went to my youtube or have 33 random people been listening to me sing? (Cringe)**_

Bright white light was all I could see. I could hear birds in the trees nearby and wondered where I was? Oh god? Did I really? Am I still outside? I opened my eyes and discovered I was still 'on' Percy sitting in his legs as he was propped up against a rock smiling sheepishly at me wondering if he was going to turn into a small furry animal anytime soon. His wings were still wrapped around me to keep me warm in the morning cold.

I had never met a man quite like Percy. He didn't flirt. He wasn't overly brutal. I came first always above him no matter what he wanted for some reason. Like last night. He knew I didn't want to _ask_ him to stay out here with me so he asked me instead. And even made up an excuse with the Huntresses. Around him I felt safe. I snuggled up to him yawning. I didn't need to hide my emotion as he had proven last night. And I am glad I did let go because now I feel 100% better as well as getting to hear his beautiful voice. I wish he could sing to me all day long and must make a point of having a 'camp fire sing along' for the hunters soon.

He pulled me closer and I admit I was getting quite nervous and flustered around him. Being so close to his warm toned body. For a while I didn't even care that I was a maiden goddess. I didn't care about any ancient laws that forbade me from love. They could stick it where my Brother don't shine for all I cared.

"Good morning Artemis. Are you ok you seem distant? We aren't in trouble are we or I suppose it would be me more than you." He seemed worried. But worried for me and not himself. Aarrgghh his damn loyalty was so charming. How can a fatal flaw be so? Amazing!

"No Percy, no worries I don't think anyone saw us so we're good! But don't tell anyone ok? Or you'll wake up with four legs and fur!" I joked but he paled quite a bit so I stopped. Am I really that intimidating?

"We best get back to the hunters. I wonder if they slept at all" I laughed at the thought of them worried sick about me when I was not even 150 meters away near the tree line. "We'll get ready for breakfast which you will attend and I think there is a game of capture the flag tomorrow! You will most probably be allowed to play so have fun but in the meantime. I need your help!" I told him wondering whether he would accept. He unfurled his wings and stood up pulling me up with him with apparent ease.

"What do I need to do Milady?" he answered as we released each other's hands reluctantly. I hadn't noticed I was holding his hand all night! What was happening to me? But it seemed… almost, natural.

"Well the huntresses as you know are brilliant when it comes to archery but as soon as they get into a close range combat they're useless please don't repeat this. But I need you to train them in close combat. For tonight and for survival skills." I told him pleadingly hoping he would help me. But I doubt he had a choice after all; he was my servant was he not?

"Yes Lady Artemis of course I'll help but I am allowed to wear my hoodie at breakfast yes?" he asked looking terrified and I don't know why.

"Yes of course if you're that scared to show your face."

"Do you think it's ok to go back to your cabin now? The hunters will most probably try and kill me horribly?" I laughed at the worried expression on his face and replied

"Well I'll tell them I showed you my moon chariot or something and they won't mind then. So let's go" and we both walked off in the early morning towards our cabin. As we got closer to the door we couldn't hear anything so we assumed they were asleep. Boy were we wrong!

I opened the door and walked in quietly with Percy behind me breathing rapidly probably expecting a surprise attack.

"See we're fi-aaarrgh" I said as the both of us were hoisted up by the ankles to swing lamely beside each othere.

"GIRLS!" I yelled furious at my capture and glad I wasn't wearing a dress! "WHAT is the meaning of this let us down NOW!" I commanded only to hear giggles from the right corner of the room. "Show yourselves girls" I commanded but they didn't move.

"Right forget this I'm out" I heard Percy say and felt intense heat before hearing the goof crash to the floor only to be caught up in a net that managed to catch me too!

"What did you do?" I asked curious as to how he got out

"Uh well Hestia and…" he said as he grinned with what seemed to be an idea. Oh no! And he grabbed me bridal style best he could in the net and we disappeared into a shadow, re appearing just outside the net.

He put me down and blushed but grinning broadly proud that his plan had worked until Thalia and Phoebe stepped out of the darkness arms crossed and questioned

"Where the heck have you been, all night? Not even a warning. We thought you'd been kidnapped but then we noticed…Percy was gone… and… so where have you been tell us!" they whined like children

"Now, now girls quiet down I took Percy away for some Archery training so he could skip having to face camp at mealtime and we lost track of time on my chariot we apologise for that." I said warily eyeing my huntresses lest they detect any lies in the story.

"Ok. That doesn't mean we are ok with you spending time with the boy but what are we doing today Milady" Phoebe said as the rest of the hunters went to sit on their beds yawning having been up all night I guessed.

"I suppose I should let you girls sleep after scheming all night meanwhile Percy and I need to practice close combat and plan out your lessons." I decided to drop the bomb that they would be being taught by a man and they did nothing but protest and whine for ten minutes straight making Percy decide to take control and lit himself on fire momentarily, getting everyone's attention and yelling

"HEY, I'm sorry for being in the company of Artemis for so long but I can't undo what I did so deal with it ok? Anyway breakfast's in 10 whose coming?" he said ending all protest and lightning the mood with the thought of food. Percy left to let the girls and me change into day clothes and he went to the sea to freshen up.

The horn sounded after 10 minutes to signal breakfast and we all headed to the pavilion to get breakfast. We were just entering the mess hall when I heard a high pitch scream and saw a black and white blur flying at us like a hawk. I laughed and changes into a falcon (one of my many talents as goddess of the hunt) to meet him in mid-air and cawed at him racking at his hood uselessly and earning a yelp from the boy as he turned to see me flapping his wings in a steady motion to stay level with me. He looked at me warily before pointing up to the moon and I nodded my feathery head in confirmation cawing at him again playfully shaking my tail, asking him to see if he could catch me. We both flew off at high speed and he was quite fast I had to admit but not nearly as agile in the sky as I twisted and turned dodging him and twirling in the sky before diving back down towards the pavilion only to fly straight into his hands after he shadow travelled to the ground and plucked me out of the air wrapping his hands around my wings so I couldn't move I turned my head to look at him pleadingly and he smiled triumphantly before I pecked him and he squealed before dropping me to the floor where I resumed my human form but fell to the floor from laughing at the winged demigods on the floor clutching his hand and cursing in ancient Greek. How was I going to explain this to the huntresses? Oh gods!

"Ahahhahahahahha….. S-s-s-sorry …p-pp-p-Percy hahahahah. You're q-quite fast at flying but I will have to t-teach you Agility if y-you are ever to fight in the air." Still laughing I offered the boy a hand up and he accepted it disgruntled.

"Ruined my big entrance" he mumbled

"Gods you're more dramatic than Zeus" I complained of my father's constant theatrics. "We best head off before they decide to capture us again, come on Percy.

We walked straight into the hall Percy with his hood up now so no one could see him. This drew most of the young Demigods eyes but we ignored them all. We sat down at my table and all of the hunters greeted us as 'Lady Artemis' and the 'Guardian' as I had instructed when they were ready to leave this morning. Breakfast was served and it wasn't too impressive. One piece of bacon toast a sausage, burnt beans, and a roasted tomato.

All of the girls were looking at Percy longingly, the Demigod had summoned a fantastic smelling full English breakfast for the both of us and I was grinning at the look of shock half the pavilion was giving us.

"Guardian?" Thalia said in a baby sweet cupboard-love voice

"Yes sparks?" I knew he was grinning at being allowed to nickname Thalia without her retaliating, even if I couldn't see his face and nudged him in the side with my elbow whispering

"Don't smirk it's not flattering!" while smiling at him.

"How did you know?" came his worried voice. He must think his hood wasn't working and pulled it over his head more. I was angry at whatever his Girlfriend and the rest of camp had done to him to make him like this but I smiled re-assuring him and said

"Because I know you feathered friend. You are my guardian and I know you well enough even though we have been around each other for such little time" I held back saying 'together' as that might give the wrong impression. But somehow, it felt like that was the word that belonged there, it fitted and I blushed at the thought of such a thing.

"Guardian we're hungry!" replied Thalia with an amused look on her face, she un-like most was not cold towards all men. Especially Percy who she was quite fond of even if she tried to kill him once… or twice?

"Eat up then you're food is here before most, ah! But I forgot. Sacrifices!" he announced and put two of his four sausages into the fire along with a slice of bacon declaring "To Poseidon Hestia Artemis and Hades" as he whispered under his breath turning back towards the table "Share nicely!" he sat back down and I leaned in close to where I guessed his ear was and whispered

"Thank you" he was smiling I knew it and then told the huntresses

"Fine then go and give your food to someone else who hasn't had any yet and first back gets an extra sausage and bacon!" he laughed watching them scramble to relieve their plate the fastest and of course Thalia was first.

"Thanks brother!" she flashed him a smile, I was astonished as all of the huntresses thanked him this way as their food was delivered to them making most camper drool. Were they actually warming up to him? Or was it all just cupboard love for the special treatment they were receiving?

The rest of the day was just like any normal day had been at the camp. The hunters went off on their own to torture boys and put the Apollo cabin to shame with their Archery skills. We had the Arena tomorrow so that's when the girls close combat lesson was. For now though they were allowed to forget danger as they ran away screaming from Percy who had been told to capture all of them so we could discuss tactics for tomorrow's game of capture the flag. Huntresses + Percy v the campers. The girl. Hated. Tactic talks. They had paired up apart from Beca who liked talking tactics and ran off into the woods goading the sea Prince to catch them if he could.

So far he had captured 9 of my 13which left Thalia and Phoebe to be captures each of whom had teamed up with a small child. I leaped into the air and turned into a small bird landing on a high tree branch which let me see almost all the forest.

Phoebe and the little red-head with here were running full pelt east and Thalia was hiding with her brunette team mate under some bushes not too far to the west. Percy was closer to Thalia but she had hidden well and was quiet while Phoebe was darting through the forest and making no attempt to keep quiet. I saw Percy trying to decide which way to go and he decided following Phoebe was going to get him definite results. He leapt up in the air and stretched his wings. He shot up and soared through the sky turning his head to try and catch a glimpse of silver. Flying higher to try and widen his range of vision.

All of a sudden he stiffened and flapped a little higher before pulling his wings in tight and going into a dive. He headed straight for the still running Phoebe and swept her and her partner Ellen into the air carrying Phoebe bridal style with the small Ellen on his shoulders. He flapped vigorously before managing to gain height and headed back to my cabin. I nearly fell out of my tree as I remembered I was still meant to be at my cabin waiting for him so I dived out of the tree flapping my wings wildly thinking how lucky I was not to be carrying 2 more people on my back.

I turned back into my human form outside the door of my cabin and opened the door to make sure the captured hunters were still there, thank my father they were. Just then I heard a soft swoosh and a sound almost like Velcro as Percy landed and let go of Phoebe retracting his wings as he pulled 8 year old Ellen off of his shoulders. She was an amazing healer a child of my brother and the best Archer I had next to Phoebe, but she was still so young!

She giggled as he tickled her and then bowing all three of them, the girls admitted defeat and Percy retraced his steps back to hunt down the pesky daughter of Zeus. I somehow wish I had run off with them wanting to play along and not have a care in the world for just a day. But I had an image to uphold that could only be shattered by the cover of night so long as I was accompanied by the water Prince! I sat there for ages just thinking about him and what I was to do. I have to talk to Aphrodite tonight if it kills me (which it just might).

I flew off into the sunset to fetch the last of the troublemakers. Thalia was hiding in the forest somewhere with another young hunter and I had to find them to go and talk tactics for games tomorrow night. As I discovered when they all ran off. The hunters. Hate. Talking Tactics! I took to the air again flying with more ease as I had gotten used to using my white wings. I looked below to try and find any hint of silver but I found nothing! I was getting a little worried now. Maybe she was lost. Where was she? I landed and walked about trying to sense her as I could now sense Artemis and other essences. I immediately felt someone behind me and turned only to find her holding a spear to my throat and glaring at me

"Where were you this morning? You may have fooled Phoebe with your lies but I saw it in your eyes. You lied Percy. Now tell me where you were." She was crackling with angry electricity and I backed away. Before a brilliantly deadly idea came to me about how to get Thalia to drop the subject. I flew at her ignoring her attempts to shock me and lifted her into the sky to 'persuade' her to stop questioning me. She squealed when she noticed where we were and held onto my neck for dear life as she was in my arms bridal style. We were 300ft up and I loosened my hold on her asking

"What did you want to ask me sis?" she just shook her head and cried

"Not here Perce please just put me down" I smirked at her fear and said

"Well I caught you fair and square Thals so I'd give up if I were you! I'll make you a deal hmh? You give this up right now, and I'll put you down right now!" I smiled at my manipulation but she couldn't see because her eyes were closed and her head was buried in my shoulder. She just nodded nearly crying and I swooped down earning a yelp from her before setting her down next to her teammate who was looking at me in disgust for being so cruel. I marched the both of them back to Artemis' cabin with a hand around Thalia's neck to make sure she didn't make a runner and the other girl was just marching along beside us looking bored. We arrived and I pushed them both in before me as they went to their respective beds, Thalia being silent for the first time since she was a tree. She starred daggers at me making Lady Artemis give me a questioning look but I shook my head and dismissed her making her look angrier. They droned on for over an hour about tactics and how I was to stay back and protect the flag using all my necessary powers. I wasn't listening and when the horn finally blew to signal dinner everyone jumped up and stampeded out of the room leaving me and Lady Artemis alone. I went to where I had tossed my hoodie off because I was too hot and nearly falling asleep. I picked it up and put it on looking over at Artemis who gave me a look of pity and sadness.

"What's wrong Moonshine?" I asked relieved that she smiled at the nickname; I think she's warming to it.

"I wish you didn't have to hide from them. I don't know why you do but I know it must be hard. Why do you have to hide?" she asked looking at me with a strange look, like she wanted something. But what?

"I guess I didn't tell you the whole story huh? Well long story short-" but I was interrupted

"No. no short stories just tell me the whole story" she said with a smile. I was very grateful someone would let me vent my feelings but didn't she want food?

"But what about dinner milady?" I asked wondering why she would opt to spend the evening with a man instead of her hunters.

"I think you can sort that out Percy I'll have Pizza and" She clicked her fingers making a sign appear on the open door leading outside that instructed the huntresses to go to the Archery range to practice and have a bath before coming back "we won't be disturbed it's fine and if you feel like venting some anger I will go with you to the arena and we can spar hmh? But first tell me why you're afraid? What happened?"

I explained the whole story to her while we both ate our pizzas. We both sat head to foot in a hammock and she was looking angrier the further I got with my story. When I explained about Clarisse she asked

"Are you still ok with her then? The Ares girl? Do you… like her" it was a strange question but I answered

"I'm not sure if she's still friends with me but she's ok I guess why do you ask" I looked up from my lovely pizza just for the goddess to blush and say

"Oh no reason. So then your father good as kidnapped you, you tried…to….yeah! and now we are here" she summarised.

"It's ok I'm over the whole suicidal thing you can say it. It wasn't scary it was like being released and-"I was slapped hard in the face and my pizza went flying. Artemis was on top of me sitting on my chest as she starred at me with unbelievable anger

"NO. YOU aren't allowed to say that. You can't die ok. Not anymore. I can't lose you!" she said nearly crying. 'I' she had definitely said 'I' and not 'we' as if she were referring to the huntresses as well as herself.

"I" I whispered looking up through her auburn hair into her silvery beautiful eyes. She was actually quite cute when she was angry! She looked at me confused at what I said and I explained

"You said I, and not we, which means _you_ would miss me too" I said smiling up at her as she blushed and hit my arm playfully.

"So what if I would miss you. You just can't die okay. Promise me?" she asked suddenly worried which is not an expression I normally see in the 15 year old goddesses face. Did she really care? I think she did so I promised

"I swear on the river Styx not to die on you Lady Artemis" and she fell down on me laughing her head off before getting up still sitting on me and explained to my slightly confused

"You just made an oath not to kill yourself, to the Styx, who will kill you if you break your oath, by killing yourself. Can you s-see w-why I'm laughing?" she asked as she continued chuckling along with me this time as I came to grips with my apparent stupidity. She slumped down with her face inches from mine and I smiled up at her lifting my head to look into her lovely silver eyes and breathing in her smell, Pine and Cinnamon, I have to admit it's quite intoxicating. All of a sudden she said

"Stuff them!" and bent down slowly towards my face pausing for a second as though rethinking her choice which I hoped she wouldn't and then…

_**Oh I'm so evil aren't I. should I let them kiss. I might. or will Artemis back out? Hmmm! Don't forget to review because no one has in a while so keep me entertained and motivated!?**_


	12. And then

_**So chapter 12 is a little long and slow but still worth the read so please do and review afterwards too!**_

We kissed. I was in blissful heaven as our lips touched. She was quite gentle as though she was holding back, but when I kissed her back she seemed to think I wanted it and deepened the kiss. I was trapped under her and her smell was making me dizzy but I didn't mind. After all I think I have had a crush on her for a while. She sat back up and placed her hands on my chest for support. I looked up at her confused at why she'd stopped, but she confused me more when she exclaimed

"I'm sorry!" and ran out of the door crying towards the forest. I knew I couldn't catch her because I wasn't very fast at running. But I could fly pretty damn well. I couldn't just leave her out here crying could I so I leaped into the air and went after her. I flapped my wings furiously trying to catch up with her and think I may have broken the sound barrier by wings started to ache but after spotting her zigzagging through the tree's and dodging wildlife and the stream haphazardly I swooped down picking her up and flew into the nearest tree. I set her down and she shoved herself up against the trunk as I set myself on the branch opposite.

"What was that all about?" I asked quietly trying to comfort her as I moved next to her and put my arm around her. She just shook her head and pulled away, but I wouldn't let her hide.

"Artemis tell me please I'm not angry just curious."

"You should be." She shot at me seeing my confused face and explaining. "Angry. You should be angry at me!"

I was utterly left in the dark here and didn't have a clue why I would be angry at her after she just kissed me.

"Artemis." She turned away still crying but I couldn't let her suffer and got angry that she let herself do this and said more stubbornly

"Artemis!" and pulled her around to face me. "I don't know why you think I'm angry at you because I am not. To be honest I think I am the happiest I have been in a long time" and flashed a smile at her that made her stop sniffling and sobbing "The only reason I was disappointed with that" I said referring to the kiss which made her tear up again until I explained further "Was because it stopped!" She froze and then looked up at me and whispered

"Really, were you? Did you? Why didn't you say?" she asked in a small voice as I pulled her closer stroking her auburn hair.

"Well I never really was interested in knowing the ups and downs of being a Jackalope so I kept to myself thinking you wouldn't go for me in a million years. But that didn't stop me being nice! I still wanted to make you happy even though I could never be with you. But now? I suppose… it could be different." I said slowly and she sat to face me beaming.

"I was scared of breaking my oath at first, I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you. I was going to see Aphrodite tonight to see if she was just messing with me. But now? I don't care." She admitted and fifty feet up in a tree the goddess of virginity and most famous man hater of them all, was cuddling me.

"So… I know I like you very, very much. And it was you that kissed me. But do you really have feelings for-for me?" I asked wondering if the goddess would back out which I would be fine with because it was an awfully big sacrifice!

She looked at me confused for a moment and then said smiling slightly

"Remember the first night you were with us and I told you all the things that made me like you?" she asked and I nodded at her to go on "Well those are the major reasons that set you apart from other men. You are a real man Percy and there are few left these days. You have done nothing but help me and the hunt and even risked your life for them even though they hadn't fully accepted you. I love the way I can be myself around you and I don't have to be strict or hide my feelings." I squeezed her tight at this which made her smile

"Also I love your voice and I think last night sealed the deal. I never knew you could sing. You're better than Apollo by far and I don't think anyone. Not even Thalia could have comforted me like you did last night." I felt proud that I had helped Artemis and excited that she felt different being around me. It was a 'good' different though!

"But when you went off chasing my hunters… I was jealous! I wanted you with me and not them but I hid it and let you have fun with them because gods know they needed it!" she said in a small shy voice I never thought capable of the fierce goddess but I liked this side of her as much as any other she had. I had only met Diana a few times but left that to worry about for later.

"Everything's ok now though because now you are mine!" She whispered possessively and kissed me again making us both blush. She put her head on my chest and we lay there in silence just enjoying each other's company without having to say anything until she interrupted the silence

"Percy?" she asked looking up at me with her beautiful silver eyes

"Hmh?" I answered staring up at the stars thinking of Zoe.

"Your song last night was truly beautiful. Why don't you sing in public?" she wondered and I blushed before looking down at her as she gleamed in the moonlight

"No one but my mother and Annabeth ever heard me sing before and I never sang at campfires because Annabeth was there. She never liked my voice for some reason, said it annoyed her"

"She annoys me" answered the 17 year old goddess and I laughed "Sing to me?" she pleaded and I started singing the same song as the night before quietly to her. She smiled closing her eyes and snuggled down towards to me as I leapt off of the branch and down to the floor where I lay on my side with her on my left wing wrapping the other around me. I knew we were hidden well in the forest as no one dared come here at night with all its monsters. I wasn't afraid though and neither was Artemis it seemed as I started singing again. She curled up next to me and hummed along. Slowly getting quieter and quieter until it stopped and she was sleeping. I looked towards the cabins and saw that the huntress's lights were out. I didn't risk taking Artemis back to her cabin or they'd kill me and I didn't want that. I wouldn't see her again, ever! So I curled around the goddess finishing my son quietly and then went to sleep a happy man.

There was a capture the flag game tomorrow and I was going to win it at all costs to prove my worth!

That night I slept without weird dreams or nightmares of quests gone wrong. I woke up feeling like a million watts of electricity was coursing through me, and that's when I noticed cinnamon. Not the smell because that was there nearly constantly now but the taste. I could taster cinnamon. Artemis' taste! I opened my eyes and smiled into the kiss. I was on my back with my wings spread out beneath me and Artemis was once again lying on top of me and then she pushed herself up into a sitting position and smiled at me blushing.

"Good morning." She said and I smiled replying

"Yes, very!" and she went redder if possible, which made her face scrunch up and it was very cute laughing

"Oh what a charmer Percy Jackson. It's 6:42 the hunters wake at seven so if you want I could sneak you in to my room because there is a spare bed in there so they won't be suspicious." I pondered this for a minute wondering if it would give the wrong impression, or the right one? Whichever. I guess we were together now but the only two that we to know were Artemis and I

"Yeah sure and thank you for last night. I slept really well but that's not why I'm happy." I hugged her close sitting up and cuddling her in my arms as she sat on my lap. She was quite small as she was in her 15 year old state.

"I'm happy because if I'm right. We are now together and that is all I could ever ask for." I was rocking now and she snuggled up close to me a little cold in the cool air so I upped my body temperature which I didn't know was possible until then, and pulled her even closer. Her auburn hair was ticklish but I didn't squirm. There was a bright flash of light that blinded me and I shut my eyes tight to try and stop getting dizzy as I knew the sensation and knew Artemis was flashing us somewhere. We ended up in her room sitting on the bed still hugging each other until she looked up at me and kissed me gently. I went all fuzzy as her auburn hair brushed my face and I inhaled her intoxicating pine and cinnamon smell.

She pulled away and lay down on the bed leaving the taste on my lips I had not minutes before and I licked them eagerly. Not wanting to rush thing as I knew the goddess would still be hesitant and fragile about the subject I held back. She pouted at my hesitation and, not wanting to disappoint, I leapt on her and she squealed which I never expected to her from the fierce man hating goddess. I was holding myself up just off of her body by my arms on either side of her.

She smiled and lifted her head up to kiss me again so I rolled onto my side pulling her with me only to fall off the side of the bed with a thunk that wasn't too loud to wake the hunters and swapped our rolls so she was now on top of me. Leaning in slowly. Torturingly slow. And then… our lips met, it was a deep kiss this time and passionate. I kissed back which made her smile into the kiss as we both sat up and she wrapped her arms around me. I got up with the goddess wrapping her legs around my waist and I sat back on the bed touching my forehead to hers and beaming at her.

"I love you" she whispered as if scared the walls will would hear. Then again we didn't know if the hunters were listening or not. My eyes shot to the door and then back to the beauty that was now sitting on my lap with her arms around my neck and legs wrapped around my waist. I looked down into her eyes as she was still '15' and whispered

"I love you too. More than blue! Which is saying a lot coming from me" and she tipped her head back and laughed. I had never seen this side of the goddess before. But I loved it! She was so open when we were alone. No longer strict and guarded, but fun and emotional. I loved that she didn't hide her feelings from me and would cry in front of me. Obviously I didn't like it when she cried but just that she wasn't scared to, in front of me…

I looked around the room and it was pretty obvious whose it was. The wallpaper was like a 3D forest and smelled of Artemis. Everything was made of finest wood and there were animal pelts all around the walls.

Our fun together for the morning ended at the sound of the horn and to my dismay, Artemis put her wall of coldness back up and went to the door before stopping short and whispering

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. But meet me at 10 as it's 7:45 now and we will prepare for the game tonight with the girls. They still have their training session with us remember." And she left. I was glad she was letting me off of breakfast and heard her call to the girls

"Wake up huntresses, breakfast in five!" and I heard her going to each bed and pulling the sheets off of each girl to shock them into consciousness.

"Milady where is Pe-Guardian?" Thalia asked realising I wasn't there and using my other title just in case. I wondered what excuse Artemis would come up with and smiled imagining her going red before she spoke

"He is in the spare bed sleeping for now as he has had troubling nights since coming back here. He does not exactly feel accepted here as you know and does not wish to show his face more than is needed. However we do have the arena all day and he is going to help me teach you close combat for tonight's game!" the girls and grumbled at being taught to me and I sat there thinking how I could make it fun for them.

As soon as they left I sprang to my feet and paced the ground wondering how to teach the girls but still keep it exciting? Thank Athena an idea sprang to mind and I leaped out of the cabin running off towards the sea. I got to the beach and created mist tossing a drachma from my pocket into the fine sea spray and asking

"Oh iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Hephaestus on Olympus!"

And an image of the god leaning over a vault came into view. He was leaning over a red hot pit with the lid over his head and I called

"Uh… Hephaestus? Lord Hephaestus." He jerked upwards and hit his head on the lid stumbling backwards. I held back a laugh which was quite hard watching the god stumble around and curse!

"Ah Perseus, what can I do for ye me boy" the god cried regaining himself and turning to face me.

"Well you see milord… I need a favour…"

ARTEMIS'S POV

We all walked into the arena at 10 sharp and I was expecting Percy to be sitting there on his own waiting for us maybe with some weapons on the floor. What I was not expecting is obviously what I got with Percy!

There were automatons all over the place and they all had paper faces of boys that were slightly familiar to me. Hercules was a face on an automaton as were the Stoll brothers and Apollo and various other annoying camper boys.

Percy was standing in the middle of them breathing slightly heavy and looked as theough he had just been fighting.

He turned towards us and opened his arms wide smiling he shouted

"You're welcome. Pick an enemy and we can start!" he laughed which was a lovely belly laugh that was rare as he watched the girls fight over the automaton boys. Phoebe went for Hercules, probably for Zoe, Thalia went for Apollo smirking and the rest of the girls fought over the remaining brats trying to get a suitable toy to bash.

When everyone had calmed down Percy asked me to spar with him close combat and though I was reluctant to be beaten by the boy yet again as he had many more different powers than I did I accepted. So again we circled in the familiar arena as he smirked at me which gave him away. He was going to try something I didn't know about. His eyes were gleaming and I was him look in between my feet as if judging the size of the gap. When Phoebe shouted

"Go" we both leaped at each other but at the last second before our weapons connected he changed into water. WATER? He reappeared behind me smirking and announced

"Discovered that at tag!" of course everyone else was stumped and didn't understand. So he found his new power while running from me when we played tag? While wondering this he declared

"Never let your guard down when facing an opponent!" and lunged at me. I parried his blow with my daggers a s he again had only his sword. The force of our weapons connecting threw the left dagger out of my hand. I snarled that he defeated my so easily but he was just so… distracting.

Of course at the end of all this he won and the hunters were all hiding broad grins that their mistress had been beaten by a man. Next we both walked around the girls as they fought off the automatons and perfected their stance or grip or technique.

Thalia and Phoebe didn't really need to improve much until he noticed Thalia's shoddy footwork and Phoebe's habit of drawing out a fight. To show the girls how to perfect their techniques he had Phoebe fight 5 on one with the automatons of Apollo Hercules the Stolls twins and a blonde child I guessed was Hermes. She didn't have time to kill each one slowly at this and had to do it quickly to move onto the next target.

He then offered spar with Thalia and point her main weakness if she showed any. She agreed boasting she didn't have any major weaknesses but Percy just smiled knowingly and nodded. As soon as she leaped at him their weapons clashed and they sparred for maybe twenty seconds, until Thalia leaned ni too much expecting Percy to recoil but stunned when he reached under her and pulled at her knee making her crumble.

She gasped about to hit the floor but he caught her and smiled

"See?" he asked not in a triumphant way like you would expect after proving he was right but just making sure she realised. He stood her back up and she blushed at being helped.

"Yeah" she answered in a small voice that made me chuckle. I announced it was nearly dinner time and that they would go and have a wash before dinner and then the game. They all ran of gibbering about their training session that had stretched on quite a bit.

As they ran out they broke the barrier I had put up not allowing anyone to come in lest they see Percy and cause trouble. So Percy flipped his hood back up and came towards me sitting down in the cool sand and breathing heavily having just vanished all of the dummies away by shadow travel.

I walked up to him and sat on his feet which were stretched out in front of him. I looked into his eyes and could see there was something troubling him. They always gave him away like that and I loved that he couldn't hide from me even if he wanted to.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously and I saw his eyes dim as if he was trying to hide something from me so I told him "Don't think of lying Perseus or I'll just get Apollo down here, plus I think I know you well enough to tell when you're lying so spill it water boy!"

He smiled weakly at my threat and explained

"It's not like I want to hurt them. But they're planning on hurting you Artemis. The campers, they think I'm a part of the new prophecy and want to get rid of me. I heard them talking today and said they were going to kidnap you to make me reveal myself. I know you can take care of yourself Moonbeam but you can't blame me for being scared. And if they do hurt you, I-i… I don't think I could control myself. I know what they did to me and they can be horrible people but the campers are weak fighters alone they'll need a team. I heard them say they were going to do it tonight during the game so please Artemis. For me… just leave until I come and find you ok. For my sanity. Go to where you tried to teach me archery and I'll come for you when it's safe ok?"

I looked into his eyes and after this speech he seemed a little more relaxed. The way I felt after I was relieved of the weight of the sky. I thought how easily I had been captured before. Staring into his eyes, his lovely green eyes with flecks of orange now? Must be Hestia…

"OK Percy. I'll do it but only so you can concentrate and win the game ok?" I bargained not wanting to show weakness or pity for him as I know he didn't like or need it. Smiling gratefully at the fact she had agreed to his terms he pulled her into a hug and thanked her.

"thank you very much Artemis I know it might seem like you're hiding but it's just to keep me sane ok?" he joked and I laughed at his effort to ease the tension of the situation. He released me quickly as we both got up and went off to dinner side by side with each other laughing about everything and anything we could. I had a bad feeling about tonight. If Annabeth suspected anything she might suspect the boy. I would have to put Thalia onto her and hope it would work.

Dinner had gone quite fast with the huntresses swapping camps meal for Percy's one again as they requested Chinese this time. The campers longing looks at the girl's plates were amusing but I saw Percy had gotten himself a large meat feast pizza. I had requested a glass of his pure water and a simple steak and chips.

A plan formulated in my head as I tried to catch his attention. I grinned at him but couldn't read or guess his emotions because of his hood. I wanted him to notice me so I got up and walked around the table. He hadn't noticed anything and I was smiling at my own achievement. I swiped a slice of pizza from his plate but as soon as my fingers cleared his plate he grabbed my hand twisted it, took the pizza away from me and transported me back to my own seat using shadow travel.

The huntresses all laughed at my bemused expression but Percy looked down trying hard not to blush and apologised by summoning me a slice of my own meaty pizza. I smiled at him hoping he'd seen and scooped it up swallowing it in two bites. The camper looked at me mouths agape until Percy stood up and vanished.

The huntresses and I all smiled evilly as we knew he was setting traps on our side of the capture the flag territory. He had told us he was quite good at traps as he had helped with Manhattan and the Hephaestus cabin had shown him a thing or two. The night wore on and after what seemed like an age without Percy here to crack jokes or amuse me the horn blew and everyone stormed out of pavilion leaving me with a choice.

**_3_****_rd_****_ PERSON'S POV_**

Follow Percy's wishes and be safe? Or break her promise and have fun watching the game? She decided to do both and flashed to where Percy had told her to 'hide' away. She called upon Iris who was the goddess of rainbows and asked her to secretly show her Perseus in the battle but not make it a two way connection. She smiled as the image of her boyfriend… wow that sound strange, came into view.

She puzzled for a moment and wondered what he was doing. He could see an image flicker in front of the boy and noticed herself in the image. Instantly she forced her connection to become two way from Percy's image and looked at him scolding. Like a mother who found her child face deep in the biscuit tin.

"Spying on me?" she asked innocently. Giving Percy a heart attack as he stumbled backwards shocked that the goddess knew he could see her.

"W-w-what? H-How?" he muttered but she just laughed and swiped through the connection. Disabling Percy's but not hers! She turned her attention back to her own image and watched as the fight over silver and orange flags began!

**_Please point out any mistakes you find and feel free to make requests on scenes you'd like to see or stories I could write because I have loads of ideas and just need an excuse to write more stories!_**


	13. The luckiest man alive!

_**Thrilling chapter but i need more motivation and ideas so please review! i need obstacles and enemies!**_

Percy was sent to fetch the other team's flag flanked by Thalia. Those two had the most active powers so were better at tackling situation head on. Thalia was crackling with electricity and had a mad smile on her face making her look slightly demented. They came to their first group of campers which were the Hermes group probably sent as a distraction as they weren't using any 'hidden qualities' to keep quiet.

Connor and Travis Stoll stepped out of the group of fighters and yelled

"Come on then 'Guardian' Show us what you've got. Or can you not do anything unless you Lady's here. Poor little Artemis isn't going to know what hit her!" they yelled in unison laughing and I didn't know what they meant. Had they really planned to hurt or capture me?

The boys didn't know what they had gotten themselves into but within two seconds Thalia had zapped the twins apart and they cowered at being separated and faced by my two greatest friend alive. Percy simply transported Connor 100m up a tree where he clung on for dear life yelling for help whereas Travis was burnt to a crisp before somehow attaining an abundance of small cuts and bruises before doubling over clutching his 'jewels'. In unison Percy and his cousin turned towards the camper each with a deranged smile etched on their face. Crouching down beside each other they both looked up as Percy lit his eyes on fire and they both said calmly

"Run!" It had the desired effect and everyone that could move or that weren't caught by the pair quickly sprinted back over the river which Percy caused to freeze over as they jumped onto it making them slip and slide and incapacitating 4 out of the 7 that were still able to run.

After they lost the campers in an impressive amount of time Percy summoned a ball of Greek fire to come dashing out of the river whenever a camper came close to the running water now frozen solid. It wouldn't touch them but scare them stupid that was for sure!

They heard commotion and twang of arrows strings behind them and knew a group of hunters had met what was left of the campers

14 v 40 it wasn't summer holidays rather just gone Easter a few weeks so the campers were at a bare minimum and my dynamic duo had just incapacitated over a quarter of them 13 if I counted correct. They met another group of Ares children this time and Clarisse stepped forward asking

"so who are you eh? You have powers like no other and I can't even begin to wrap my head around how someone can control water and fire. Are you a demigod at all or…" but she trailed off as Percy spoke up shocking me a little as I sat in the darkness watching my 'TV'.

"You will never know who I am Clarisse but know this. You were once my only friend for a short amount of time and I am very grateful. But now I must win and get back to make sure Artemis is safe. So either step aside or we'll see how you like the trees" he declared laughing and Thalia paled but got into a fighting stance ready for battle.

"I will never turn down a fight!" the child of Ares growled and leaped at him. He let her have her moment and sparred with her for a minute or two but I could tell he was toying with her. He then disarmed her and roughly grabbed her hoisting her up into a tree just like he had with Connor and left her there. Then the bigger fight broke out thought his was only slightly longer than the first.

They both ducked and twirled in response to the Ares camper's jabs and hacks. They were powerful I admit but their strategy was off and the only one who could ever be a challenge for him was half way up a tree. They had all been mesmerised by his wings as he took to the air with Clarisse. Not many had ever seen them before only the few at breakfast when we played in the air!

The last of the campers were found at the base of the flags HQ. There was Annabeth grinning like a mental patient along with an archer, son of my idiot brother and I nearly felt sorry for the boy as he cowered before an electric death girl in the form of Thalia who just radiated power, but not nearly as much as Percy. He looked… Badass there was no other word! His hood pulled low but his eyes lit on fire for better vision in the in the dark and his white wings spread out fully as they stretched to over 5 meters in length from tip to tip. Thalia took the archer and stepped in his direction as Annabeth recognised her and shouted

"Hey Thals, fun game huh!" she was sickly sweet and I knew that she had suspicions about who our 'guardian' was.

"Fuck of Blondie we're here for the flag not to have a tea Party!" Percy yelled in a deep voice I didn't recognise and realised that maybe the hoodie manipulated his voice if needed as well. This made Annabeth falter as she didn't recognise the voice of her ex-boyfriend.

"Hello Kelp head!" she said trying to be brave, but Percy saw straight through it and I had to admit he was a very good actor. He just stood there for a second as if trying to remember a name he heard briefly in an overheard conversation before answering

"W-wasn't he that dude who's with you. Haven't seen him here. Where is the 'Hero of Olympus?" I smiled at the horror that crossed Annabeth's face as she gathered that this wasn't Percy. She lunged. They sparred for a while and it was obvious Percy was trying not to use any of his water powers or 'signature moves' in case he gave himself away.

Annabeth took a swipe at his side which Percy deflected with his sword before she slipped her invisibility cap on and disappeared. All of a sudden Percy sat down and shut his eyes. He was trying to sense where she was with his heightened senses and he twitched his head this way and that before jumping up into a crouch and spinning on himself with his wings out which looked weird from here. Like a drunk Pegasus! I heard his solid wings hit something and Annabeth fell to the floor as her cap fell off. Her dagger fell out of her hand and Percy laughed at the pathetic girl on the floor

"Weak grip you got there." He goaded and she blushed angrily before trying to get up but was flipped over onto her stomach by Percy and promptly sat on which I found extremely hilarious. Thalia had subdued the other camper and was now walking triumphantly towards Percy with the flag. Arrows rained down from all directions making whistling noises as they flew and Percy spread his wings pulling Annabeth with him as he lunged at Thalia covering all three of them.

Watching from the side-lines and not being blocked by Percy's wings _I _could see my hunters run into the clearing shooting Apollo's archer out of their hide outs in the trees. When the arrows had stopped flying Percy retracted his wings with that familiar Velcro sound and sat up motioning for Thalia to run with the flag as he knocked Annabeth out.

The huntresses ran with Thalia and when Percy had finished he provided air cover for them shooting fire at campers that tried to catch them but all were too slow and they crossed the barriers with ease. Cheers erupted from my huntresses and I grinned leaning back after swiping though the iris message.

It had been ten minutes when I heard a rustling from behind me. Percy had never been light on his feet so I stood to meet him. I turned on my heels and gasped at what I met. Gration was there smiling at me. The giant born to oppose me had risen? How? Was Gaia stirring? I had heard rumours. Before I could move there was a sack placed over my head and I was bound in shackles that burned if I tried to strain against them. Before we flashed to who knows where I heard a pop and one voice

"ARTEMIIS!" there was a thud and I knew they had hit Percy before we seemed to sink into the earth. And I was gone…

I had celebrated with the huntresses for a moment before dashing of silently and spying on the Athena cabin. They were ranting on about how they failed both the game and their mission with Artemis which I was glad to hear about.

Knowing she was safe I flashed to the sight of my last archery practice with the moon goddess and stumbled around for a few minutes before coming upon pure horror. A giant had Artemis by the shoulders with a sack over her head and flashed away. There was no way of following her and my first reaction was that the Athena cabin was to blame. But why would they be in league with the giants? I decided to flash back to her cabin and tell the hunters of what I just saw before setting out to find her. _On my own. _I could not endanger the lives of any hunter in this mission, they would not be coming with me and would only want to criticise my methods and ways of dealing with things.

Flashing just outside the cabin door I knocked on the door and when it was 'safe' to enter I took a deep breath and went inside with my eyes blurred with tears.

"Hey Guardian where's Artemis?" came the voice of Thalia off to my left and I just broke down. Collapsing to my knees I just cried and cried until Phoebe. Phoebe! Came up to me and put an arm around me.

"Where is she…? Percy." she used my full name which instantly shocked me into stopping crying and I looked at her with red eyes

"Gone" I whispered. She turned to me instantly and clutched both my shoulders

"Where did she go Percy? Molly go and fetch Chiron. Now" she yelled at one of the huntresses who hurried out of the room.

"Gration I think I heard one of the Empousai with him say" I managed to get out before tearing up again. Of course, the girls didn't know about us, they didn't know the real reason why I was crying.

"Where did this happen Perce? They can't have gotten inside camp barriers can they?" Thalia was worried now; I could see it in her eyes. She was tearing up as well.

"The Athena cabin… was planning on capturing her… to blackmail me. So I told her to hide… and when I went to get her… she was caught and I was… too slow… he knocked me out and I failed her."

Chiron arrived and I recounted my story to him as well. He called on Zeus who had all the Olympians gathered in the throne room and I was flashed there along with the huntresses.

I recounted my story to them and they were now deciding on what action to take.

"Very well!" Zeus' voice boomed throughout the room and silence fell. "We have heard your story and also have information from various Intel that Gaia is rising!" oh shit! Was my only thought but I was glad my brain restrained that thought from escaping my mouth. "My daughter needs finding Percy and that responsibility falls to you as her guardian. You may take three accomplices with you. I would prefer them to all be huntresses to cause less conflict!" he decided and I nodded before turning back to the huntresses and asking

"Who would be willing to come with me to rescue Lady Artemis" my voice was shaky but no one apart from Hestia and Aphrodite seemed to notice.

To my shock every single huntress took a step forward.

"I cannot allow it Percy you must chose three and only three!" Zeus said in a threatening voice and I shot him a reassuring nod. Studying the huntresses I decided

"Thalia Phoebe and… Tammie" they all ran up to me to give me a hug as the rest of the huntresses appeared to have been petrified. I hugged them back appreciating the comfort.

We all turned towards the god's and Zeus smiled at me for choosing his daughter.

"You chose well." He joked and a few chuckled. "You will need to go north first to unleash Thantos if you are ever to defeat monsters. I believe another quest has already set out between the two camps to seal the doors of death and that should take a week so time your attack accordingly!" I thought this over and wondered how Thantos and Artemis had both been captured. Were they together or was this just a trail we must follow to reach our final goal. Was our final goal Artemis? Or was there something bigger. Gaia was obviously a challenge but would she have the strength to wake? I puzzled for a while wondering about the words of the king of gods

"Both camps?" and he explained that the Greek gods also had roman aspects of themselves and they all changed aspects to prove this. I was shocked as many of them changed drastically. Ares and Aphrodite did not change apart from their clothes but my father and Athena both seemed to dim. Athena seemed to be muttering to herself and my father looked weak. Why?

We bowed to the gods after they gave us gifts to help us on our quest. We had

A back pack from dad containing ambrosia and nectar as well as fresh water clothes and a weird ring

Aphrodite gave us a small hand mirror and told us not to look into it because it would petrify the one who lays eyes upon themselves through the enchanted glass

Athena handed Thalia a map with three points on it. One was in Alaska another was in the middle of the ocean and the third was on top of mount Othrys. All of these points were important to us apparently and they were numbered in that order.

Hephaestus gave us a little bead and told us it would transport anything to Olympus for safekeeping even a living being but could only be used once.

Apollo gave Phoebe and Thalia a set of blinding bright arrows and told them when fired the arrows would blind who ever touched them unless Apollo protected them which he would with the girls.

Hermes gave us an instant iris messenger that had an account filled by the gods so we could message anyone at any time without needing water of a drachma.

With all of this packed in our bags along with tents and clothes we left the huntresses on Olympus and set off into New York as we headed off to Alaska. A place marked on Athena's map as important battle 1). Thantos would be there. A land beyond the gods! We travelled all day and had reached Pennsylvania with little difficulty. I had flow half way there to save my legs and stretch my wings as they were aching for use. We settled down in a forest and set up camp. We set up two tents one for each gender and sparred for an hour off so before the girls went off to catch dinner and I was left alone tending to the fire.

We cooked dinner which was deer and went off to sleep. I had very vivid dreams that night. Little did I know they would be immense help in our upcoming struggles!

I was in the big house and couldn't see a thing through the thick green mist that was permeating from gods know where. Walking slowly forward I reached the table where the oracle normally sat in the attic. I squinted to look at whoever was sitting opposite at me and gasped. Rachel was sitting there with eyes glowing green and mist seeping out of her mouth. She turned her head slowly and stood carefully as she spoke my prophecy

A half-blood with the powers of four

Is needed to help the gods this war

First go north and release the reaper

You're opposite helps to free queen Hera

To storm or fire the earth must fall

United we stand, divided we fall

West he goes to doors of death

With six he goes and mortal breath

Cursed again by the binding bless

But a pawn he is in a game of chess

Returning with loss though followed in vain

Blood shall be shed to end this cruel game.

She stumbled forwards as she resumed her normal appearance and I leaped forward to catch her only to clutch at nothingness in the dark. Awake again!

I frantically searched through the bag Dad gave me for pen and paper and as soon as I had found both I started scribbling all I could remember of Rachel's prophecy. Hopefully I had it all.

When I had finished straining my brain and finished copying down the prophecy I awoke the girls and prepared breakfast while they got ready for another day of travelling to Alaska. We guessed Thantos was there and Artemis was the dot on the map in the middle of the ocean as the map Athena gave us had three points on it. One was in the middle of the ocean and glowing silver. I knew we couldn't go straight to her as it didn't work like that but was dreading the third point of our quest. I had a feeling that if the rumours were true and Gaia was stirring, then there would be a war. And I think the prophecy and map pointed to it all coming down to Mount Othrys!

**_What did you think? please review and tell me what you think because I need inspiration and new ideas quick!_**


End file.
